


It Was Always You

by Ladyli1987



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Age Difference, Age Swap, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Byun Baekhyun & Oh Sehun Friendship, Byun Baekhyun Smut, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, CEO Park Chanyeol, Drama, Getting Back Together, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Injuries, Oh Sehun & Park Chanyeol are Siblings, Park Chanyeol Being an Asshole, Sassy Kim Jongdae | Chen, Smut, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 50,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyli1987/pseuds/Ladyli1987
Summary: Chanyeol returns to Korea newly divorced, to make amends with the one he  was forced to let goWill Baekhyun grant forgiveness, after 5 years with no contact.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first story I have ever written it’s also on wattpad under the same username.
> 
> Hope you like it,

Chapter One  
Chanyeol was restless, he just couldn't believe he was finally coming home. It had taken 6 months of his younger brother Sehun's nagging, to finally get on the plane. He couldn't help but feel nervous, and a little bit excited at the prospect of seeing his parents and his brother again. Longing filled his heart as it lurched painfully as he remembered the pain he inflicted on Baekhyun. Baekhyun his younger brothers best friend, and at the time secret boyfriend. 

Chanyeol looks at the worn photo he has in his hand, a present from his brother when Sehun unannounced arrived at his door in New York, 6 months ago begging for his return to save his friend.

The photo that Chanyeol was lovingly caressing was of A petite almost feminine young man, with platinum hair wearing a black shirt under an open black jacket. Gods he was the most beautiful creature in Chanyeol's eyes "oh Baek, I was a total idiot" he sighs. The photo of Baekhyun according to Sehun, had been taken discretely as the boy in the photo stared in to space with glassy eyes. 

Sehun had explained that the photo was taken at the wake of Baekhyun's father. Who had died in accident leaving Baekhyun alone as his mother had died when he was 5. Sehun had explained over drinks with his brother, that Baekhyun had got so drunk after the wake he started to cry begging for his giant. Sehun had been offended at the nickname only for Baekhyun to let slip details of his relationship with Chanyeol. Both to him and their best friend Jongdae and within earshot of Chanyeol and Sehun's parents. Baekhyun hadn't gone in too detail, as almost catatonic with grief, but had let slip a relationship had been happening, and it transpired been in total secret. 

Sehun and his parents were horrified, not because of the relationship as their patents adored Baekhyun, but at what as parents had done. 

Chanyeol should of hated his parents for what had happened, and did for a short while, but could only blame himself for not speaking up 5 years ago. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts, we will begin our descent to Gimpo airport"


	2. Reunited

Chanyeol was finally on home soil, well out of the airplane at least and currently waiting for his luggage. His muscles groaned in protest, remembering how he hated flying long haul, almost 15 hours on a plane even in business class was never his favourite thing to do. Not helped by his overthinking, which had followed him round like a black cloud. 

The last 5 years had been horrible, he believed he was forced into leaving his home town, and forced into his sham of a marriage, believing it was a consequence of his parents discovering his sexual orientation. The truth was far more sinister and still caused him to shiver.

He had no idea that 5 years ago, his long time friend Maria would set out on a warpath that had eventually destroyed his blossoming relationship with the man he loved. Maria had confessed eventually to having followed him to the university Sehun and Baekhyun had attended. Chanyeol's heart clenched in pain,   
He had known Maria since childhood they had been part of the same group, he couldn't deny that she wasn't beautiful because she was, tall, with classic beauty features, she was stunning. He had however only ever seen Maria as a friend, it broke his heart when he turned down her romantic interest. It should of been his first clue when at the time she just laughed off his rejection.

He had no idea she had then bugged his phone to allow audio recording, which she then used to blackmail his parents. He had only found out when he stumbled across the original file she saved, Maria had gone full on Harpy then, and it had taken him 3 years to get a divorce. 

His luggage now in hand? he now made his way to the arrivals hall, surprised to see his younger brother waiting for him. Sehun once aware of the blackmail had not taken it well. One because his parents belief in Maria's inflated lies, the second he was mad at Chanyeol for just accepting what turned out to be Maria's demands. When it dawned on both Sehun and his parents what was going on they were horrified. His parents took immediate action, and they were all on the first plane to New York. A tearful reunion was had by all, his parents confirming they didn't care about his orientation. Their hearts further breaking when the lies Maria had not only caused harm to their son, but had caused them all in one way or another, to break Baekhyun's heat as well.

"So how was the flight" asked his not so baby brother "awful I need a hot shower and a nap" catching the amused glint his brother eyes, he figured Sehun would be up to something "I'm sure you do, and you can have one when we get home, Mum is insisting you go straight to theirs, as your apartment here isn't finished" being too tired to argue he sighed "fine let's go"

Sehun eyed his older brother "You could be a little bit more excited to be home" this sentence causing Chanyeol to stop mid stride and face his brother, "I am, i guess I still can't believe I am home" "I know you are, I also know you Chan, I know you want to go straight to Baek and reveal what happened, but barging straight over to him might just push him over the edge"

"Don't look at me like that Chan, I should be furious about you both sneaking around, back then." Chanyeol takes a good look at his brother, he was as tall as he was, athletic, they had the same obsidian eyes, his 10 years younger brother was currently sporting a pout. Even at 25, Sehun was still able to pout like a pro, said pout normally landed Sehun what ever he wanted. Chanyeol smiled "hunnie, your just mad we kept our relationship from you, what do you mean by pushing Baek over the edge."

"You told me he was coping ok" "You know Baek always a smile on his face, and running a 100miles an hour, I know he is fine now, but when his father died I think he realised it's ok not have it together all the time." Finally at Sehun's car, a flashy red top of the range imported BMW. Not that Chanyeol expected anything less, the brothers continued to talk, "none of us have told Baek your home, he does however know about your divorce, hence why I suggesting you don't barge over to him." "There is a dinner in 3 weeks that Mother is hosting, Baek is on the guest list." "So your suggesting I ambush him at dinner, that baby brother, will go down like a cup of cold vomit!" Sehun winces and admits defeat, "it did sound almost Cinderella and romantic in my head," "No wonder you work in advertising" 

Sehun didn't want to answer back, their relationship had been strained these last 5 years, and was finally back to his preferred dynamic, Chanyeol although 10 years older had always been there for him. Not that he would ever admit it to his face again. The only time he he did was when he held his broken-hearted best friend as he cried. Sehun has jumped on a plane and all but begged his brother to come home. He knew Baek was more than just grieving his father, he hated that he was so self absorbed at 21! That he hadn't noticed what was going on between his brother and best friend. 

The public dinner might not be his best thought through plan, but his dinner party will be "why don't you come to dinner on Tuesday at my apartment" He would ensure Baek would be present. Chuckling internally as the small bean, never could resist food. 

Chanyeol stopped staring out window, he knew his brother was up to something but nodded. He wasn't sure how to process Baek knowing about the divorce, but figured he would have to wait to digest this as they were arriving at his childhood home, his father waiting on the step.

At 35 years old, Chanyeol could count on les than 2 hands the amount, of times he had cried, most had been in the last 5 years. His father standing in his ever present pressed Armani suit with tears streaming down his face, was enough to bring Chanyeol to his knees, it did Chanyeol dropped to his knees at the bottom of the stairs and let out his pent up emotions, and sobbed.

When 2 sets of arms encased him, he could finally breathe. He was home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if you can hack phones for audio recording but it works for this.


	3. Photograph

Baekhyun stared at the newspaper clipping, he had lost count the amount of times he had stared at it. His sole focus was the man in the clipping. He would recognise those broad shoulders, that signature Sable hair styled to perfection, and those deep obsidian eyes anywhere. He hated, and yet loved how still to this day Park Chanyeol still caused his heart to race, and his stomach to ache in need.

He wasn't sure how he felt about the clipping, no matter how many times he stared at the wording, it wouldn't change. Chanyeol was getting a divorce! 

His heart had broken 5 years ago, when he learned that Chanyeol was getting married, not just married, but married to Maria Kim, the model and socialite daughter, of a powerful government minister, also happened to be one of Chanyeol's childhood friends! Back then the news of the marriage had been a slap in his face! He and Chanyeol has been fighting for weeks, and hadn't been intimate for just as long. Those final weeks before the news hit, had been nothing but constant fights. All Baekhyun wanted was to announce to the world that he was in love. Chanyeol however had always insisted on keeping their relationship secret? It was in fact Chanyeols idea to keep their relationship secret from the very start! He was afraid, he would be accused of taking advantage of the then 21 year old student who was 10 years younger then himself. Baekhyun knew as well that Chanyeol was under immense pressure both to start settling down, and at work as he wanted to prove himself at the family company.

Baekhyun hated feeling like a dirty secret, it was the main topic of their arguments. Their last, being their most epic, he accusing Chanyeol of being elitist, and too concerned with peer pressure and wanting to remain the golden boy as it were. Chanyeol had thrown equally harsh words about immaturities and lack of responsibility. It had ended with Baekhyun's own mighty temper demanding that he leave and not come back. 

3 days later, news broke out about at the Park and Kim wedding, and that the couple were starting Married life in America due to Maria's work commitments. Baekhyun hadn't wanted to believe it, he didn't want to believe Chanyeol would just cast their 18 month relationship aside? he blamed himself for being immature. he tried to talk to Chanyeol by turning up at his home the day of the news, but the house was empty. As no one knew about their love, Baekhyun couldn't even ask Sehun anything.

He assumed foolishly, that Chanyeol would respond to the emails he sent and would reach out, even if was just to confirm their relationship was over. He thought wrong, all he got for his efforts was radio silence! He did consider setting up a google alert, but that crashed and burned, once he saw a photo of the couple looking very much happily married and in love. He decided against setting up the alert, knowing his fragile heart wouldn't take watching the man he loved with some one else.

He instead threw him self into his only remaining love, his parents art gallery. This bought out more sadness, his mama had died when he was young, so his memories of her were vague and fleeting, relying on photos to preserve her in his memory. To add to his grief he had also lost his father, to a drunk driver this last year, he would of gone completely off the rails had Jongdae and Sehun not stepped in.

Shaking himself off, and placing the photo back in his locked desk draw, Baekhyun knew he needed to focus. The gallery his parents had always cherished was now his main priority. He had worked hard networking since his fathers death, and was proud of what was about to happen, and only wished his parents were alive to see it. Byun Gallery was preparing for its biggest exhibit to date, they were the only gallery in northern Asia to secure the Tutankhamun exhibit, the exhibit finally placing his gallery in the big leagues. So a trip down memory lane, and wallowing in self pity was not an option.

Steeling himself for a busy day, he pushed his melancholy away. His first order of business coffee, he grabs his phone and dials his assistant. Honestly he be lost with out him Jongdae, both he and Sehun had been pillars of strength when his life fell apart. It took one ring for Jongdae to answer "I thought we agreed, you would limit your hours to that of a normal human, and at least leave once you lock up. Seriously why are you alive at this hour" Baekhyun winces at his shrill tone, and can almost picture it, Jongdae in his office, roaring like a dinosaur as he checks the employee logging system as his boss once again completes a 12 hour shift. "Chen, it's like 11am, some of us have people's pay cheques to think about. Plus i was on a conference call with lake productions in America, about those black and white tattoo, portraits, I think they have an edge" a minute silence before he hears Chen respond " they will certainly have an edge if you use the blue display room, now I assume your on way" "Yes now tell me your coffee order before I change my mind"   
"Fine I will have an cappuccino, just so you know I know the real reason behind the long shift and have seen the article, and have also heard Sandra'svoicemail, about the dinner she is hosting in 3 weeks, now don't get mad I posted your acceptance to her assistant." " I really am beginning to rethink, hiring you" " shut up you love me, let's face it without me, you wouldn't know your ass from your elbow. Besides it's Fun watching Sandra fuss over you, and Sehun pout and whine about how he turns invisible in your presence. Now go bring my coffee, and we can brainstorm staging the Tut exhibit.

Baekhyun chuckles as he hears his phone disconnect, Shakes his head " demanding diva" and heads out. That ache in his heart, which he was successfully unable to tamper down, remains heavy. This was just another painful reminder of his hurt, Chanyeol and Sehun's parents had always treated him like one of their own, so could never understand why Chanyeol felt like he did. " I have got to stop pinning for a man, who has made clear doesn't want me" He says out loud like an affirmation, refusing to give the man, he was slowly starting to resent any more of his time. He headed off too Starbucks, as he couldn't face any of Jongdae's high pitched whining today.

Groaning at the always massive line of people waiting in Starbucks, he pulls his phone to review his schedule, when his phone announces an incoming call from Sehun, he smiles "I'm beginning to think you and Chen are conspiring against me" smiling as he can guarantee Sehun is pouting "please you know you can never deny my mother anything. That's not why I am calling, Dinner Tuesday night my place at 8! I will drag you out of the gallery if I need to" Baekhyun groans internally, knowing full well Sehun would follow through with his threat, as much as he tried, he was no match for his freakishly tall best friend "I'm in it will be nice to relax and will bring the wine, please for the love of god, don't try to flambé anything again." " I have learned my lesson I'm  
thinking hot pot"' "great sounds perfect, I better go, you know how Chen gets with out his caffeine." "Indeed I do, best not be long" Baekhyun terminates the call, coffee in hand heads off too his gallery to save his staff from Jongdae.

Meanwhile 2 different phones chime with the same text. Beak's is in. Be at mine for 7.


	4. Face to face

Before Baekhyun knew it, it was Tuesday! where his last week went he didn't know. He just knew he was proud, proud of his small close knit team at the gallery, prouder still at all the work they have been doing to secure exhibits from around the world. He drew his phone out, adding a memo about booking a table at a fancy downtown restaurant. Smiling as he imagines Jongdae's face, at the disgustingly high bill that Baekhyun will personally expense through the gallery. Professionally his life is top of the game, his personal life, not so much. It had been a mess these last 6 months, he sighs and mutters "More like last 5 years" if he was being honest, it was the radio silence that had eaten him alive. The not knowing if it truly was himself and his legendary temper, that had driven Chanyeol away. He itched to get out the clipping in his drawer, he wasn't sure if it was to stare at Chanyeol, or to angrily tear it apart. Again his thoughts went into overdrive! He didn't want to accept that perhaps all he ever was, was a dirty little secret! Realistically it was the only conclusion that made any sense to him, and the more he remembered the truer it felt. Like how there were only dates in places like bowling alleys, no romantic dinners. How Chanyeol never stayed the night, the list was endless.

Baekhyun wiped at the tears, he didn't realise had slowly been falling down his cheeks. He was sick of this, the soul destroying silence, and loneliness that had been left in the quake of being practically abandoned! He wanted to feel loved and cherished, and be able to freely love in return. Now that his gallery was gaining recognition, perhaps it was time to put what ever he had with Park Chanyeol to rest, it wasn't like he would get any other closure. Perhaps now he can find someone who wouldn't want to hide him away, someone who would be proud to be with him! As Baekhyun knows he has so much love and passion to give. With this mindset he notices the time almost 7.45pm, he picks up the bottles of champagne he bought at the wine store earlier, and heads off to his best friends apartment. 

Chanyeol knew his brother was up to something, that inclination only proved right when he arrived at Sehun's apartment just 15 minutes ago. God help anyone brave enough to face a pissed Kim Jongdae! His cheek was still stinging! The ear splitting screams said man emitted, whist he shouted profanity at Chanyeol was something else. He had never heard anything like it. Shaking his head, he reckons that the black haired troll, would make bank as a Ballard singer. Noticing that his brother is standing with his arms around his partner whilst they laughed at him was too much. "Sehun, Luhan i thought I was coming for dinner. "You are, not everyone is here yet" advises Luhan. Chanyeol had no idea his brother was in a committed relationship, until his return to Korea. He was happy for his baby brother. Luhan was a perfect partner for him. However being in the presence of their love, was agony. It saddened him that he had no idea about it, or much else that had been happening. Highlighting jus how far they had drifted, whilst Maria waged war, a war she raised toward his whole family,Watching how his brother dotes on Luhan, was enlightening. The more Chanyeol watched them together, the more he realised how much of an asshole he was. He hated that it took this long for him to realise, that the free love and acceptance his brother and partner had, was what he should of given Baekhyun from the very start. He couldn't believe he had long denied Baekhyun what was the only thing he so desperately wanted. He was stupid! All he got for trying to be protective of himself, was getting thrust in too something, no one should have to go through! Not to mention, his stubbornness about being openly together with Baekhyun caused just as much suffering. He vividly remembers the last time he saw Baek, his always beautiful smile was nowhere in sight, just a look of shock and disbelief. His face white as a sheet, tears streaming down his cheeks at what he chanyeol, his supposedly loving partner had said in the heat of the moment. He remembered beak screaming about feeling like an escort, only there to service his needs. He couldn't believe at the time, he had stood so stoically and said that an escort wouldn't give him half as much grief, and would actually take charge and be sexy. Chanyeol sighed he truly was an ass, he knew full well what he was doing when he said that, his behaviour deplorable, worse still that fight was the last conversation they had.

It was then that Luhan's statement penetrated through the fog " more people I thought I was third wheeling." Noticing that Sehun was looking any where but at him, confirmed his suspicions. "Sehunnie, what's going on" Jongdae cuts in "there are 5 of us for dinner, your brother had the brilliant idea to arrange a surprise. Now I don't really like you, but for the sake of my friend, who has been through enough. I am willing to let you have one more chance." Chanyeol watched as Jongdae headed to the sideboard to pour what he thinks is whiskey,

Chanyeol then stood up, he had enough of side glances everyone had."What is going on! What are you up to, I know you Sehun" Chanyeol would not back down, and knew how to get whatever his brother was up to out of him. He turned and headed for the hallway. "Baekhyun is coming" those 3 words stopping him dead in his tracks, as he whipped around to face his now standing alone brother. Luhan and Jongdae scampering away, which he thinks is a very wise choice.

Chanyeol's heart started racing, in either fear and anger, or desperation and hope. He clutched at the pain it was causing in his heart and his head, as he tried desperately not to hyperventilate. "Shit hyung, please calm down" begged his brother. Chanyeol noticing his brother races toward him, took a step back. "I love you Sehun, I do but I don't think this is wise." Realising that Sehun was now standing right in front of him, he grabs out to him. Clutching Sehun's, black silk shirt, in effort to centre himself, and not fall down "Sehun the last time Baek and I saw each other was a disaster." Noticing the confusion on his baby brothers face Chanyeol sighed, he internally promised he would explain, but for now he couldn't "I was an ass, Sehyunnie, I broke his heart, I know you don't understand, I promise I will explain all, but not tonight, I last saw Baek 3 days before the announcement of my marriage," Chanyeol explained watching as his brother's face further morphed in concentration, and then watched the expression as the pieces of the puzzle started to fit in place. He was in big trouble! 

"Baekhyun has no idea about Maria's blackmail, or scheming does he, I thought he knew and that you got to say goodbye" Chanyeol lowered his head and whispers "we had a fight, he begged me to leave so I did, then the engagement news broke out! He had no idea! I didn't even get chance to explain." "You mean you haven't had any communication since" Ashamed of his self, Chanyeol shakes his head. "Everything makes so much more sense, it never added up, why he was so broken at the funeral but now it does. Oh poor Baek he must of felt abandoned, by everyone. No wonder he was distraught." 

"Hyunnie what do you mean" asked Chanyeol. "Chan, I think it's best I don't say anymore, your my brother, but Baekhyun is also my best friend. My advice if you are truly serious about this and want to have Baek back in your life, you have to step up. You have to be honest and explain everything" realising that for once his brothers is right, chanyeol nods. Noticing that Jongdae and Luhan have joined them again. He tries to deflect the somber atmosphere, "I hope your not trying to cook Sehun, you remember the noodle accident don't you." It was fun watching the pout return to Sehun's face, "that was some time ago hyung, besides I'm not really cooking tonight, we all are." Chanyeol smiled, a proper hotpot, he had them in New York, but nothing beats one from home. His mouth was watering at the thought, as he headed for a drink to calm his nerves. Chanyeol was about to pour his own drink, when he heard the front door slam. He turned with his drink in his hand, confused as to why his brother moved like his ass was on fire. His heart stopped beating, as along with Sehun's voice, a second voice responded! A soft melodic voice he would recognise after years apart. Baekhyun was here. Chanyeol turned to the hallway his hand holding his drink in a vice like grip so as not to spill it.

Chanyeol remained rooted to the spot, as it was obvious Baekhyun hadn't noticed him, he finally got a good look at Baekhyun. His hair was still that dazzling platinum shade from the photo, his legs looked sinful, in those leather look trousers. The red Shirt loosely tucked in at the front was a good look, and added height to the pocket sized man. He knew the skin underneath the shirt, would be pale and luminous like the moon. Chanyeol itched to grab hold, and reacquaint himself with all of Baekhyun's attributes. Aware that he was being turned on, and staring like a perverted old man, closed his eyes willing himself not to get hard. First he had to prove himself, and gain back Baekhyun's trust. It would be hard but this time he was all in.

A sudden gasp, and bottle smashing against the hardwood floor, snaps him out of his reverie. He goes to rush forward, but stops when Sehun shakes his head. Instead he is forced to watch as Jongdae rushes forward to aid the petite shaking man. He finally is able to see Baekhyun's face, still as beautiful, as he was the last time he saw him. It's almost as if "eyes are the window to the soul" was penned for Baekhyun, as his eyes are always so expressive. He watches as the love of his life clings to Jongdae, his small delicate fingers clutching Jongdae's blue shirt. Chanyeol can see now just what he has inflicted. He can't describe what baekhyun's eyes say, as Baekhyun stares at him without expression. Beakhyun's face doesn't portray any emotion, not even anger or shock. Those beautiful eyes normally full of expression, that used to light up when Chanyeol kissed him, are staring back at him void of any emotion! Fuck!


	5. History

Baekhyun tried to calm his erratically beating heart and breathing, this had to be a sick joke, closing his eyes he takes a breath to stabilise his heart. Opening them again, refusing to acknowledge the reason for his behaviour, he sees that he has Jongdae's blue shirt in a vice. Letting it go, he turns to see Sehun, who stands with a bowed head! Of course, Sehun's visits to New York. It's all starting to make sense, Sehun wasn't just there for work, he went for the man standing at the sideboard, Park Chanyeol! Chanyeol who even after everything he did, can still take his breath away, and cause his heart to spike in lust and need. Baekhyun notices the subtle change in Chanyeol, the last time he saw him, he was angry, and every bit the asshole, but then so was he. This Chanyeol is still the man he remembers, but there is something else as well, Baekyhyun can sense, there is something under the surface. Baekhyun shakes his head, he doesn't want to get involved in trying to crack Chanyeol's walls and armoured heart. He failed 5 years ago when he tried to show him what their love could of been. He won't allow himself to go through that again. 

Unable to process anything relating to Chanyeol in this moment, he turns to face his friends. Sehun looks like he wants to cry, Luhan he is still trying to work out, Jongdae looks pissed, and that is not something anyone should deal with. He shudders at memories of Jongdae's high pitched whinnying bouncing off the Gallery walls. Realisation slams like a bullet in to him, making it clear why Sehun is crying, and Jongdae looks ready to commit murder. Sighing Baekhyun turns to his best friends "You know, don't you?" The effect is immediate, Sehun lunges for him, as does Jongdae, both encasing him in a tight bear hug. He has a just enough time to glimpse Luhan stop Chanyeol launching forward, before he is bundled into the sleek marble kitchen.

"We found out at your fathers Funeral, Baek you were so catatonic with grief, at first I thought you were talking gibberish calling out for my giant, and then you mentioned my brother." Baekhyun sighs, he has no memory of this, but is not surprised he cracked. His father's death hit him hard. He looks at his friend who continues "once I understood what had been happening, I went to New York. Please I had no idea that there had been no other contact. Yes Chanyeol was an asshole back then, please hear him out." He turns to face Sehun, not sure what his best friend is trying to accomplish. "You mean, you planned for this to happen" He knew in his heart that this was not going to be a good idea. "Please stop Sehun, this is not fair, Chanyeol left me. Left me Sehun! after I begged to be a bigger part of his life, we argued, and then he left it was the last time I saw him." Beakhyun was starting to shake again, this was not what he wanted to be doing tonight, he just wanted dinner with friends. 

Jongdae suddenly stands in front of him, a look Beakhyun has never seen before. Jongdae reaches out towards him, and places his hands on his shoulders. "Baekhyun, no one wants to upset you, and I believe least of all Chanyeol. Please let's have dinner together." Baekhyun exhales, he so wants to get answers from the giant ass, but acknowledges not tonight. Neither he nor Chanyeol should discuss anything at this moment. What's the point, he knows all it will do, is the same it did 5 years ago he will beg and cry, Chanyeol will scream, and doors will slam.  
He watches Sehun, his best friend who is normally so confident and cool, look like a kicked puppy. Baekhyun realises he is not being a good friend at the moment, sighing he remembers how Sehun had over the years, complained to him, how fractured his own relationship was getting with his brother. Baekhyun vows to at least be civil for dinner. He can do this! After all he has plenty of experience of being just a friend too Chanyeol in public. He can be civil and polite tonight, and tomorrow he can continue on believing that all he was, was a mistake. He can guess what Sehun was trying to do, especially if he he believed that he and chanyeol were separated by an arranged marriage, sadly it was not the case for them. He can't help but smile at his best friend being so happy and in love, and how he can't help but sprinkle it around like a fairy godmother. He will ignore his own heartache for now, and concentrate on being a good friend, aware that tonight is big deal for Sehun to have Chanyeol home. "Come on no more talk about the past tonight, let's just have good food, provided of course you haven't made noodles, or been let near an open flame." He laughs along with Jongdae, when Sehun's legendary pout reappears across his face. Watching as he turns to the counter and picks up a multiple of fresh ingredients. "Baek I went out of my way to make your favourite and this is the thanks I get" "ohh hot pot you do spoil us" taking the plate of seafood from Sehun he makes to head out when Jongdae stops him, a caring but determined look on his face "Seriously if it gets too much tonight, we can leave just say the word." Nodding in understanding, Baekhyun smiles and heads out to the dining area.

Chanyeol stood facing the view, he always loved this view of the city, it's even clearer with the floor to celling window he stood by. He could see the for miles, including the Han river beautifully reflecting the moonlight. He lowers his head unable to get over the blank expression across Baekyun's face. Sighing he didn't really deserve anything else, still staring at the window, he lets his mind wonder back to that fateful night.

5 years ago  
Chanyeol stepped out of the tiny shower, he really hated the shower in this dorm. It was never hot enough, plus he always had to raise the shower head, a result of his almost a full foot shorter boyfriend. He heads out of the shower room as quietly as possible; he really doesn't want to wake Baek. Baek had invited him over for a late dinner to apologise for their last fight over a week ago. He had ignored him whilst he worked on the overhaul of the hotels his family owned. Baekhyun busy with his classes, and internship at the Museum, had rang him to say he was sorry and asked him to dinner. It really was no surprise his baby boy, had fallen asleep after cooking their simple but delicious dinner. Chanyeol had taken his baby's clothes off and put him in bed for much needed sleep, his course load has was heavy, and he knows about the paper on Gustav Klimt, due this week. He comes to a stop when he sees Baek sat up at the edge of the bed, the sheet pressed to his chest! Chanyeol can see the togs ticking in his boyfriends brain, he internally groans as he knows he been caught trying to sneak out, and the look on Baek a face says it all, his eyes are dark, and although sleepy, look like they are ready to spit fire. "You're really going to sneak out without saying goodbye, why Chanyeol, Sehun is at your parents. You need sleep too." Sighing as pulls his joggers on his thighs and throwing on his t shirt he stands in front of Baek. "I know my brother is with my parents, however we've been through this, what if he comes home early." "Don't you think it's time we make it official, that way I can finally show off my boyfriend. I like for you to come for dinner with dad as my boyfriend, not just to talk art for the new hotel." Chanyeol really wants nothing more than to do that, knowing that timing is crucial. It will not sit well with the family and their business partners right now. He wants nothing more than to end this archaic ideal his parents are trying to portray. "Sweetheart, I cant just come out like this, we have been through this" "No Chanyeol that's not it, your parents have always been nice to me, they know I'm in a relationship with a man, don't look at me like that, they don't know it's you" Chanyeol admits his heart is flipping at the thought of his parents finally knowing the truth. "I will tell them, I promise. I need to ensure we have the ok to rebuild, I'm already in hot water with Senator Kim, for turning down his daughter"

He watches as Baek grabs his t shirt and stands, "we haven't been intimate for weeks Chan, I'm beginning to think you don't want me as a boyfriend, I feel like a dirty secret. Im tire of hiding us" Shocked at the bomb his boyfriend drops, and angry at the insinuation that he doesn't care, "you know I have responsibilities, if I come out now, I will lose the extremely conservative Senators backing" he watches as Baek heads to the kitchenette. "you know i almost feel like an escort, here to service to your needs. Never good enough to be seen in public." Chanyeol suddenly sees red, his head and heart start to pound with white hot lava, unable to control his temper he lets loose. "An escort would actually know how to pleasure me, and actually take the lead and top once in a while. Your hardly an escort, I can count on one hand the times you have actually given me a decent orgasm. our sex life is pretty much nonexistent, if I don't take the lead. Beside an escort wouldn't pressure me about being in a relationship either, they be happy just spending my hard earned money." Glass smashing and a pain filled gasp stops his tirade, the fog lifting he realises what he has said. He looks at his boyfriend standing there looking even smaller, his beautiful face is ashen and tears are falling. "Shit baby" he can only watch as his boyfriend takes a step back, his heartache clear in his body language as he holds himself as he sobs. He tries to move towards him "No don't, you have said enough, get out, please get out! "No I won't leave you like this," "Well now you get your wish, you wanted to leave, so go, get out"

"Chanyeol" snapping out of his memories, Chanyeol turns to face that angelic voice that sounds like velvet and smooth honey. Turning around to face Baekhyun who stands by the sofa, the vacant expression gone, replaced with determination. "Everyone is waiting, Dinner is ready." Surprised that Baekhyun has appeared instead of any one else, he opens his mouth but is cut off, "I don't want to hear about anything relating to us, it belongs in the past! now is not the night to even try and discuss what happened. We have hurt your brother enough, let's have dinner and tomorrow you can continue your life without me." Shame courses through his veins, he can see now just what damage he has inflicted. He has a mountain to climb in earning forgiveness, and more before he can even attempt trying gain his love. Knowing Baekhyun is right he nods and says, "I know this not what you wanted for your evening, i swear I had no idea Sehun was trying to force us in a room together, " he watches as the light returns briefly "I hear being openly in love can do that, Sehun is so free loving, I sometimes forget that your related" he felt the sting of those words and halted in his steps, watching as Baekhyun walked towards the overly loud laughing.

This was too much, he knew he deserved the cold shoulder, this was going to be hard. Remembering his brothers mention of his mother's dinner in 3 weeks, and his mother's constant demands for his presence, he grabs his phone. a lightbulb going off in his brain. It's time he involved the big guns, Sandra Park his mother. Besides he knows his mum is the only person even Baekhyun can't say no too. Calling the only number he has eidetic memory for, he doesn't have to wait long, as it connects on the first ring.

His place at his mother's dinner secure, he heads to the dinning room, and stops dead in his track. The reason for the laughter evident, a full plate of food lies on the floor, and the hot pot seems devoid of the liquid. He shakes his head laughing at the scene, his brother really shouldn't be allowed near any cooking. He see Luhan and Jongdae are laughing like hyenas, Baekhyun ever the caring friend, is beside Sehun as they both trying to pick raw prawns off Sehun's floor. Catching Sehun's eye he too starts to giggle "Tteokbokki anyone" his giggles going full belly laugh, when 4 hands raise in the air.


	6. Surprise kisses

Chanyeol, stood staring out the floor to ceiling windows in his new office, he truly was happy to be back in Seoul. The view of the river always calmed him, something he missed in the concrete jungle known as New York. He was looking forward to planning the architecture for the new exclusive resort in Jeju. He loved working at Parks International, the worldwide hotel chain his family created with just one hotel over 100 years ago, the company had evolved to now be one of the big leagues, and had hotels all over the world, he had worked on the redesign of some of the American ones, and was poised to continue on as Head Architect, before taking the reigns as COO. Looking out to the river he couldn't help but compare his home to America, he did love New York at first, but then shit hit the fan. Taking a deep breath as not willing to think about that dark period and what he had suffered, he moved his thoughts to last Tuesday's dinner. It wasn't the complete disaster he feared it would be, he couldn't help but chuckle and smile, his brother should really consider getting caterers for any entertaining he does! The hot pot incident now a new disaster in Sehun's catalogue of attempting to be domestic, ensured that the conversation was focused elsewhere allowed him time to watch Baekhyun. Who thankfully had been oblivious to him, as he was busy filling Luhan in about all his brothers attempts at cooking, much to the Chinese man's delight.

Chanyeol moved back to his desk, intent on at least getting the first draft of the plans going. Remembering the other crucial part of dinner, he hated how he overheard Baekhuyn who was talking to Luhan quietly about his gallery and the exhibits planned, and how the man let slip about his plans to try and date! He had to hide his shocked choking behind a coughing fit, which stopped the pair's conversation. He truly was a horrible person. That night will always be his biggest regret, he just couldn't understand why he just stood as stoically as he did, while watching the love of his life recoil in rejection, hurt and doubt from him, only to follow that by leaving and slamming the door.

He lowers his head in shame, he never meant any of the vile words he spat at Baekhyun. Chanyeol really didn't mean what he said! What he said was so so far from the truth and completely in the heat of the moment, his temper was always getting the better of him. He had actually loved the way Baek touched him, and how his stomach would always flare in heat and need. Beakhyun has always been free about his sexual orientation, even in his teens,but had confessed when they realised how they felt about each that he hadn't really had any experience, unlike his own multiple under the radar hookups. He truly loved how shy and innocent Baekhyun was, how Baekhyun had never really done anything sexual before him. Those delicate hands of his, hands that were always so gentle. His plump rosebud red lips always soft like butter, never failed to get him off! Shaking his head of the inappropriate way his thoughts were heading, not that he couldn't get off to Baekhyun, normally he would just imagine said man naked and panting beneath him, and he shoot his load, but today in his new office, is probably not the best idea. He absolves that first he should and will explain how he truly feels, before Baekhyun goes through with that insane notion of dating. A soft smile graces his face, aware that what he is about to do will embarrass and possibly anger the man in question, but unable to help himself he grabs his phone and car keys.

Chanyeol stood before Byun Gallery, very much surprised, the gallery had undergone a massive makeover, not that it was ever drab! The outside that was once so easily missed if you didn't know what to look for, was now all sleek stone and natural lighting. Befitting for the new direction the gallery was taking. He was impressed as an architect and designer, he could see the attention to detail, but he wasn't here for this today. Taking a deep breath and holding the flowers in his hand tighter he drew in much needed oxygen, and opened the door.

"I don't think the sarcophagus sitting in this corner is going to benefit the entire exhibit, I think it should be centrally based, and that corner used for the statue of Horus" Beahkhyun was flat out busy trying to get the new exhibit just right with Jongdae, however his normally patient demeanour was being severally tested. As it would appear Jongdae was too busy gawking at the entry way. Letting out an annoyed sigh he "Chen what is so oh" he could see the reason why his right hand man was sidetracked. Park Chanyeol stood in his gallery! Taking a deep breath surprised to see the seriously tall man, he was about to speak when Chen beat him to it "Mr Park, this is a surprise but I don't believe we have you down for a consultation today." Beakhyun Chuckled, thankful that his best friend is here. He tries to get back into concentrating on the exhibit, some of the artefacts are due to arrive for secure storage in the next week, but a strange feeling in his heart makes him stop. Getting a good look at man, who has been the source of emotional torment, as he wasn't in any fit state to do so at dinner, and mainly didn't want to. For the first time he can see the same torment reflected in Chanyeol's eyes as his own.

He tilted his head as he took the first good look at Chanyeol, who was dressed head to toe in a sharp black suit. He truly was a stunning man, who could cause his stomach to ache in that familiar arousal just by being in the same room! He wasn't sure what to think anymore. He hated himself for still felling weak at the knees, but at the same time his heart hurt at the possibility that Chanyeol was hurting. It was clear Chanyeol was not alright from the expression on his face. It had never occurred to him until now, that although he was hurt, so too could be Chanyeol. After all they hadn't had any contact over the last 5 years, looking at Chanyeol, who doesn't have that usual debonair confidence is not something he can stomach, and he wonders if perhaps what happened 5 years ago was a catalyst to, something so much bigger.

"Chen its ok I can see Mr Park" He would laugh at his friend's expression, but would rather focus on the other man. Turning to Chen fully he gives off a warm smile and nods at him. Chen taking the hint takes the exhibit dossier, "I agree with your decision about the sarcophagus by the way, I shall convey this to all parties, and get the installation team up to date. Personally though Baek, we all need a bit of forgiveness in our life ne" before being able to respond Baek watches his friend flounce off, praying his staff are able to duck and cover. He takes a stabilising breath and heads across to the entrance, towards the man stood there.

"Mr Park, no Chanyeol, is everything alright, you look like someone has kicked a puppy. Sehun hasn't called, is something the matter!" Beakhyun watches as the almost statue comes to life, he watches as Chanyeol's unbelieving eyes focus in on him. "Everything is fine, please these are for you, i was hoping you had a few moments."  
Taking the beautiful palest peach roses he has ever seen, Baekhyun notices he stands the closest he has in years to the giant, he can see that 35 year old Chanyeol is indeed different. Some very good changes at that, he seems to fill out a suit so much better, trying not be obvious he trails his eyes down the white shirt that is all but bulging. He tries not to sigh out loud, as he remembers with perfect clarity, that under that shirt is one fine tight 6 pack and very prominent V line! Chanyeol is still a fine specimen, the lines around his eyes make him, if it was possible even more dashing. "Yes I have some time, but it will have to be here as I am busy," "This works, I know your busy, I heard your conversation with Luhan at dinner, its incredible what you have done here" Beakhyun could sense Chanyeol was not here for small talk, as said man was almost buzzing with desperate emotions, he was about to say something when Chanyeol beat him to it. He was in no way prepared for what comes next. "Baekhyun the truth is, the truth is I heard your conversation about dating! I know I don't have any right to stand here, after what I did, and I will spend all my time grovelling to you if you want, but please don't date anyone else! I want to do this right this time." He stares at Chanyeol with wide surprise deciding he doesn't care about people being present, it's been 5 long years it's time the idiot in front of him, understood some hard truths."I don't understand Chanyeol, why are you asking me not to date, I recall that it was you who left me for someone else, do you have any idea what that feels like, do you?"

Aware he probably was making a scene, but it's been to long! He can no longer fight as the tears fall. "Imagine the shame of having to find out your boyfriend is marrying someone from the fucking media, all I wanted was to have our love proclaimed to the world! I wanted to be that lucky bastard that you choose! it was so exhausting hiding our love from everyone. Not only did you leave me, but you left the county!! You didn't even have the decency to tell me to my face about it, I don't care if it was for some perceived public appearance bullshit." Regretting his choice to wear eyeliner, and not noticing that the gallery is now deserted, he continues on. "I was ready to forgive you about the escort nonsense as I know you can't control your temper, but then I watched the news, that was when I truly felt like a dirty secret" he notices the tears falling from Chanyeol now too, lowering his voice, "you know what I hate about all of this, is that you were never far from my thoughts! I so want to hate you, but it's draining Chanyeol, and I can't hate you, however you can not come waltzing back to Seoul and demand anything from me, after all this time."

Watching as Chanyeol gets even closer, his eyes bulge when he is enveloped in the giant mans arms, arms that he still fits inside like he has always belonged there. That distinct aroma of exotic sandalwood with a hint of earl grey tea returns to his senses, he almost misses when Chanyeol responds "I know I was ass, nothing will ever fix that night, I hated that I just walked out, I wanted to turn around the moment I pulled up at home, i vowed once I had calmed down, to go to my parents. I know I don't deserve to even stand here, i was so wrong then, and it has cost me dearly both physically and mentally. Believe me please you are not an escort, not a dirty secret, you are the man I love! I'm here to earn the right to be your Yeollie again" Baekhyun knows in his heart he wants this, but he won't let this once perfect man convince him to hide in the shadows again. "Chanyeol why should I believe anything you say, you made it clear I wasn't good enough then, why am I now?" You know what I think? I think Maria has finally figured out, you would rather stick your dick in some tight ass than her, and dropped your sorry ass." 

It all happens so fast, one minute he is standing inside Chanyeol's familiar warm embrace the next he isn't. Pain filled sobs fills the air. Chanyeol stands in front of him with a tight fist to his lips, and tears streaming down his face. His eyes widen when he realises his own temper has got the best of him "Chanyeol" "Stop" Baekhyun does just that, he watches as the unfamiliar insecure man morphs in to the confident commanding Chanyeol he recognises. "I came here to try and fight for us like I should of done 5 years ago, I left Maria not the other way round, your not ready for the reason why yet" 

He watches intimated and turned on, as Chanyeol strides forward with a determined look in his eyes, as Chanyeol reaches for him again. This time with a hand on his cheek, "I will tell you everything, Sehun and Jongdae are not the only one who knows about us, I'm here for good! Yes it was wrong to leave all those years ago, but baby I am here to stay, and if it takes me 5 years to earn your love then so be it."Before Baekhyun can comprehend what has happened a soft kiss is placed on his lips, it's over all too quick as next thing he notices is Chanyeol straightening his tie before striding away, loudly saying "I will be hear in 3 days to take you out for a proper dinner, Jongdae I know your hiding behind that partition, clear Baek's diary from 7pm on Friday." Noticing what Chanyeol said is true, he watches as Jongdae does indeed step out sheepishly from the partition. Both of them left staring in the wake of Chanyeol's exit. The moment of calm is shattered by Jongdae's high pitched "Holy shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoy this


	7. Plans and SOS’S

"Let me get this straight, you and Baekhyun, just casually had a come to Jesus moment, in the middle of his gallery! Weeks before the biggest event of his career." Chanyeol frowns at his baby brother from behind his desk, he had rushed back to his office at first confident in his plan of seduction. In a mere second he had fit of panic and text a SOS to his brother. Hoping said brother could help him with his plan to romance and seduce Beakhyun. "Where was Chen in all of this." A decision he is fast regretting, as he watches his brother smirk back at him, he sighs "the troll was hiding behind the partition, Sehun please bigger issues." Noticing the confused expression on Sehun's face, and aware that he hasn't told his brother everything he squares his shoulders and goes in for the kill." I kissed Baekhyun, told the troll to clear his dairy for Friday from 7.30pm, and left the gallery! This is why I messaged you, I need help." "Not that I am not glad you're back to your overbearing confident self, but why for the love of god, would you do that. Honestly you never listen!" 

Chanyeol didn't regret the kiss, yes he acted like a jealous oaf and all but stamped his feet, but that simple kiss, and the fact that Baek didn't push or even slap him away , means there is hope, which he will hold on tight too. "Beak, he told Luhan at dinner last week, that he wants to try dating, I guess you could say I became a jealous idiot." He watches as Sehun rolls his eyes and nods in agreement, "You were with out a doubt, however I'm so pleased your coming back to yourself, I will help you as I believe you and baek are soulmates." Touched at his brothers words he is so thankful Sehun being Baekhyun's best friend, hasn't told him to take a hike. He is aware now he is home, just how hard it is for Sehun first being in the middle and having to watch his strong, confident brother crumble. "Aha I know what you should do for dinner" he watches Sehun's eyes light up in excitement. Smirking at the memory of last week, he is unable to help himself, "not let you cook," Chanyeol chuckles as his brother stands, as his famous pout reappears. "Seriously I don't know why I bother with you, but I love Baek, and he needs this, take him to Itsuki it's replaced the Italian that was on the top floor of Park tower, it's his favourite place! Wear that Prada suit I saw you unboxing, trust me, Baek will find you irresistible! But I must dash, meeting my Lulu for lunch" "Do you think so" he watches as Sehun wistfully smiles and nods, before turning on his heels he stops "Please Chanyeol, I know he will! Despite what has happened, he has always loved you, do this right though." Nodding Chanyeol smiles as he watches Sehun almost skip out.

Chanyeol finally not so panicked agrees internally at the mention of the Prada suit, he agrees he does look rather dashing in it! It also works in his favour that Baekhyun's favourite restaurant is in one of the their hotels, being a little smug that he won't have to make a reservation the old fashioned way. Chanyeol takes a deep breath remembering his conversation with Sehun about honesty, at this his chest scar tingles. He vows that Baekhyun will know the truth at dinner on Friday, he will tell him everything, he has too if he wants their relationship to blossom like he hopes. He will not hide anything anymore. He will be honest about the harpy, and how in a fit of rage when he demanded a divorce. After he had found out about all her lies, ended up with a bottle thrown at his head which missed thankfully, but still managed to get stuck on the edge of his chest! Sighing he doesn't want to think about that night until he has explained all to Baek. He doesn't bother to pick up the plans for the hotel, no longer able to focus on work he heads out to Park Tower to discuss A private room and special menu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter as the next will reveal  
> what Chanyeol has been through. Please let me know your thoughts.


	8. Revelations

Baekhyun tried to concentrate on the task in front of him, he never normally has any issues when food is involved. His brain however wont let him. Even the simple task of deciding on what canapés to have at the Tutankhamun opening. All because he keeps drifting to the kiss he was given from Chanyeol, said kiss that was 3 days ago. He wasn't going to deny that it felt good, because it felt amazing. "You know that goofy smile is so refreshing," Baekhyun puts down the catering menu, and raises his eyes to his best friend. "Hyunie what brings you all the way down here" watching as his best friend swans in too his office. "A little, well tall bird told me of a date tonight." Baekhyun slightly shocked and hopeful, but at the same time he was trying desperately to be rational "Jongdae is such a gossip queen." Watching as Sehun's face alights with a smile, "not our favourite troll, my brother told me, he messaged and told me in person on the day he acted all caveman." A smile forms on Baekhyun's lips, perhaps this means Chanyeol is serious about them! It's a familiar yet long missed feeling of excitement that is bubbling within him, it's a welcome change from the usual sadness. "Well that is definitely unexpected, Sehun listen" "Please Baekie, I've seen you look so forlorn under that mask of yours. My memories of you being truly happy, are when we were at university. Now I know why, you were in love. My brother was an idiot, but he truly has had some demons to fight, and I know that in his heart, he loves you." Baekhyun's heart was hammering, it's all he ever wanted! It's true what he said when he last saw the idiot, he doesn't hate him. For the first time it's refreshing to be able to freely say it, and not feel that familiar loathing course through him, when he admits to himself that he has always loved Chanyeol. "Sehun, I am sorry I never, no sorry that we never trusted you back then, with our relationship, please know that Chanyeol has and will always been special to me." It is then that he notices the smile Sehun has, it's knowing, and almost secretive " I know, sadly I can't stay and chat, I have dropped the mock up of the exhibition catalogue, it's going to be amazing I'm so proud of you, good luck tonight" Baekhyun smiles at his friend as he swans off, as quick as he arrived!

Its some time later when he senses someone watching him, subtle hints of sandalwood and earl grey surround him. Smiling at the familiar and wanted scent, he raises his head to greet Chanyeol. His eyes widen at the vison of masculine beauty before him. Chanyeol's long legs are encased in expensive tailored trousers, his broad chest hidden under a black silk shirt. A dark burgundy Jacket, that he recognises as the Prada jacket he has been lusting after himself, finishes off the look. His hair in that trademark quiff, still as sable haired as he was 5 years ago. He wonders if that six pack is still as defined as it was 5 years ago! His happy daydream is cut off by Chanyeol saying "Sehun wasn't kidding when he said I would find you here still at this hour." Baekhyun's cheeks heat in embarrassment, perhaps Chen has a point about cutting back, when he realises the time! "I had hoped to change before our date tonight, I'm sorry time is not always my friend" he watches as Chan tilts his head and slowly drags his eyes up and down his body. "You look amazing Baekhyun, your style has always been impeccable, now we must go or we will be late for the reservation I have made." He watches as Chanyeol turns, gifting him a fine view of his ass, groaning as he realises that tonights dinner is going to kill him.

"Sehun wasn't kidding when he said you had been open with him, I have been trying to get a table here, to celebrate the gallery's success and was told there were no reservations available for weeks. I have only been here once, and that was with Sehun. The food is to die for! I've been so busy I forgot this was in a hotel your family owns, I should of just asked Sandra." Chanyeol couldn't help but chuckle at Baekhyun, who from the moment of their arrival at Itsuki had stars in his eyes. When they were escorted to a private room kitted out with their own teppanyaki grill and tatami table, Baekhyun resembled a blow fish, a very, very good loooking blowfish! Platinum hair perfectly styled, his trademark eyeliner and blue contacts, tight fitting black Jeans and ice blue shirt, god he was sex on legs. Shaking his head at yet again more inappropriate thoughts, he tries to refocus on the man in front of him, who he hopes will enjoy the lobster sashimi, snow crab and Kobe beef he has arranged. Chanyeol makes a mental note to thank his brother. "It's not just Sehun, I should of done this years ago, believe me it was a hard pill to swallow, when i realised what a fucked up situation I all but forced you into." He discreetly sends a nod to the waiter to bring out some drinks, as he knows this conversation, will require liquid courage. He watches as Baek's cute nose scrunch up in confusion as whiskey tumblr's are placed in front of them. "Please Chanyeol, you didn't force me in to anything, I didn't want myself" Taking in some oxygen, he reaches across for a pale warm delicate hand, hoping that Baekhyun won't recoil. "It was so very wrong, that I didn't fight for you, please I never meant anything I said" pleased that Baekhyun doesn't snatch away his hand, he continues on "I want to tell you what happened, I need to as I want this to work Baekhyun, please will you listen." He waits for what feels like an eternity, but is mere seconds for Baekhyun to nod his head, surprised when he feels the hand he's holding, squeeze his ever so gently.

"The whole marriage with Maria, it was all down to her. At the time I believed it was a deal between our parents, to secure her fathers backing." Chanyeol watches Baekhyun as he nods "i remember you mentioned the hotel in our fight." "At the time I believed my Father was behind it, it was like he became this whole other person. I was told about the wedding the day of our fight, then everything happened so fast" Chanyeol shudders as he remembers how he and his father went toe to toe fighting with each other, both screaming some pretty viscous things. He will always be thankful, they forgave each other, their relationship now, stronger then ever, and that Sehun and their mother were not around to witness it. "I cant understand why you would think that, when I read about the announcement, 3 days after our fight, it was like reading a love story!" Looking at Baekhyun, he can see the hurt still lingering in his features, he takes a sip of the whiskey in front of him, his nerves need that calming warmth only a a good dose of alcohol can bring. "I know, looking back the announcement was so well placed, I didn't see Maria until the day of our sham wedding. No one would tell me anything, before I knew it we were at the registry office, we married in front of just our fathers. It should of been my first clue, no massive party, no big white wedding. "I glad that didn't happen Chanyeol, my heart was broken enough"

Chanyeol winces as the hurt in Baekhyun's eyes morphs in too fire. He decides best to head on. "Straight after the wedding we boarded a flight to New York on her father's jet. The work Maria was booked for, was probably the only true thing the papers printed" he feels Baekhyun release his hand and lower his head in an almost whisper "tell me something you were married for the better part of 5 years, be honest you owe me this much, did you sleep with her!" 

Bowing his head, before he looks in too the eyes of the love of his life. He doesn't like what he sees, there's a desperation he never wants to see in his eyes, a lone tear falls down baekhyun's cheek. Remembering he needs to be honest "yes," his heart shatters in to tiny pieces, hearing the sob that leaves Baekhyun mouth. "Please know that i thought of you all the time, all I wanted was you." "Why sleep with her, that doesn't make me feel warm and fuzzy, knowing your getting cake and eating it. Whilst I'm left to wallow in despair." Aware what he says next will either make or break them, "the truth, I was lonely at first, then I started picturing you more and more, to the point where nothing but my memory of you could get me off." "That's rich considering, you didn't think very highly of my inexperience, the last time we saw each other." Chanyeol grabs Beak's hand desperately and squeezes it tighter, " I will never forgive my self for what I said" desperate to stop Baekhyun from laughing at how pathetic he is, "I found your emails, they were the catalyst to the worst time of my life" 

He waits with bated breath for the inevitable scramble away from him, but is surprised when Baekhyun doesn't move. Instead of the scramble and screams he was expecting, he feels the lightest of touch on his hand again. He raises his eyes to looks at baekhyun. He is amazed to see he is looking right back at him with tears rolling down his face. "Please I know fighting like this is getting us know where. I can see the sorrow in your eyes, and have done so every time I have seen you, what are you not telling me." He can see Baek is trying to be so strong, he truly is in awe of his strength, having lost so much in his 25 years of life. Knowing that he is probably a big part in his suffering, its truly incredible to him, that Baekhyun hasn't crumpled more than that one time Sehun told him of. 

"It was about 2 years in too our marriage, Maria was away on some retreat, I was on my laptop working late. That's when a notification about a bank deposit from my father popped up. At first I thought my father had deposited funds by accident, I was waiting for the go ahead to order materials for a redesigned bar. I then checked the account, and found the same transaction for every month we had been married. Our laptops were synced, so I didn't need a password. Not understanding why my father was depositing cash, I did some snooping. Thats when I came across your emails, and an audio file, it wasn't dated but I recognised the content! You can hear my name being chanted, heavy breathing, it's clear that what she managed to tape were intimate moments " Oh my god, what are you saying," "i hacked in too her email and found a folder with at least 10 emails to my father. She was blackmailing him, she believed I was paying boys for underage sex, she followed me to the university you were at." "She has an audio file of us having sex, doesn't she." He can only sigh and nod, taking a second sip of whiskey "I believe she doesn't know that it's you." he watches as Baek sits up straighter, picks his own tumbler up, knocking back the whiskey in one go "that doesn't make this better." "I know that Baekhyun, when I asked my father about it, he confirmed that it was true, Maria had compelled my Father into believing i was paying 18 year old boys, boys for sexual pleasure! That she wouldn't report me to the police, if I married her and went with her to the US. She wasn't happy with just that, she got greedy. The emails and bank transactions, I found showed she blackmailed my family out over 2 million won!

"It got ugly, when I confronted her and asked for a divorce, Maria morphed in to this harpy. I no longer recognised the friend, I believed she was. Then my mother found out, she wasn't happy, she very nearly left my father. My father explained that with Maria's father as the senator, he was afraid that the Kim family would use their own connections and I would be arrested! He believed Maria at first was trying to be the friend she portrayed she was. I understand now that he was trying to protect me. It wasn't about me being gay." Aware that he too has tears in his eyes, he grabs on to those delicate fingers tightly. "Maria refused to accept the divorce, did everything she could think of to keep me, she was like a woman possessed. One night she found the photo Sehun gave me of you, Maria snapped, she threatened she was going to go to the Media with her story, i tried to stop her. It was difficult, I didn't want to hurt her, she had been drinking, she grabbed the empty bottle, that was on the kitchen counter. From what I can recall; she meant to throw the bottle at the wall. It missed the wall and my head, but I ended up in the hospital with a glass bottle stuck in the side of my chest! He chokes slightly at the memory, he doesn't need to look at Baekhyun to know his eyes will be filled with horror. "It was bad I had to be operated on, I had 30 stitches" he hears the gasp Baeks let's out, but continues on.

"It was around the same time my parents and Sehun, heard your confession and were horrified. So as result they all flew out to help make my divorce happen. I confessed that we had been having a private relationship, and that what between us was consensual. Being 21 you were not underage, i broke down advising that I still loved you. That the wedding and being in the US, tore us apart. I didn't tell Sehun or my mum, about the fight we had. I told my father to make him understand why I said such awful things. It was an emotional time, my mother stayed on to help me heal." "With my dads help I got the divorce I had been trying to get for a year, Maria was scared I was about to go to the police, so she signed the divorce papers, she got no settlement. I took out a restraining order to keep her away, I finally flew home to Seoul about 14 days ago." 

Beakhyun was stunned, he never imagined this. He couldn't believe it, he had been separated from the one true love of his life. All because of some posh floozy blinded, by jealousy and greed. That both of them had suffered all because she couldn't accept Chanyeol, as just a friend. He can feel how much his heart hurts for the man in front of him. Yes Chanyeol hurt him, but when he remembers the feeling of being abandoned. He realises he also didn't do enough to fight back, a couple emails are so easily misplaced! Some lover he is, and he is best friends with his brother! He had ample opportunity to fix it. He could of opened up to Sehun, asked their Mother for help, Sandra knew he was gay even then, even now Sandra is the only parent figure in his life. It hurts knowing he was as much to blame for the fall out of their relationship! His pain is so small in comparison to Chanyeol, no one should have to fight like he had. His whole body demands he love this giant man who has been hurt so much. He takes a good look at Chanyeol, the vulnerability in his eyes is so potent, it almost makes him cry. He always assumed Chanyeol was happy, he can't believe how wrong he was! 

Unable to stand the distance any more, thankful that Chanyeol arranged a private room. He lets the tears fall and let's out a desperate sob as he clambers across the table, not caring about the whiskey tumbler he sends flying. He launches himself at Chanyeol, thankful that familiar arms are quick to catch his less then dignified attack. He takes in a deep breath, inhaling that familiar scent he has missed. "Sshhh Ive got you, it's ok shhh," aware of what he just did, and that he is straddling Chanyeol, he tries to pull away when arms tighten around him. He can hear crying, looking up at Chanyeol he can see a small shy smile and tears streaming. It's all he needs, he will not allow this man to crumble and suffer anymore. Knowing exactly what will make the tears stop, "it should be me comforting you, Yeolie." 

Baekhyun watches as Chanyeol's eyes change from vulnerable to disbelief, "you have no idea how long I have waited to here you say that." Sniffling as he snuggles in to Chanyeol's silk shirt, as Chanyeol rubs small circles on his back. "I'm so so very sorry you suffered alone Chanyeol. I was so blinded by my own selfishness, I never considered you were suffering to." He feels a light kiss on his hair, "Oh Baekhyun, I only wish I could make one change in all this, and that is that I never said those awful things to you that night, I was such a fool." Baekhyun clings onto Chanyeol harder, about to ask for forgiveness. He will beg on his knees if he has to! When Chanyeol's soothing voice speaks "please I know I'm asking a lot to be a part of your life, your my soulmate Baekhyun let's do this right." It's all it takes for the flood gates to open, releasing Chanyeol's shirt, he sits up so he can face the man he always will love! Not wanting to miss the look on Chanyeol's face, when he says what he has been wanting to say for years. "Yes sweetheart, its all I ever wanted" smiling through his tears, he notices Chanyeol's beautiful face light up in joy, as he slams his lips against Chanyeol's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter helps answer some questions. my thanks to everyone reading this. As always comments and feedback are welcome x


	9. Surprising Chanyeol

Baekhyun stood staring at the painting in front of him, it truly was a work of art. Not everyone would appreciate the dark and erotic tones the painting had, it almost borders on indecency. He had always appreciated this artist's lifeform paintings, yes they were always erotic, the sensual nature of this artist's paintings with out fail caught everyone's eyes at the gallery. This one painting, is a little too evocative and would not be making its way into the gallery, sadly it's too indecent. He heads out of said artist's showroom, a little sad it's empty handed, highlighting just how off his game he is. Sighing he knows why he has been holed up in the gallery all weekend, all of his staff even Jongdae, have been giving him a wide birth for a change. It's been a long weekend of soul searching, he's conflicted by Chanyeol and what he said about the last 5 years. He is also perhaps a little bit embarrassed, he remembers how he threw himself at Chanyeol. How in a moment of weekness he scurried across the tatami table, tears flowing and emotional. Cringing he remembers the look on said mans face, when he abruptly cut their kiss short, and hightailed it out the restaurant seconds later. He had enough time to glimpse the hurt in Chanyeol's eyes as he ran away, he could kick himself. He can't believe he did what he did, both the kisses and running away. He can hardly believe that last week he wanted to forget all about Park Chanyeol, and now that is the last thing he wants! His heart is so conflicted he truly wants nothing more then to have Chanyeol in his life, but not like before, he will not be a secret again! Would it be so wrong to want a bit of romance, to go on dates that didn't involve bowling alleys and cinemas. He wants to have a boyfriend who wants nothing more then to spend the night, it would mean so much if he can finally cook breakfast for someone. Maybe have someone to stand beside him when exhibitions, at the gallery have opening nights. 

Breathing in much needed oxygen he knows where he has to go, who he has to see. It's true his heart has never let him forget the only man he has ever loved, this wouldn't hurt as much if he didn't. Wincing at what he did at dinner as it was so undignified, Chanyeol looked heartbroken. a very small part of him is gleeful that Chanyeol will know how it sucks, when someone walks away! Shaking his head to rid him self of those thoughts, as that thinking process will not help either of them. He has to know that Chanyeol is serious about trying again, it is all he truly wants. That being said Baekhyun could kick himself, he knows he isn't the only one that suffered, in the years they were apart. His poor Yeollie, he can't believe what happened, that attack should never of happened. It's his time to fight after all, they are both the victims of some trumped up harpy, who couldn't handle rejection. He will start with his own appology, first it's his time to surprise Chanyeol by turning up unannounced, ready to fight for what he wants!

Across town Chanyeol sat with his back to his desk, staring out the window in his office. He didn't anticipate what happened at dinner on Friday! He believed he had everything planned out so well, the romantic dinner, planned conversation. He was not expecting to get a taste of his own medicine. Baekhyun running out of the restaurant like his tail was on fire, was a surprise, he didn't chase after the love of his life, as he knew Baekhyun needed time to process the information! Maybe he should of waited until they were on more stable feet, before mentioning Maria and her crusade of hate. No to hell with this, he won't wallow in despair about dinner. If he wants to be the only man in Baekhyun's life, he needs to fight for him, show him that he is worthy of a second chance. 

"Chanyeol" shaking his head, just great now he is hearing Baekhyun everywhere, aware of a pressing deadline for his plans, he turns back to his desk and is met by a vison! Baekhyun stands before him, scruffy platinum hair, dark wash jeans and a simple black jumper. God this man in front of him is beyond beautiful, "im sorry to just barge in to your office." He can see Baekhyun is nervous, his poor baby that is not what he wants. "Please don't be, let's sit over there it's more comfortable," Chanyeol directs Baek to the seating area. He is about to ask if Baekhun would like a drink, when Baekhyun starts to talk. "Did you mean what you said on Friday, that you want to do this right?" Chanyeol sucks in a breath, he hopes this means what he has desperately wished for so long. He looks at Beakhyun he can finally see something other than the blankness that was there at Sehun's. Not wanting to mess this up "every word, we are meant to be together Baek," the smile on baek's face is truly beautiful. "I do want that Chanyeol, but. I will not be a secret, we do this right or not all."

Chanyeol can feel his head racing, he can not screw this up, "I know you deserve so much baby, I want to give you the stars" "I just want you Chanyeol, that's all I ever wanted" Chanyeol smiles, surprised as Baekhyun takes his hand giving it a tight squeeze. "I came here to apologise for Friday, I never expected all that information, I'm sorry I bailed out on you." "It's a lot to take in and I wanted no, needed you to know, I didn't want you to think I was keeping anything more from you." Chanyeol watches fascinated as Baekhyun eyes shine with understanding, it's not the love he hoped for but knows he has to earn that love again. First he has to pull out all the stops and give this beautiful man every date he deserves. A light bulb goes off in his brain, knowing that the private dinner, probably was a bit heavy. "I promise you that from now on I will do this the right way." 

He picks up the hand that is squeezing his, still as delicate and soft as he remembers. He places a gentle kiss on the back of Baekhyun's hand, "will you let me take you on a proper date one that doesn't involve bowling. He lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding, as he notices Baekhyun nod his head enthusiastically whilst responding with a confident "yes I would very much like that." What happens next renders him speechless, Baekhyun leans over and places a gentle kiss to his lips. Testing the water he deepen the kiss, surprised that it's successful, but so joyful. How he ever said Baekhyun couldn't turn him on when the evidence is trying to push through his trousers. It's at that moment when Baekhyun pulls away. A finger placed to his lips "we said we would do this right, dinner Wednesday night 8pm, at Jungsik."


	10. Date night

Chanyeol hadn't felt this alive in 5 long years, he is so excited for his date with Baekhyun, he so desperately wants to prove to the younger man that he can do romance and proper dating. He has decided to keep tonight simple, and meet Baekhyun at the restaurant, he had toyed with the idea of getting a private car for Baekhyun. That crashed out when he realised he didn't know if Baekhyun still had the house of his fathers. So here he is already at their table, a request for a bottle of champagne organised for his soon to be boyfriend's arrival. He checked his phone, he sees the read receipt from his fathers assistant, he has finally got the first draft of plans finished, checking his phone is on don not disturb he raises his head to see every man and woman gawking at the entrance way. Wondering which celebrity is entering he too trails his eyes to the entrance, where his heart beat skips a beat. 

At the entrance there is no celebrity it's Baekhyun! who is currently dressed in an outfit that's pure sin, all heads are following his every move through the restaurant to their table. Those black leather trousers are sculpted across thick thighs, Baekhyun's ass he has no doubt will be looking incredible, and that black silk shirt against his pale luminous skin. Chanyeol is pretty sure Baekhyun could make even angels jealous, his beauty truly is otherworldly. He is also a little smug, that this beautiful creature is having dinner with him. Chanyeol can feel himself getting hot and hard, shaking his head lightly, he needs to remember that he can't just haul the man to the closest bed and rip off those too tight trousers! This man deserves real romance, the demand to have those trousers star in a private show will have to wait.

Chanyeol stands when Baekhyun finally reaches their table, noticing all eyes trained still on baekhyun, he narrows his own,this man is his! Catching Beakhyun completely off guard by planting a kiss on his supple rosebud lips, smiling when Baek's cheeks turn pink and sucks in a breath, yep he still got it! Sitting down A waiter approached with the bottle of champagne he purchased causing Baek to frown "I wanted to celebrate I hope you don't mind" "I'm actually looking forward to a drink, that however is an expensive bottle." "Yes it's a favourite of mine, I wanted to toast to our new beginning." Chanyeol watches for the sign that this is too much, he did splash out on a bottle of vintage Laurent Perrier but is relieved when he is met with a smile and more pink cheeks. Wanting Beakhyun to relax he starts with easy conversation, fully aware that wooing this angel before him, will take more than one date. "How are things going at the gallery, Luhan told me about the exhibit you have coming up, it's incredible that they picked your gallery instead of the museum." "Isn't it I'm still pinching myself that we have it, especially considering I didn't pitch for it, everyone at the gallery is so excited that we are showcasing." "It's an achievement you should be so proud of." 

A loud obnoxious ringtone breaks through the atmosphere! He notices then that Baekhyun looks embarrassed apologetic and nervous, "Sorry Chanyeol that's Jongdae's private gallery ringtone, he must still be there!" He tries to dampen down the disappointment that Baekhyun won't blow Jongdae off. When he glances his mobile he notices a text from Sehun, it's content just says CALL ME in capital letters. Chanyeol's happy mood takes a nose dive, something big must be happening if they are both being contacted. Chanyeol takes a deep breath, looking at the man in front of him, he makes the decision that what ever it is must be important. "Baek, baby you better answer, I wouldn't put it past Jongdae to turn up" in an attempt to give Baek privacy he checks his phone, he has a missed call and two texts, he fires a text back to his brother politely reminding him that he is on a date. When he hears Baekhyun gasp, "what do you mean, how is that possible, is anything missing!" Chanyeol, checks his phone, the message Sehun has written back don't leave Baek alone makes his heart plummet. He gets a look at baekhyun who is still on the phone to Jongdae, talking about full inventory, Chanyeol reaches across for Beakhyun's free hand, only to have his heart split a little when Baekhyun snatches his hand back. 

Baekhyun doesn't miss the hurt in Chnayeols eyes, he instantly regrets pulling his hand away. He will fix that later, but first he needs to get to the gallery pronto. "Jongdae, I will sort the insurance out, are the police on their way! "Baek they are already here," he knows Jongdae is hiding something, he raises his eyes to the man in front of him. Chanyeol looks incredible in his pale blue suit and pinstriped shirt, he noticed how Chanyeol's obsidian eyes first bugged out his head, before darkening in the most sinful of ways when he walked in. That look sent shivers down his spine, he remembers that look, Chanyeol wore it once before, just before he gave Beakhyun his first blowjob. Baekhyun feels guilty he truly does, he wants to mend their relationship not make it worse. He glances up to Chanyeol again, he doesn't see just the despair he was expecting when he all but slapped Chanyeol hand away. In fact it would appear Chanyeol is almost calm! Noticing that Jongdae is still talking, he silences the troll with 4 words "I'm on my way." He puts the phone down and is about to say he has to bail yet again, when Chanyeol surprises him with his own "I'll drive." 

It takes less then 45 minutes to get to the gallery, Baek jumps out of Chnayeol's top of the range imported Audi, as he notices 2 police cars are out the front of his gallery. As are Sehun and Luhan, the latter looks like he has been crying! Both he and Chanyeol rush to the couple, "Hyung, Lulu, what are you both doing here." Both he and Luhan watch the brothers embrace, Baekhyun doesn't miss the kiss Chanyeol plants on admittedly very pale Sehun nor does he miss Chanyeol's whispered "I thought you were on the way to Busan for the weekend." It's comforting to see that his best friend finally has the relationship he has always wanted with his brother, as his partner also fusses over him. He is distracted by a glint, his heart stops when he sees the trashed window. 

Bits of glass are littered all over the pavement glistening in the night light. Bright police tape covering the gaping hole. It's a truly heartbreaking scene, causing his heart to constrict. Beakhyun let's out a sob as his sanctuary has been invaded. He can't fall apart, not now he has to check inventory and the security feed. Groaning, as the gallery will be out of action for the next couple of days to sort that. He is about to head in when Jongdae comes bustling down from the entrance, noticing that Jongdae is also ashen faced, he rushes over to his best friend. "Chen, were you still in the building, do you need the hospital, should I call Suho?" "I've already called him, he is on shift today, no I don't need the hospital." Baekhyun doesn't like the despondency that his assistant has. "Jongdae this isn't your fault, we have a top of the range security system" "The art work is fine nothing is missing, The security systems did what they were supposed too! Baekhyun im so sorry" Baekhyun doesn't understand why Jongdae is saying sorry, when Chanyeol appears beside him, " Baekhyun baby, I really don't think you should go in there right now." It's Jongdae who answers next" I have already sent for a cleaning company." He turns to Jongdae, who is now openly crying, it's clear something sinister is at hand. 

It's like he is swimming he doesn't hear the calls of his friends as he races in to the reception, what he finds shatters him, police officers are stood at the security feed, one other is photographing the door. He notices Chen was right about the art. The viewing rooms for the exhibits are closed off by metal bars, as are the rooms housing artwork for sale. Thankful that at least the artwork on loan, and for sale is contained, he makes a mental note to move the Tutankhamen exhibit upstairs, when a wall catches his eye. It's the same time that Chanyeol enters the room, Beakhyun finally sees what is written there in large red writing I'm watching you. The statement sends chills down his spine for all the wrong reasons, he sees Chanyeol rush towards him, capturing him in his strong comforting embrace , that familiar sandalwood and earl grey scent invading his senses just as he starts to shake. "Shh baby I have you let's get you out of here." All he can do is nod and close his eyes.


	11. City lights

Chanyeol quietly watches Baekhyun, as said man despondently stares out the floor to celling windows of his penthouse living room. He can see Bakehyun's reflection in the window, as he's sits wrapped in a blanket whilst sitting on his sofa. Chanyeol's heart clenches in pain at the somber look on Bakehyun's petite face that reflects off the window. Somber but beautiful, thanks to the shimmer of city lights behind him. Chanyeol remembers how he all but had to carry the petite, much lighter then he should be man out of the gallery. Baekhyun was still shaking, his beautiful pale face nearly transparent! Chanyeols heart further breaking when he couldn't get Baekhyun to respond to him about getting home. 

Chanyeol knows bringing him to his penthouse was the right idea, he silently vows Baekhyun will not be alone. Chanyeol hopes its a one off and a cruel prank, not anything else. His blood boils with lava at the audacity of how some creep tried to intimidate Baekhyun. He knows Baekhyun is too innocent for anything black market, the same could be said for Seoul's seedy side.

He checks his phone, noticing a message from Sehun, that confirms Jongdae has been picked up by his brother, and the gallery is secure. He takes a relieving breath, and takes a further look at the man on his sofa, Baekhyun has always been petite, but now looks even smaller. Deciding that maybe a hot drink and confirmation the gallery is under lockdown finally, will provide some solance. He heads to make a suitable drink.

Armed with a chamomile tea for Baekhyun, and his favourite earl grey tea for himself he heads out to the living room. He frowns when he notices that Beakhyun is no longer sitting on the sofa, but stood staring at the window. He knows this is against their promise to take it slow, but he can't bear to see this, to see the love of his life so despondent. It's heartbreaking to watch, and gives him an insight to why his baby brother, flew to the other side of the world. He must make this right! Making a promise that this man will not stand alone for a minute longer, he silently approaches.

Beakhyun jumps slightly when he feels arms wrap around his middle, closely followed by that familiar sandalwood and earl grey scent. It snaps him out of the funk he had sunk into. Feeling guilty that in all the stress of finding his gallery vandalised, he has essentially given the giant man the silent treatment. He truly is amazed that despite what had happened, Chanyeol didn't bail and remained to stand beside him, heck the man all but carried him out the gallery. Baekhyun can finally see that that future together, that he has always dreamed of. Blushing at the memory of being in Chanyeols safe embrace, he wraps his arms on top of Chanyeol's arms. "I've been racking my brains Yeol for who could of done this, not one artist or organisation springs to mind. I don't owe any money, sure the national museum aren't happy a gallery is showcasing the exhibit of a lifetime." Chanyeol takes the words out of his mouth "the museum isn't going to resort to dirty tricks, you and your Father Lee were, and are honest and respected patrons of the arts." 

"Baby, will the exhibit be compromised now, can they pull out of using the gallery." Baekhyun can feel a headache coming on, it is a possibility, one he will do all in his power to keep. "I hope not, the exhibit is due to start in 3 weeks." Baekhyun can no longer keep it together he lets out a sob, and sinks back to the sofa, taking Chanyeol with him. "Why would someone do this, the gallery has been my sole focus these last 6 months, the gallery is my sanctuary, I've been so alone, since Pappa died. Feeling a kiss to his forehead "Oh sweetheart your not alone any more, I promise we will get to the bottom of this."

Baekhyun turns and sits astride Chanyeol's lap, his heart pounding in his chest as he stares in to the eyes of the man he never stoped loving. He can see the love reflected in Chanyeol's soulful eyes. He leans in to plant a soft kiss on Chanyeol's soft lips. Baekhyun knows that he wanted to take this slow and date, but he can no longer ignore the sexually charged atmosphere between them! He doesn't care that it is way too soon for them to go in this direction! Going by the impressive still growing erection he can feel pressing into his ass, someone else wants this as well! He won't deny this passion any longer, as his own libido starts stirring he feels a hesitant pair of hands dip lower from his waist over his ass. Tonight has shown that life is too short to have regrets, anything can happen in the blink of an eye. Baekhyun wants this future Chanyeol has promised him, its time to stop running. Knowing that they both want this he slams his lips against Chanyeol's.

Before he knows what is happening, Chanyeol can feel Baekhyun start to slowly grind on his lap, god this man is perfect, his ass still feels as tight and firm as it did the last time he felt it. Unable to help himself he moves a hand from that glorious ass, and palms Baekhyun's erection, knowing the tightness and leather material of those sinful pants will drive Baekhyun mad. It works when Baekhyun has to stop kissing him to throw his head back and let out a moan! Not content with just one moan, he doesn't want this to end, but knows the love of his life deserves more then a roll around in his lounge Baby not here, not like this" 

Chanyeol internally curses as he can see the confusion and hurt jump across the younger mans face, shit! Not wanting this beautiful boy to relieve that awful night, he know he has to think fast! kneading that amazing ass once more, "baby, please don't you want to do this somewhere a little bit more comfortable!"


	12. Worshiping Baekhyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first smut scene I ever wrote

Luhan's POV.  
A pink haired Chinese man leans back against the head board of his boyfriends bed, watching said black haired boyfriend as he paces in front of the bed. He watches as that amazing muscular toned chest inhales and exhales more with each obvious unanswered call, the anxiety oozing of him. "Sehun sweetheart I think you have tried to call your brother enough!" The answering scowl and pout his boyfriend suddenly has just makes him chuckle more, "baby you have already told him the gallery is secure and Jongdae is now with his brother. I know you Sehun, please tell me you haven't called Baekhyun as well!" It's obviously what has happened when Luhan notices his boyfriend won't look him the eye, sighing the petite pink haired chinese man gets out of the bed, not caring he is naked. Luhan walks over to his no longer pacing boyfriend who is now facing the skyline, wrapping his arms around those glorious abs, "Sehun you want your brother to be happy don't you, so why are you trying to disturb them?" Luhan watches as his boyfriend turns to face him with an almost desperate look in his eyes. Luhan knows that look, it's a strange mix of happiness and unease and is because this beautiful man is worried for both the men he cares deeply about. It's obvious to him what is going to happen tonight, he has only been in both Baekhyun and Chanyeol's presence twice. It's clear to him both are desperate to fix what happened, tonight the air cackled with their chemistry. Luhan didn't believe it would work out between them, but is pleased he is wrong. A slither of guilt enters him, he encouraged Baekhyun to start dating, he too feared the platinum haired pixie was heading down a path of self destruction! Now knowing how both males have been staring at each other, it's fairly obvious what will happen tonight, especially when Chanyeol had all but carried Baekhyun out the gallery! "Baby what did you think would happen, Chanyeol wouldn't of left Baek alone whilst he was like that."

Feeling hands encase his own "Lulu, I know that, and am so thrilled this is finally happening, it's just I don't want them to rush this and repeat the past" Luhan kisses a bare shoulder, "i don't either, but I truly believe your right, they belong together, let them set the pace they are comfortable with." "What happens if it all goes wrong Lulu I could loose them both!" "I don't think that will happen, Chanyeol will never again allow that man to hurt again. Now put the phone down and come to bed." Luhan yelps, it takes seconds to realises he is spun around and lifted off his feet. Next thing he feels are the Egyptian cotton sheets against his back, as his boyfriend climbs over him, Luhan hopes to pick up where they left off.

Meanwhile in a penthouse across town.

Chanyeol waits for what feels like an eternity but is positive its only mere seconds that pass. He wants this so bad! He knows this has be Baekhyun's choice, he will never again let him feel like he did that night 5 years ago. He watches as the petite man still slightly rotating those thick thighs on his lap dip his head in agreement, a beautiful pink gracing his cheekbones. It's all Chanyeol needs, leaning In for a kiss before he gently pushes the younger man off his lap and stands up. He can feel the rush of blood pooling in his loins already, he can't and won't rush this. Chanyeol will worship Baekhyun from this moment on, and treat him like the prince he is! Aware the longer he stands staring at him the more awkward Baekhyun will get, not wanting Baekhyun to doubt him or himself, Chanyeol leans forward placing a hand on a delicate tiny cheek swiping his thumb across it "Your so beautiful." Chanyeol watches Baekhyun's sharp intake of breath, before he captures soft and already swollen rosebub lips in a passionate kiss.

Spurned on by the rapidly harding appendage resting against his thigh, it's time he put his words in to action. Chanyeol decides its time to move to a much more comfortable place, his bedroom! He hoists the younger man up his chest, his heart singing with joy, when Beakhyun instinctively wraps arms and legs around him. Wasting no more time he heads to his bedroom showering Beakhyun with gentle kisses.

Those kisses soon turn desperate, Chanyeol takes full advantage of Baekhyun's need for oxygen. Gentle kisses rapidly become a war of tongues, Chanyeol really is wicked as Baekhyun is too busy returning kisses to notice that he already had his shirt buttons undone. Chanyeol is in awe, Baekhyun has always beautiful, that pale luminous skin that 5 years ago was all soft and still bearing a tiny bit of puppy fat. Is now a body gifted by Adonis himself! Sleek rows of sculptured muscles leading down to a soft patch of hair just above his trouser line, his moment of perving suddenly stops when Baekhyun pushes him back on the bed. Those soft delicate thighs straddled across his own thighs. Tiny nimble fingers making fast work of his pinstriped shirt.

Chanyeol panics, his anxiety over his scar goes in to overdrive, he can't help it! He calls out "wait," breathing hard, he knows he has confused baekhyun. His face flames in embarrassment and humiliation. A tear falls from his eye, he doesn't want to show Baekhyun the mess of his chest. Placing his hands above Baekhyun's fingers still in his shirt. "Yeol baby" He can't fight the sob that follows as he shuts his eyes, beyond furious his insecurity has ruined this much needed reconnection.

Baekhyun watches as the man beneath him struggles with his demons, the harpy that did this belongs in a cell. Not just receive a restraining order! Chanyeol's physique will never be anything other than perfect in his eyes. Chanyeol's always had a lean and solid physique, men 10 years you younger would kill for. Baekhyun can and will wait for Chanyeol to be more comfortable to show those scars. Beakhyun won't let anything else ruin their evening, he moves a hand out from under one of his Yeolie's giant hands. Then placing his hand over Chanyeol's chest, smiling as he feels the strong heartbeat underneath. "Sweetheart please don't cry, those scars should be worn like a badge of honour for all you have endured" leaning forward he places a kiss over Chanyeol's heart. Before he copies Chanyeol's earlier movement, and gently places his knuckle on a supple cheek, he leans forward and kisses Chanyeol softly.

Baekhyun remembers every word of that awful night 5 years ago! Yes he is still inexperienced about sex, He knows now Chanyeol didn't mean to be so heartless that night. Chanyeol had a point about him about being able to please him, he admits he was never great at seduction, and hasn't been in any form of relationship since, to hone that particular skill. Baekhyun slows the rotation of his hips as he remembers how every intimate moment was started by the black haired older man. He hopes that's all about to change.

Noticing that Chanyeol is no longer crying, he leans forward peppering his face with little kisses, Baekhyun starts to rotate his hips again, starting ever so slowly feeling that impressive hardness stir again beneath him. Beakhyun kisses down Chanyeol's face and neck, elated when he hears Chanyeol sigh. Beakhyun knows to avoid the area of Chanyeol's chest that bears scars, yet he doesn't want the gorgeous man beneath him to catch on to his plan. Beakhyun moves lower down Chanyeol's legs, slowly running his small hands over a silky pinstriped shirt. He watches Chanyeol's face as he lowers his hand over the tent in front of him. Taking a deep breath he can do this, Baekhyun gently squeezes Chanyeol through his trousers, watching as obsidian eyes fire open. Baekhyun squeezes once more and is met with a hiss, keeping his eyes on Chanyeol, Baekhyun makes quick work of the belt and zipper, good god he forgot how big Chanyeol's cock is, clearly strained against flimsy black boxers. Egged on by the hiss, Baekhyun strokes Chanyeol's length from root to tip with just his thumbs, increasing in in speed as hisses turn in to moans.

Glancing up at Chanyeol, Baekhyun can see a thin sheen of sweat starting to form on the tiny slither of chest viewable through the 2 open buttons on his shirt. Baekhyun stops with the teasing, and scoots off strong thighs, before Chanyeol can protest, he yanks trousers and boxers off leaving Chanyeol in just that shirt! Beautiful pale skin, strong thighs, Chanyeol's chest heaving with each breath. It's the most erotic sight Baekhyun has ever seen. Now it's time to reacquaint himself with that impressive and beautiful cock, he has missed it. Baekhyun leans forward and licks the head, excitement swirls in him when Chanyeol releases a porn worthy moan. He opens his eyes to see the look of wonder on Chanyeol's eyes, Baekhyun isn't going to fit all that glorious cock in his mouth. He will however ensure Chanyeol enjoys this, perhaps a little smug that Chanyeol will finally have to eat his words from that night. Baekhyun breaks eye contact as he places his lips on the top of Chanyeol's cock, slowly covering as many inches as he can. Using his tongue, he can feel each vein as he drags his tongue up and down the shaft, "oh fuck baby, keep going." 

Egged on by the positive reaction, Baekhyun hollows his cheeks and starts to suck! it's euphoric this feeling of being in charge! He stops suddenly when he feels a hand tug his hair, followed by a second filthy moan, it's the most beautiful sound. Slowly releasing Chanyeol's member from his lips, he wants to watch this man come undone by just his hands, now that Chanyeol's cock is more lubricated. Beakhyun can feel his own erection growing as he starts to pump Chanyeol slowly at first, smiling as Chanyeol moves his hips in sync. Beakhyun leans forward and captures Chanyeol plump purple lips in a searing kiss. Moving his hands faster he whispers "you like that" "god yes, keep going just like that." Beakhyun pumps twice more, it's all it takes for Chanyeol hips to raise off the bed as he shoots a stream of white across his pinstriped shirt. 

Chanyeol doesn't give the petite man chance to speak, he uses his much taller and stronger physique to swap their positions. Loving how the shocked look on Baekhyun's face is replaced with the lust he wore earlier. "What you do to me," not giving Baekhyun chance to respond, they have all night to talk about how idiotic he has been, right now Chanyeol wants to worship the sensual man under him. Capturing those swollen rose bud lips, as his hands make quick work of those sinful leather trousers and boxers leaving Baekhyun naked. Said petite man is panting as chanyeol runs his hands up and down pale thighs. Beakhyun's cock standing at attention, pre cum already leaking. 

Chanyeol takes his finger and swirls pre cum around the tip of Beakhyun's tip, loving how Baekhyun has to lean his head back against his duck feather pillows. He slowly starts to pump Baekhyun, using the pre cum as lubricant, loving how Baekhyun let's loose a string of small kittenish moans. Getting an idea on how to drive Baekhyun wild, noticing Baekhyun has eyes closed, he sucks a finger, whilst he still pumps with his other hand. Chanyeol doesn't give the man panting beneath him much warning, as he places the tip of his finger against Baekhyun's anus. Chanyeol watches as his baby's eyes widen yet remain hooded with lust, "is it to much baby" he needs Baekhyun to be ok before going forward. "Please, please please" is enough for Chanyeol, as he slowly and gently pushes his finger in and out. "Holy shit baby still so tight," Chanyeol watches Baekhyun as his cheeks and chest flush a beautiful pink as he fingers both his hole, and  
pumps his cock to the same rhythm. "Oh my god, I'm so close." "That's it baby let it out, cum for me."

It's amazing to Chanyeol he never thought he would get this again! Finally the man he loves is back in his arms, he won't repeat the mistakes of the past. He pumps Baekhyun again this time going faster, the other finger he presses down on Beakhyun's prostate, watching fascinated as Beakhyun doesn't shout or scream! Just silently trembles as he cums hard, painting his own stomach with ropes of cum whilst his eyes slam shut with the intensity of his orgasm. "It's ok baby, I've got you," Chanyeol slowly removes his hand and finger as Baekhyun continues to tremble, and watches as eyes filled with tears open, "No baby, please don't cry." It takes seconds to realise his lap is now full of a platinum haired petite man who continues to sob into his neck. Chanyeol holds Beakhyun tight whispering "shh sweetheart your safe with me" aware that perhaps the evenings events have caught up to him. Chanyeol holds Baekhyun close, continuing to rock the man he loves, it doesn't take long for Beakhyun's eyes to close, not wanting to disturb his baby, it's been a rough night. Chanyeol lays him back down on the pillows and covers him with the luxury blanket. Chanyeol grabs a wipe to clean both of them up, along with his hands. He watches as Beakhyun's breathing evens out, Chanyeol smiles, some things don't change, his beautiful boy always was the first to fall asleep! Chanyeol strokes a delicate cheek on Beakhyun's face, before lying down to join him, all to the backdrop of sparkling city lights.


	13. The morning after

Chanyeol groans as the buzz of his phone seems endless, he can sense it's still reasonably early as city lights are still reflecting on his celling from the window. Sighing with relief when the buzzing stops, Chanyeol is far too comfy to move, when a ping announces a text has arrived. He reaches out for his phone, careful not to disturb a certain mop of precious platinum hair. Chanyeol smiles its a morning he's dreamed of, currently Baekhyun is curled in to him, Chanyeol has Baekhyun's delicate petite face cradled in his free arm. Smiling he glances at his phone, the smile disappearing as fast it came, his text is from his baby brother, and has 4 words. OPEN YOUR DOOR NOW. Knowing his brother will not wait, he gently slides Baekhyun off his arm careful not to wake him, then regretfully slides out of the bed. Not before running his hand over a soft delicate cheek, still not quite able to believe last night happened. Chanyeol takes one last look at the angel in his bed, platinum hair all over the place, beautiful long eyelashes resting against high cheek bones, a complexion Snow White would be jealous of. Chanyeol makes a mental note to make sure he is close by, should Baekhyun wake up alone, pretty sure he has suitable grooming products ready for Baekhyun when he wakes as well. Smiling like a Cheshire Cat he strides half naked to his en-suite to freshen up.

Suitably refreshed, and wearing track pants and a loose t shirt, he heads for his front door. Opening the door, he is about to suggest his baby brother learn to actually sleep in past dawn, when he is cut off by the the tall younger version of himself stomp past him, a pink haired chinese pixie sheepishly following in his wake. "Don't you ever sleep" "good morning to you to." Chanyeol really does love his brother, and has a pretty good idea why he is here, going by the dozen missed calls on his mobile! "Coffee." Watching as Luhan places his hand on Sehun's arm which Chanyeol notices instantly calms his practically vibrating brother. "Yes Channie, 2 coffees will be lovely" Chanyeol smiles at his brothers boyfriend Luhan and nods in the direction of his kitchen. It's all in effort to keep the noise to a minimum, he would like Baekhyun to rest as long as he can. Directing both males to his raised counter top he gets to work on figuring out the cappuccino machine. He side eyes Sehun and catches a glimpse of uncertainty, happiness and impatience in his eyes. Chanyeol sighs he had hoped this conversation would at least happen after coffee! His baby brother clearly has other ideas and is on to his attempts to stall the inevitable lecture.

Sehun tilts his head to the side, studying his older but definitely not smarter brother! Chanyeol hasn't kept eye contact since they got here, noticing the penthouse is void of of his platinum haired, much to short best friend. He quickly scans the kitchen for anything Baekhyun related, noticing no phone or any indication the man has been here causes his heart to sink! Sehun doesn't want to believe his brother would be so stupid as to make the same mistakes of the past! Sehun understand's why the coffee machine is being used now, it's to delay his lecture over the treatment of his best friend! Sehun is about to raise his voice to demand answers! 

Sehun doesn't get to scold his brother, he feels a gentle calming hand to the knee, he turns to Luhan expecting to see his doe eyes pleading with him to remain calm! Luhan however is smiling and directs his attention back to Chanyeol, confused as to why he needs to watch his brother as he tries to communicate that to his boyfriend. Sehun is trying desperately not to get upset at the man he could be in love with. It's when Luhan grabs his face and turns it to watch Chanyeol's reflection in the coffee machine. There reflected in the coffee machine is a smile on his brothers face, it's small and serene. Sehun lets out the breath he is holding, thankful last night wasn't a car crash. He is a tiny bit guilty, he barged over so early and assumed the worse. Still it doesn't explain his missing best friend, "Chanyeol where is he?" He watches as his brother turns to face him for the first time this morning, he inhales deeply at what he sees. For the first time since Chanyeol returned home he finally looks like himself, a hint of the confident man Sehun has always idolised. 

Chanyeol sighs, looking at the clock it's barely 6am, his brother really doesn't understand boundaries. Chanyeol can think of a much better place to be. That being back in bed with his beautiful Baekhyun, preferably not sleeping! Chanyeol gets a flash back to last night, how Baekhyun's delicate fingers brought him to orgasm, how the petite man looked just after his own orgasm, beautifully flushed and trembling. Yes, definitely would rather be back in bed then stood here placating his brother. Knowing that if he doesn't at least answer, Sehun will just go searching "sleeping, something that seems to of evaded you this morning. Seriously Sehun did you really think I would screw up?" He watches as Sehun's cheeks go pink, suddenly watching as Sehun no doubt has a smart retort, instead Chanyeol watches as his eyes bug out his head as he locks on to something behind him, a sheepish and almost embarrassed look about him. Wondering what an earth has caught his brothers attention, he too turns and is met with a truly breathtaking sight, Baekhyun stands before him wearing just his pinstriped shirt! Looking closer he notices the tears, Oh shit! 

30 minutes earlier  
Baekhyun turns to lie on his back, not really wanting to wake up, he swears he heard a phone buzzing just 5 minutes ago! Smiling he reaches out for the god like man that is a asleep beside him, Baekhyun could purr at the sight of all Chanyeol's solid muscle at least what he managed to glimpse last night. His eyes instantly snapping open when all he feels are expensive sheets. No! Bolting to sit up, all he can see is an empty bed, this was not what he signed up for, Chanyeol promised they were going to this right. He bolts out of the bed and grabs the first item of clothing he can find, just happens to be Chanyeol's black and aqua pinstriped shirt from last night. Hoping he is just jumping to conclusions and Chanyeol is in the bathroom, he turns his heart and spirit dropping, when the door to what he assumes is the en-suite is open, and no sign of life can be heard within.

Baekhyun fighting's back his tears, starts rummaging for his phone in his trousers, he needs to send an SOS and fast! That's when he remembers he left his phone on the sofa, of all the days for his phone not to be glued to him constantly. Not caring that he has nothing on under the shirt he heads out the bedroom. He doesn't get far when he hears voices, voices to realistic to be a radio. 

Silently creeping down the hall toward the voices, praying it's not a radio, and that he truly is just being silly. That's when he hears it, that voice that couldn't be mistaken for anybody else "Sleeping." Baekhyun lets out the breath he was holding, nor can he hear what else is being said, guilty that he jumped to conclusions, he lets the tears fall at his own stupidity, Baekhyun wraps his arms around his middle, and slowly creeps around the corner to the open plan kitchen. Chanyeol stands with his back to him, His amazing physique covered by a loose shirt and track pants, track pants that hug around his tight glorious ass! That's when he notices Chanyeol is not alone, Sehun and Luhan have clearly spotted him, both looking sheepish. It's only seconds later for  
Chanyeol to follow suit and turn to face him!

"Baby, did we wake you," Baekhyun is stunned he half expected Chanyeol to react like he would of done 5 years ago, keeping him at arms length. Smiling, as Chanyeol holds his arms open to him. Unable to bare the distance and the guilt for doubting Chanyeol, Baekhyun nods unable to speak and quickly walks to only man he will love, wrapping his arms around hard steel. Blushing when he hears Sehun gasp! Looking up, he notices Chanyeol's eyes have a mischievous glint, it takes a minute before it twigs. Hoping that he is on the same wave length as Chanyeol, Baekhyun reaches up on his tiptoes, just as Chanyeol lowers his head, lips meeting in a searing passionate kiss! Much to his best friends obvious disgust at their long awaited first public kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may not be expected and I know it's a shorter one? but I hope it fits well, I wanted to portray some insecurities, please let me know your thoughts ❤️


	14. Jongdae’s Wisdom

Baekhyun stood staring at the wall where he discovered that chilling graffiti a week ago. The platinum haired man, still found it hard to believe the now newly painted and pristine wall was the scene of a such a crime. 

A crime it would appear the police were still no closer to solving! Baekhyun's anger spikes, it's clear it's no mindless prank! The culprit left no finger prints, the CCTV has been little help, as the culprit had a hood over their head and wore a face mask, making the ability to know their identity impossible. The lack of evidence, and not being able to identify the imposter was really grating him. Both he and Jongdae, had gone over the surveillance videos with a fine tooth comb, once the police returned them. Nobody obvious stood out, both men going over their diaries and appointments to come up with nothing, what made it more baffling neither had that weird sense of being followed at all. Prompting Baekhyun to take further action to protect his parents cherished dream, as the gallery was more then just an income and job to him, which made the vandalism all the more difficult to understand. 

Concerned he quickly organised a team meeting with the staff, all of whom advised they didn't notice anybody suspicious, nobody asking out of the ordinary questions relating to the Tut exhibit. Baekhyun not willing to risk anyone's safety, or his gallery's reputation decided to add further security. This consisted of a new sensor alam for the all the art and exhibits currently in show, a new sensor for the reception area, a new keypad lock for the entrance, fingerprint access to staff areas and his office. Baekhyun insisted on a budy policy for all his staff, after 6pm no one was to be in one area of the gallery without a second member of staff close by. The only thing left to do was to get the temporary heat and movement sensors for the most expensive exhibit the gallery had to date.

Baekhyun closes his eyes, he's not really sure how to process what happened last week, not just with the gallery, but what happened after, Baekhyun can't help but blush at the explicit memories of how beautiful Chanyeol was at the height of ecstasy! That and how comfortable it was waking up in his bed. On the one hand he is thrilled that night held the promise of everything he has always wanted, especially when Chanyeol didn't push him away when he woke up to company. Even sharing what is the only public kiss they have had. He isn't given chance to explore that lingering doubt, " You know staring at the wall is a sign of madness." Baekhyun smiles and turns to face Jongdae, doing a little puppy dance when he spies how his assistant has coffee in his hand. "Sometimes I think I am mad," "you are but that is why we love you, and why I have a coffee at this hour for you." Baekhyun smiles at his rather dramatic assistant, checking the clock it's after 9am hardly the earliest time of the day. "Jongdae we have less then 2 weeks to the exhibit," "yes I know, I went been down to the storage unit last night , they have installed the additional cameras you requested and I sorted the feed to both our iPhones and iPads." 

Baekhyun can feel his shoulders relax, "perfect now we just have to sort the RSVP's for opening night so I can confirm catering." "Should I add a further guest to that list" Baekhyun turns to his assistant noting the smug look he has, rolling his eyes, honestly he has no idea why he is friends with that stupidly tall man. "Sehun is a gossip," "No he is just happy for his brother, and let slip that he knows you haven't returned his brothers calls!" Beakhyun winces he hasn't intentionally ignored Chanyeol this last week, turning to face Jongdae, he notices how his face softens, and how he reaches out to grab his hand. "Did you two sleep together last week," "Chen!" "Baekhyun, I'm just asking or is this about what he said to you 5 year's ago?" It's like a damn that bursts as he nods at his best friend and crystal like tears start "I'm so inexperienced at this Jongdae, Chanyeol is the only person I have ever been with, when he called me an escort, it was like my world had shattered. He broke my heart even more when a couple days later he moved to New York, married to someone else! Yet despite all that, and after all this time, Chanyeol is all I think about, I'm scared Jongdae, I'm scared because there is a tiny part of me that hates Chanyeol for what he did, yet the rest of me just wants him to love me, like I love him."

Baekhyun watches as Jongdae moves in and hugs him tight, before steering them to the alcove he hid in when Chanyeol arrived unannounced a week or so ago. "Baekhyun, your allowed to be scared, loving someone is not always about the good times, you love that person even at rock bottom. You stand beside each other regardless of that persons struggles and faults, that's what true love is! I know Chanyeol has already pleaded his case, I don't need to know the details about what happened in New York. Chanyeol loves you Baekhyun! I saw it the night of the vandalism, how he rushed in after you and how he tried to shield you, and how he supported you. I watched as he all but carried you out, as you were shaking so hard! Honestly the look he sent one of the officers who was not so subtly checking you out, was all alpha male and even made my spine tingle! Sehun also told me the only reason he hasn't camped out side is because he has been to Jeju something about breaking ground on a project." 

Baekhyun smiles at his friend, meeting the philosophy and art student after Chanyeol's departure to New York, and just before graduating. Jongdae was all set for a job at a prestigious private school, that was until his father got impressed by Jongdae's essay on the modern art movement, and swiftly hired him as an assistant. Baekhyun now couldn't be with out his executive assistant. "Chanyeol is an architect for his family's hotel firm, Sehun told us about the hotel weeks ago, he is doing the advertising once it's built." Patting Jongdae's knee, Baekhyun suddenly aware he has hurt Chanyeol by not communicating, and doing exactly the opposite of what a couple should do, damn he need to fix this and fast! He gets up and turns to Jongdae about to say he needs to fix it, when his phone vibrates before illuminating Chanyeol's name. Jongdae simply holds up his hand, grabs the paperwork he has been trying to sort mouthing answer it, before he bounces away no doubt to chastise his next victim. 

Chanyeol paces in his downtown office, "come on baby pick up the phone," he hates this radio silence, and doesn't understand why Baekhyun hasn't returned his calls! He knows the Gallery is Baekhyun's top priority and that being in Jeju the last 2 days hasn't helped. His prayers finally answered when he hears that velvet honey voice answering. "Mr Byun, you are a hard man to get hold of" he can't help but smile at Baekhyun's sharp intake of breath, good it means that he can still effect the elusive petite puppy. "Hi Chanyeol how was Jeju," Chanyeol rolls his eyes, his baby always evading the elephant in the room. Taking a seat at his desk, "Baek Sweetheart what happened, I know we said we would take it slow, but not answering my calls seems a bit extreme baby!" "Your right about taking this slow, I guess I freaked out about our intimate encounter last week." Chanyeol can feel his heart skip a beat, and the start of a tension headache, he knew this was too good to be true. Unable to help himself and perhaps a glutton for punishment he has to know if he has to step up his game, or if he is sinking along with the ship. "Do you regret what happened last week?" Relieved at the quick "No I don't, waking up in your bed felt right, it's just I couldn't help but replay our fight all those years ago, I know it's different this time Chanyeol"

Chanyeol closes his eyes as his heart soars, he is so happy Baekhyun felt the same as he did regarding waking up in his bed. A flashback of Baekhyun looking so tiny and ethereal, his beautiful face clear of any of the stress of the night. What he doesn't like, is how his careless words all those years ago still effect Baekhyun. 

He can't have this doubt between them, he was an idiot back then, thinking fast, he checks his on screen calendar bingo! His mothers dinner is in 2 days, it will be the perfect place to announce their relationship, and hopefully prove that he won't hide their love in the shadows anymore! "You have to believe how sorry I am that i said that, I hate that it still causes this rift between us. I don't regret last week, what we did was beautiful, you were so sensual and free. I want to cherish your heart baby, let me prove it to you." "You have done so much to prove it to me Chanyeol, I'm sorry about the radio silence, someone gave me the grilling I needed." Chanyeol smiles and turns to face the river, so happy that Baekhyun isn't casting their second chance aside. "Baek will you be my date to the dinner my mother is throwing Saturday, I think it's time we started being more public ne. You know what they say third time lucky, our last two public dinners have been cut short." Chanyeol smiles as he can hear melodic giggles on the other end of his phone, "I would very much like that." "Perfect I shall pick you up at 7pm." A sudden commotion in the background followed by a loud whine can be heard through the phone, a second before he hears Baekhyun sigh, "Chanyeol baby, I have to go my assistant is causing havoc with my installation team, I am sorry about this week, I will see you at the weekend" Chanyeol can hear the rapid footfalls and the rising voice of Baekhyun as the phone disconnects.


	15. Teaser Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick teaser for the next chapter, who is excited for the dinner and some more of Chanyeol's parents

Sandra Park makes her way to the banquet hall of her home, it's an area they rarely use save for special dinners, she smiles a sad smile as tonight's dinner, although star studded is to raise funds and awareness for a local village hall that burned down. Sandra smiles the village hall had featured plenty in her boys life, both using it as a base for all things mayhem and mischief. Yes she raised two boys who have a 10 year age gap between them, they kept her young at heart. One could say she actually has three children, when you add in her husband! All three being the centre of her universe, smiling she can picture her two boys Chanyeol and Sehun as they arrive shortly, both will no doubt be dressed to the nines in haute couture suits. One could almost mistake both boys as members of a famous boy band and models, not the company executives they actually are. Sandra walks around the 6 round tables, each holding 12 guests each table meticulously laid with European silverware and crystal glassware, she has to give it to Luhan. Sandra smiles as the event planner, she now uses is actually her youngest sons boyfriend, she can remember how her son became smitten with the rather elegant man straight off the bat. She can't help but giggle, poor Luhan he really stood no chance against Sehun and his charms. Luhan has made a truly remarkable setting, the whole dinner theme certainly makes a statement, gothic black table linens with matching candelabras and Grand Prix red roses. The elegant setting looks like something straight out of magazine, the staff at their families most prestigious hotel, would struggle to recreate such understated elegance. Luhan matches Sehun I'm so many ways based on the masterpiece he created tonight and is a perfect match for her youngest son.

Seeing her youngest son so happy never fails to bring forth a bout of sadness, thinking about her eldest boy Chanyeol. Sandra sniffs she can hardly believe what she allowed to happen. She can't believe she and James, welcomed that lying harpy into their home for years, as a friend of Chanyeol's all for her to lie and eventually try and blackmail James, all to keep Chanyeol with her! Sandra clenches her fists when she remembers the destruction that witch has caused not just to Chanyeol and their family, but a young man who in the mess of it all, was forgotten and abandoned by them all! 

Tonight she will finally get the chance to set things right. Sandra can't help but smile, Luhan the genius that he is, suggested escort cards instead of the traditional table plan, loving the idea as it means she will be be able to execute her plan! Heading to the table where the escort cards are she finds the one she wants and swiftly swaps the one of Chanyeol currently sitting at table two and swaps that out for a new one sitting him at table three, the same table where a certain young platinum haired Byun Baekhyun is seated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments as always are always welcome please don't be mean ❤️


	16. The Gala Dinner and moonlight kisses

Sandra can't believe what she sees before her! She wouldn't have believed it either had James, her husband not rushed up to her with a smile she hadn't seen grace his face for months! What she sees walking into the cocktail reception, is something she never thought she would see! Her eldest son Chanyeol is entering the reception, with his left arm possessively around a back of a certain young man. Sandra sucks in a sharp breath, she hasn't seen this young man since the funeral of his father. The guilt at not making more of an effort is staring to eat her alive, Byun Baekhyun, the hidden victim of Maria Kim and her schemes! 

Had Baekhyun not had a breakdown at the Funeral, she never would have discovered what was happening behind closed doors in New York. Closing her eyes, Sandra can only pray Baekhyun will be forgiving, after all she and James believed Maria was trying to save their son. Oh how wrong they were, when what actually happened left a trail of destruction that will remain with them for the rest of their lives. Her beautiful boy, Chanyeol has physical scars, Baekhyun will no doubt have mental scars, as no one thought to tell him what was going on! Sandra regrets not approaching Baekhyun, especially when Sehun let slip Chanyeol and Baekhyun had a fight just before he left. No wonder Baekhyun had been so distraught, and distant from their home. They all failed him, no one even thinking to tell Baekhyun what Chanyeol had been through.

Sandra glances over to her youngest Sehun who has a beaming smile, and is bouncing up and down like a puppy. She turns to James who hasn't spotted their youngest, "I think we may have missed something in these last 3 weeks, don't you?" Sandra rolls her eyes as all James does is nod in response, he is too busy watching their eldest beam in happiness. Sandra has to admit Chanyeol and Baekhyun make a striking couple both exuding rather potent masculinity and very obvious attraction to each other. Sandra doesn't want this to be a dream as no two people deserve happiness more. She just wished that both sons didn't keep something this huge from her!

"Everyone is staring at us," Chanyeol can't help but smile and chuckle, he couldn't of planed this better if he tried! Chanyeol watches as Baekhyun's cheeks seem to blush more every time someone stops whatever conversation they are in the middle of, to stop and stare at them. Actually it would be better to say stoped and stared at Baekhyun! Chanyeol feels a surge of self loathing, he should of done this years ago. "Baby more like staring at you," Chanyeol is finally understanding what Baekhyun meant, when he mentioned being able to show off and take pride in his date.

Chanyeol tries to steer Baekhyun through he stares to their table, his hand never leaving Baekhyun's lower back. Trying desperately hard not to drag Baekhyun upstairs to his teenage bedroom! Baekhyun is dressed in a stunning white and black military jacket, which fits tight across his sculpted chest and surprisingly broad shoulders. Chanyeol remembers how he had to grip the steering wheel of his car so tight , when Baekhyun stepped up to his car in that jacket. Chanyeol had to think of some rather gruesome stuff, to tamper down his red hot arousal. Baekhyun wasn't just wearing that jacket, oh no Baekhyun was wearing those sinful leather trousers! Chanyeol loves how they look on the petite man, loving how Baekhyun dresses, he exudes carnal lust and desire! He isn't ashamed that its currently taking all his might, not to drag the stunning petite man to closet hard surface. 

That idea crashes hard when Baekhyun suddenly falters and his back muscles tense under his hand, Chanyeol heartbeat increases when Baekhyun soft melodic voice announces "Your mother is heading this way." Chanyeol frowns as he takes in Baekhyun not sure why he has such a subdued tone and has suddenly stumbled and appears nervous, Chanyeol recalls his mother has always treated Baekhyun well. Chanyeol doesn't have time to investigate why Baekhyun is suddenly shaking, when a blur of red silk and expensive familiar perfume engulfs the petite man. Chanyeol can only watch slightly stunned at what he sees before him, Baekhyun has tears in his eyes, yet his fists are clenched like he is in pain, his mother always poised and controlled holds on to a rigid Baekhyun tightly. It's clear to Chanyeol something is amiss and hears his mother whisper "Baekie, it's so good to see you! I know I have a lot to atone for" Chanyeol is further stunned when his mother holds his date tighter "I should of done so much more to support you when your father died. I so wish these last 6 months have been different" 

Baekhyun can only hold on to the only mother figure he has tighter, now aware of what actually transpired between Chanyeol and Maria, he can't blame her for the lack of communication. It was never her place to fix what started with his argument with Chanyeol. Blushing slightly at memories of his last physical encounter with Chanyeol. Baekhyun is as much to blame for his own despair, after all in the last 5 years he didn't say anything about loving her son. "Sandra please, no atonement is needed from you" in order to prove that, he reaches his hand out to the man he will no longer deny his feelings about. A spark of electricity igniting within him when a giant hand gently engulfs his own tightly. 

Beakhyun doesn't miss the smile on the woman's face, he can see so much of Chanyeol in his Mother. Both have that amazing still thick and shiny sable hair, those intelligent obsidian eyes. Sandra is statuesque in red silk, she truly is all elegance and glamour. Beakhyun doesn't miss the silent look she sends her son though, it's a look that says she is so happy for them, but that Chanyeol is in the dog house. Beakhyun turns to Chanyeol when he lets out a slight whine, ah maybe the giant hadn't been so forthcoming about them, Sandra smiles again "I will discuss this with you and Sehun at dinner on Wednesday, if you value your life Park Chanyeol, you will be there!" Beakhyun chuckles as Sandra Park winks at him, before turning her attention to more of her guests. 

Beakhyun's attention is swiftly bought back to the tall Adonis, his hand is lifted clean in the air as Chanyeol places a chaste kiss on the back of his palm. Baekhyun smiles, It's such an innocent and welcome move. Beakhyun has to admit the constant warmth on his back from that strong hand with those expert fingers slowly tracing a pattern is pushing all his buttons and alighting his arousal. Chanyeol hasn't stopped touching him. Baekhyun had to do a double take when they arrived, it was difficult to see what Chanyeol was dressed like in the car. Once they arrived Baekhyun's breath hitched, as stood before him was the devil incarnate, that god like torso dressed in a black silk shirt that ripples with every movement. He always loved how the older man dressed, it never failed to set his pulse racing, sadly he could never pluck up the courage to seduce him like he wanted. Perhaps now he will get the chance. 

"Well you both certainly no how to make entrance" Baekhyun can only frown as he tries to picture the owner of that statement. A voice that has an oddly sinister aura, and yet sounds somewhat familiar! When he turns around to face the presence, no one is standing behind him! Frowning as he definitely heard a voice, "Chanyeol did you hear that voice, just now." Baekhyun turns to face Chanyeol who is deep in conversation. Baekhyun assumes its an associate going by the conversation about building foundations. Baekhyun quickly scans the room for any sign of the presence, he doesn't see anything out of the ordinary. Shaking his head clearly hearing things, or maybe the break in at the gallery has affected him more then he thought. Shaking his head no! He will not allow one more date to be ruined, he so desperately wants this man next to him to be happy, he won't ruin that chance now he finally has him beside him. He makes a promise not to bring up that sinister aura tonight.

Before he knows it the master of ceremonies is calling everyone to their seats for dinner. Beakhyun is amazed at the decadent Splendour, that has been created for the dinner tonight. It's all very gothic Victorian with a distinctive European menu. Sandra and James Park, are still the ultimate hosts going by the cocktail reception, and silent auction. Baekhyun makes a mental note to make sure the gallery makes a contribution. "You look like your lost in thought," Baekhyun turns to that deep, smooth husky voice, smiling at Chanyeol "I am thinking of steeling away your mums event team." "Baek this was all planned out and executed by Luhan," "I knew he worked in events, but had no idea he could be so creative, the pixie has been holding out on me." 

Baekhyun will have to ask the Chinese man for some tips at later date. Looking over to where said pixie is sat, now would not be a good idea, Luhan and Sehun are currently deep in conversation with a man Baekhyun thinks is Sehun's boss. A warm hand on his thigh causes him to jump slightly and turn back to Chanyeol, who is failing at trying to keep a straight face. Baekhyun shakes his head at the giant, "baby, I never really understood your needs back then, I have done you such a disservice by trying to hide you in the shadows." "Sweetheart we agreed to move forward together that's all I ever wanted." Baekhyun breath hitches as he feels that warm hand inch higher up his thigh, it's stopped by the arrival of dessert! Baekhyun never thought he would be so relieved to see Chanyeol's second love, raspberry pavlova!

2 hours later  
James Park stands in the foyer of his home, bidding goodbye to dinner guests . James turns when he hears soft footfalls out of the banquet room, a smile gracing his face, when he comes face to face with his eldest son. Chanyeol, his carbon copy, save for the hair colour and eyes, those are all his beautiful wife's. "Chanyeol I want to talk to you, can you spare your old man 5 minutes" "Dad your hardly an old man." James takes in his son, the man before him, dressed in expensive clothes exuding masculinity and confidence, is a far cry from the broken man that arrived at this very doorway just 3 weeks ago. "I haven't seen you this confident in so so long, it's so refreshing.

James can only close his eyes "this is all my doing, I believed I was saving you, yet all I did was feed you to the beast, afraid what Ms Kim had proclaimed was true." James walks closer to Chanyeol "I will never forgive myself for believing" James is cut off "Dad please, I don't want to rehash what happened in New York, I'm home now" James nods, "Just promise me that you won't hurt that young man anymore." "Believe me dad that is the last thing I want, have you had copies of the tapes at the gallery from the police chief?" James nods his head, "that's what I want to talk to you about, the head of our hotel security has reviewed the tapes, and agreed who ever it is, they are not female." James can see that his son is vibrating with anger, knowing it will not solve what is going at the gallery but hopeful it will ease his sons temper, "Ms Kim has a Korean restraining order too son, any entry to this country will be flagged" "Dad I want Baekhyun added to that Restraining order, I will not compromise on his safety, we know she is well connected Dad, if she is involved I do not want to be so lenient again!"

James is not surprised, Ms Kim was lucky 6 months ago, yes he himself was out for blood, against his better judgment he compiled with his counsels wishes. If she or her father are involved he will make sure the media are aware of their lies and threats. "Dad I know she wasn't aware what she recorded was actually consensual and with the person I love she had no idea that it's Baekhyun, I just want him to be safe." James internally smiles, now this is what he wants, both his sons happy. Chanyeol truly has started to shine again. "You best go find him before he thinks you have run off! Now don't tell your mother, but the balcony to the library has been prepared with a bottle of champagne, why don't you have some private time with your man." James wags his eyebrows at his son who blushes slightly, unable to help himself "your bedroom has also been prepared should Baekhyun wish to stay" James laughs at the look on his sons face as he turns and leaves, already firing off a message to ensure the restraining order is updated.

"Chanyeol sweetheart why the blindfold, isn't it rude to leave without saying goodbye?" Chanyeol chuckles his father is a genius, shocking but a genius. It didn't take him long to locate his puppy, happily talking a mile a minute with a dinner guest about art. Chanyeol stoped to admire him for just a minute, perfect platinum hair, teased into a perfect scruffy style, those eyes framed with eyeliner just highlighting their intensity. Those damn leather trousers moulded to that ass. It only took him a few seconds to apologise to his mothers friend before he whisked Baekhyun away, ignoring the smirk of both his brother and father.

Ever so gently Chanyeol guides Baekhyun out to the balcony, on the stone balcony stands an ice bucket with champagne already chilling, two glasses waiting to be filled beside it. it's a perfect setting for a bit of quiet romance, this library is on a different floor to where the dinner is held. Moving them so they are stood just beside the balcony edge, "Here we are, are you ready for the blindfold to come off." "Seriously, Chanyeol this better come off soon" Trying not to giggle, it's truly so cute how Baekhyun huffs like an impatient little puppy. Chanyeol stands behind Baekhyun as he removes the blindfold, smirking as he hears the petite man gasp! The view is incredible the moon is full and casting its silvery glow over the grounds and large pond. The stars twinkle like fairy lights, admittedly nothing compares to the ethereal beauty of Baekhyun who is currently wide eyed, he hopes in happiness. Chanyeol is about move away to open the bottle of expensive champagne, when two surprisingly strong yet tiny hands push him back against the French doors. "I don't want the champagne"

Getting on his tiptoes Beakhyun pulls Chanyeol down by his shirt lapel, "I just want you." Before crushing his lips against the tall god like man. It only takes seconds for Chanyeol to kiss back, and before he can say anything, that talented wicked tongue of Chanyeol's is inside his mouth dominating him! Aware he will run out of oxygen, he reluctantly pulls away noticing both chests are heaving as he stares in to those obsidian eyes, that have become if it's possible darker. "Please Yeollie baby, take me too bed!" Baekhyun kisses every part of Chanyeol's face, in between whispering "make it official, make me yours and yours only!" "It was always you, Baekhyun, I promise I'm yours as much as your mine." 

Beakhyun is lost to all their addictive desperate kisses doesn't realise he has once again been hoisted in to muscled strong arms, Chanyeol's warm hands kneading his ass! Eyes widen as he is not so gently dropped against a wall in a softly lit bedroom. His jacket pushed off his shoulder, "your so beautiful baby, I'm going to spend the rest of my life worshiping the very ground you walk on." Baekhyun is hoisted up against the wall again, he can feel Chanyeol's hard length against his stomach, "never again, please Yeollie don't let me be without you again."

Using what ever strength he has, Baekhyun manages to swap their positions, now it's Chanyeol against the wall, "you look like the prince of darkness," his arousal flaring as his bottom lip is pulled out gently before being bitten by the older man. Sending white hot electricity down to his own rapidly harding cock. Baekhyun is starting to get inpatient, he needs this god like Adonis, he will not deny his love anymore. Using his hands, he gently runs them down that jet black shirt, feeling those god like abs! Letting his hands glide further down, finding his target is hard and heavy. Baekhyun uses his hands to rub them slowly along that always impressive length as he kisses and nips at Chanyeol's neck softly, the subtle scent of bergamot in his aftershave intoxicating him more and makes this even sexier. He can feel his cock harden more, when he hears Chanyeol let out the sexiest moan he has ever heard.

Getting down on his knees, he makes quick work of Chanyeol's belt and trousers, letting out luminous and supple pale skin, followed by that amazing large appendage! It's a cock that still takes his breath away. He kisses the tip, before he runs his tongue up from base to tip. Baekhyun hollows his cheeks as he starts to suck up and down as much of Chanyeol's impressive length, loving how each moan gets louder, especially when he runs his tongue along the vein on the underside. Baekhyun feels a hand in his hair that gently yet forcefully stops him.

Chanyeol can see the confusion on Baekhyun's face, "as much I love those amazing lips on my cock, I want something else" slowly he pushes the younger man on to his bed, unbuttoning that stark white shirt, he leans in and whispers "I want to make you cum on my cock!" Kissing down a pale delicate neck, he can hardly believe this delicate beauty is finally going to be his again. He makes quick work of Baekhyun's leather trousers, milky skin finally free of those devil pants. He places a gentle kiss on the nose of Baekhyun, as he reaches over to the fresh bottle of lube, glossing over the fact it was probably put there by his dad. He looks at the younger man, eyes dilated, chest heaving, skin glistening with sweat nothing is more beautiful then this naked creature. "Baby do you really want this," "more then anything, I'm meant to be with you"

Chanyeol places a gentle kiss on Baekhyun's lips, both of them moaning at the friction of their cocks rubbing together! He gently places his hand on Beakhyun's cheek and rubs his thumb along his rose bud lips, loving how he burrows in to his hand like the little puppy he is.

Moments later slim delicate hands are rubbing down his silk clad back "I've dreamed of this Yeollie, for so long please erase these past 5 years" a gentle kiss is placed on his lips, as those nimble hands take the bottle of lube, he has forgotten was in his hand. Chanyeol can only watch as the beauty beneath him sits up and opens the bottle, before he drizzles the substance on his tiny fingers. He watches as the petite beauty leans forward and gently rubs the substance along his cock, "oh god, what you do to me"

Beakhyun can feel his heartbeat, his arousal is so potent it's invaded everyone of his senses and has him vibrating with need. he has to have this Adonis and has to have him now! "Baby please I need you to feel you inside me" "let me prepare you first puppy" Baekhyun giggles at the new nickname, but lies back against the pillows. as those strong large lube coated fingers glide along his thighs before gently entering and stretching him. "How are you still so tight" remembering Chanyeol's earlier words, he won't hide his inexperience "it was always you for me too, baby there has been no one else!" 

Those magical talented fingers stop suddenly, Baekhyun closes his eyes, afraid the years of pining over this man, have finally ruined his chance of happiness! When a different type of fullness slowly pushes in, he lets out a moan at this most missed feeling, he can feel each vein even through the condom, he missed this, this sensual fullness that only Chanyeol was cable off, "move please baby I'm ready" steady thrust start "your so beautiful like this, I am so sorry it's take me so long to come home to you"

Baekhyun can feel his arousal flare with each sensual thrust, "more please" yes he is begging but he doesn't care! Warm lips are at his nipples, strong hands wrap around his hard cock, stroking in time with those amazing thrusts, all he can do is hold on to Chanyeol's back. Baekhyun can feel his arousal building like a supernova "cum for me puppy" it's all it takes for that supernova to ignite.

Chanyeol watches as once again, his baby cums hard, silently trembling as his orgasm is ripped from him. It's so beautiful and intimate, to watch this beautiful creature come undone. It's all it takes for his own orgasm to pulsate through him, from his head to his toes! It's all he ever wanted, finally able to share this special bond with the man he loves. Slowing his thrusts as he too trembles as the intensity of his orgasm. Amazed still when rose bud lips place a gentle and soft kiss on his lips "I love you Chanyeol, I have always loved you." He looks down at his beautiful partner, overwhelmed by the love he sees reflected in those intense eyes. "I love you too" all he can do is pull out slowly not missing Baekhyun's wince. He quickly removes the condom, before he returns to his love's chest. When those delicate fingers start threading through his hair, he can only succumb to his emotions and cry into Bakehyun's chest.


	17. Nightmares

Chanyeol stands in the doorway of his en-suite bathroom, he slipped out of bed about 15 minutes ago, thankful that he managed not to wake the petite delicate angel that he was using as a pillow. Chanyeol knows he doesn't deserve the ethereal beauty of Baekhyun, his cheeks still possess a flushed rosy hue, that alabaster smooth skin shines and sparkles in the moonlight. Chanyeol glances at the clock 4am! It is far to early to wake Baekhyun. Chanyeol rubs his back, the twinge at his lower back is a sure sign he went a little too hard last night, that and his own sore hips. He can only cringe as no doubt the angel sleeping in his bed will be in pain within. 

Chanyeol is beyond thrilled at their intimacy last night, he truly feels that their reconciliation is now complete. His heart sores, as he remembers how his beautiful precious Baekhyun declared his love for him. Those three words, he truly thought he would never hear them from Baekhyun, let alone get the chance to say them back. He is suddenly bought out of his musings by hearing a small soft whimper! He can't help but smile and feel like a proud alpha wolf because yep he did that! Knowing there isn't a great deal he can do for the pain his baby will be feeling, save providing a hot water bottle and pain meds. Chanyeol mentally rolls his eyes, he should of got pain relief when he was in the bathroom!

Chanyeol goes to turn, when he hears a sudden pain filled moan that is distinctly different to the previous sound. He frowns as he turns around and watches as the love of his life, starts to thrash around on the bed, concerned Chanyeol rushes back towards him. That concern growing in his heart, when he reaches out to cup a tiny cheek and feels a burst of heat radiating off that delicate soft skin. "Baby," concern growing even more when Baekhyun doesn't respond and continues to thrash about. "Baby, angel, puppy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued.


	18. Waking up

Beakhyun can feel the terror rising within him, the once sparkling Victorian inspired décor, has abruptly been replaced by darkness and silence. He notices he is surrounded by floor to ceiling mirrors, yet there is no reflection, starting to panic he desperately searches for a way out of this mirrored prison, hating that the mirrors creep closer inch closer each time he breathes caging him in! He goes to scream for help but no sound escapes his quivering lips. The silence that greets him is starting to make anxiety creep up his chest. Unexpectedly that dreadful voice from dinner materialises, "you certainly know how to make an entrance" repeating the words from dinner. The rapidly shrinking room is matching his rhythm of breathing, only making him cry harder. Suddenly the voice from dinner starts being projected by a second presence in the room. Beakhyun can only cower in fear, a bizarre cold presence bearing no recognisable face that shrouded in grey smoke starts to surround him screaming ineligible words.

The tone of the voice and the shrinking room scare him no end, Beakhyun, doesn't understand what is going on. He just wants it all to be over as he falls to his knees, clutching desperately at his platinum locks. when a sudden calmness appears at the same time he feels a phantom caress to his cheek! The caress is followed by a very familiar voice calling "Angel, baby puppy!" He would know that soft tone and loving comforting voice, it drowns out that awful voice that just kept ringing in his ears. He slows his breathing as the endearments keep on repeating, noticing that the mirrors have disappeared! Baekhyun immediately feels calmer, strangely he can feel cool silky sheets at his back and is cover by what feels like a thick fluffy duvet, is he dreaming? "Baekhyun it's ok we're here," that's a different voice entirely, its his best friend! The caress on his cheek tingles, yet feels moist at the same time his tears earlier must be real, the horror he felt is now gone, he slowly opens his arm still afraid of that terrible voice, what he sees makes him smile it's a familiar mop of ebony hair!

Awake fully, he sees the man he loves, Chanyeol's beautiful obsidian eyes that were crinkled in worry, now shining with relief. Baekhyun turns his head and with his still blurred vison can see the outlines of Sehun and Luhan. Unable to calm down he launches himself in too Chanyeol's safe embrace, aware but not caring that he is shaking and sobbing. Thankful that strong arms encase him in a safe embrace, he notices one of Chanyeol's massive hands gently cradling his head pushing him closer to his heart, the other arm anchors him on his lap. Baekhyun realises what happened it was a dream, no a nightmare! One that had contorted from happily reliving his reconciliation with Chanyeol, to that hollow menacing voice coupled with terror as the room shrank with every breath he took. That angry hallow voice has done nothing but plague his sub conscious , who could it be?

Chanyeol holds Baekhyun closer to him, his own heart beating fast at watching the obvious distress his petite angel had suffered. He shares a look with Sehun, this clearly hasn't been the first nightmare. His brother and partner have been hiding a few things by the looks they have, and how they are both not so subtly edging out of his bedroom. This episode and the violent shaking he is yet again watching is a concern, Chanyeol is so glad he and his father are conducting their own investigation, nothing will harm the man he loves. He shares a a nod with his brother making his features pool in to a look Sehun will understand, this is something they will discuss away from Baekhyun. Right now the pale shaking fragile man in his arms is his top priority, the whimpers and sniffles have finally stopped. "Sweetheart, my angel what happened?"

Chanyeol waits patiently for Baekhyun to reply, a sniff is followed by the small body in his arms leaning back, Chanyeol doesn't miss the wince on his partners beautiful face. If he were a gorilla he would bang his chest in pride, knowing that he did that, with a smug smile he hands over a glass of juice and some pain relief. Loving the adorable blush that now adorns his cherub like cheeks, Beakhyun truly is a beauty, one that is too ethereal for this world. It's a moment later, when that melodic voice says something that causes dread in the pit of his stomach "I heard a voice at dinner, one that is oddly familiar, the statement of you certainly know how to make an entrance was strange and filled with such hostility. When I turned to address it no one was there, it was the same voice in my nightmare." "Was it a male voice." He watches as his puppy nods and adds, "flawless Korean, mature." 

Chanyeol leans forward as he notices the anxiety lingering on Baekhyun's features, his heart breaks when blue eyes look up to his, "Do you think the attack on the gallery and the voice are linked?" How he hopes this isn't the case, his heart wants to say no not only to clue Baekhyun in to this being what he fears the most, but out of protection his puppy is so delicate. Yet his heart is conflicted that if he lies he will loose what he has only just regained, knowing what he has to say but making a silent promise to tell Baekhyun in the morning about his investigation. Chanyeol pulls his love closer, once again cocooning him in a safe embrace, "I don't think we can ignore them being linked, sweetheart let's not concentrate on that at the moment" "Chanyeol my gallery has been ambushed, clearly I'm being followed and you want me to not concentrate on it!" 

Chanyeol can't help but smile, Baekhyun truly is a puppy, looking too adorable as he almost growls just like a puppy not getting his way would. " I just mean it's a conversation we should have with my dad, at an hour where the sun is shining, sweetheart it's only 4am." Chanyeol places his finger on those still swollen rose red lips stopping any form of apology or protest. Taking a tiny hand in his, "I know you won't sleep, I also saw that wince you did earlier baby, you must be uncomfortable" Chanyeol watches as a second blush appears on Baekhyun's cheeks, seconds before he hides his face in his neck a muffled it's been awhile, and your huge is heard. "Come on puppy let's have a bath, it will help your muscles and help you relax." He smiles as he sweeps up a tiny Baekhyun bridal style, and carries him to the bathroom. His face and heart bursting wide with smugness, when he hears a further muffled Baekhyun who has yet to lift his head away from his neck, exclaim it's about bloody time, and my back is killing me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	19. James Park

James remembers with perfect clarity, the face Chanyeol wore the day he told him about the arranged wedding. He too this day can't believe he fell for Maria's blackmail, it really should of twigged when Maria advised him, Chanyeol would refuse to accept it. How she begged that under no circumstances, was James to reveal the tapes, as her Father would just arrest Chanyeol and let out the scandal of underage sex she recorded! 

He will never be able to get that image out of his head, Chanyeol eyes had clouded with furious desperate tears whilst they screamed blue murder at each other, how Chanyeol had voiced his hatred at him for using him like a pawn. 3 days later it was the wedding, James heart breaks when he remembers how he barely recognised his son standing in front of the judge, Chanyeol was shaking and kept looking behind, not at him, Chanyeol just stared straight through him, almost desperately at the doors to the judges office. Two years later the truth was revealed and his world was turned upside down.

He won't fail his son again nor will he allow the young man forgotten in all of this to continue living like he has. He looks once more at the young men in front of him, one his son who despite dealing with some awful events that he knows he helped orchestrate, still willingly calls him dad. James turns to the young man beside him, this man has endured so much in his 25 years, the Gallery and both his boys are his life. James hopes that Baekhyun wont hold what he did against him, as he truly believed he was protecting his baby at the time, and that Baekhyun will find it in his hear forgive him one day.

First they have to get to the bottom of what's happened last night. Chanyeol's hunch that the incident at the gallery, is related to Maria Kim is possible, however how she knows of Baekhyun is concerning, Chanyeol has made it quite clear he will not tolerate anything happening to him. The matter of last night, well he is not exactly thrilled to of discovered a possible gate crasher to a private event! The guest list an invitation only and handled by Sandra, many of whom are family friends! James agrees that something is going on, the ping of phone with a message from his top security officer confirms what he feared, there is no interaction recorded of Baekhyun and the stranger on his state of the art home system. Not that it's been Tampered with he knows his son and Baekhyun were networking and spoke to several people. James knows he can't accuse anyone there of scaremongering with no proof.

James sits back in his chair, watching his his carbon copy double, and the young man beside him. The sudden strawberry hue Baekhyun's face is now sporting would be funny in normal situations, however today is not normal. He is delighted that the couple before him have quiet obviously more then made up, he has noticed how Baekhyun has had to subtly shift around on the sofa and by the way his hands are currently wrapped like vines around one of Chanyeol's. The image before him makes him so happy, and able to believe there is a light at the end of the tunnel for his first born son. For now he will leave the matter of the party to his security team, as it appears the love birds in front of him need time alone, "Chanyeol why don't you and Bakehyun, head back to the city, you have a lot to talk about."

A wide eyed Baekhyun sits in stunned silence, unable to comprehend what he has just been hearing! James and Chanyeol Park, have been privately investigating the graffiti attack his gallery has experienced, using their own security firm that keeps watch over their chain of hotels. Chanyeol sits beside him, desperately pressing his father for an update on two separate restraining orders and movements of the Kim family! All the while he feels like he is trapped under water, clawing his way to the surface! Yes he is angry, but that pales in comparison to the fact that the love of his life has not one, but two restraining orders. Its just isn't possible that the gallery break in, was at her request! Baekhyun has seen the footage of the attack, it's not a female. Plus the Maria Kim he has read about, would of made quite the entrance in to the country, not to mention there would be some kind of fanfare from both her and her father. At the very least the media would of picked up on the return. 

Beakhyun still can't believe that her deplorable treatment of Chanyeol is not in any media, he still is not happy that Chanyeol agreed not to have her arrested! When at dinner the other week, Chanyeol had mentioned a restraining order. He has no clue how an American one works, no idea his magnificent lover has two, his eyes closing as he remembers how Chanyeol explained his scars, those scars are more then skin deep, as Chanyeol is yet to take off his shirt during their intimate moments! Baekhyun want to knows are there loop holes to these restraining orders? Does Senator Kim know about them? He can feel the onslaught of a headache, it's a lot of information to take in and understand. Truthfully the anger he first felt flowing like a river in his veins is slowing to a trickle, can he be angry at the man he loves, for doing what he would do himself, what anyone would do to protect the person they love? The anger he feels is not at Chanyeol or James, but at the fact they are no closer to getting to the bottom of the gallery graffiti then the police are.

Rubbing his forehead, and feeling a twinge in his lower back that's causes him to shift slightly, it's a move not missed by the man next to him. A man he loves, and doesn't want to live without anymore! Yes he has yet to look at his beautiful worried face, for fear of bursting in to tears! Baekhyun knows he should be more understanding, especially considering the events of 5 years ago, yes they are completely different, in the fact there has been no bodily harm caused, just some really creepy graffiti! Baekhyun just wants to believe what happens are just pranks, not what Chanyeol said last, well this morning. He finally looks at the man beside him, this Chanyeol, this beautiful Adonis who he never thought would be back in his life, is sat beside him discussing what to do next with his hunch that it could possibly be Maria behind this, and ways to ensure his safety. Baekhyun is oddly touched, yes it was sneaky of Chanyeol to go behind his back. Baekhyun can feel that bubbling anger fizzle out, warmness filling his heart. A sense of calmness and adoration taking over, as his brain fights the red mist that was flooding his system like poison. Feeling Chanyeol's eyes on his he reaches out and grabs a strong warm hand in his own small ones, it's been a long while since he felt this safe and loved. Bakehyun feels a second twinge in his lower back, and reality dawns on him, he is suddenly vastly aware of what happened last night! Oh god he practically threw himself at Chanyeol! Going by that knowing smile James has every time he looks at either his son, or him confirms his fears. James Park knows exactly what they did last night!

The surprisingly strong squeeze of his hand distracts Chanyeol from his conversation about security with his father. It's only on the second squeeze does he look at the man sat beside him. Chanyeol watches the angelic beauty beside him shyly smile, even now Baekhyun can still take his breath away, such ethereal beauty should belong to the heavens! He certainly didn't expect the squeeze of his hand after spilling what he has been doing, yes he will understand that Baekhyun will see it as sneaky and going behind his back. Guilt flares within him, he knows that he shouldn't have kept his intentions regarding an independent investigation of that cowardly attack on the gallery from Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol remembers how his beautiful boy shook when he carried him away from the gallery, he truly is trying to protect him. He will forever thank the stars for this second chance and prays that he hasn't blown it. The look on Baekhyun has been wearing has morphed from simmering anger, to slightly bewildered and pale. It concerning and heart breaking, is the light of his life now regretting given him a second chance! It would be what he desserves, after everything he put Baekhyun through! His beautiful angel deserves the world, not someone who is damaged goods! The scar on his chest suddenly searing hot, a stark reminder of how unhinged Maria became.

Baekhyun's sharp intake of breath alerts him, he finally gets a good look at him, his normal pale complexion is strawberry pink, he follows where baekhyun is looking, and sees the grin his father is wearing! That is the one thing he won't tell Baekhyun about, he knows his puppy well enough to know he will never look look James in the eye again if he knows that his father put the condom in his childhood bedroom, and the champagne on the balcony. Chanyeol is about to suggest they talk more in private, but is beaten to it by his father and his suggestion they head back to the city and talk.


	20. Exhibits and Hospitals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have done some research, I have even seen the virtual exhibit online, my aim was to try and make the exhibit Baekhyun's Gallery is showing as realistic and authentic as I could. All the items used are actually part of the exhibit.
> 
> I hope you enjoy I do love your feedback keep it constructive mind -my poor heart hates getting mean reviews 💜💜🧡🧡💛💛❤️❤️💚

Baekhyun rushes through his gallery, smiling at the happy and excited energy radiating around everyone. He can't believe the opening of the exhibit of the century is only days away. He quickly drops his MacBook on his desk, careful not to spill the much needed caffeine fixes in his hand. His hands aren't the most steady, too busy shaking with excitement! Baekhyun smiles knowing that currently it's the caffeine keeping him sane and patient, it's not working in keeping his executive assistant from his famous angry troll routine. One of the interns had called him and begged for Baekhyun to get there ASAP! He loves Jongdae he truly does, but his finesse is in art and keeping the Gallery afloat, he shouldn't be charging around like a dinosaur. Chuckling at his own joke, Baekhyun stops mid stride as he feels a sudden discomfort deep within, causing a blush on his cheeks and reminding him of the constant need to sit with a pillow! It's a pleasant reminder of what it he is doing to stay calm all the while his assistant has been acting like a drill sergeant, about anything and everything. 

Baekhyun rounds the corner, coming face to face with said assistant, "you know in different circumstances Baekhyun I would be relieved to find you not in so early." Stopping Jongdae before he too becomes a victim of his famous dinosaur like screeching, Baekhun holds up his peace offering. He watches as Chen eyes shine with appreciation, and his hand outstretches for the liquid gold. Baekhyun knows his smile is for the silky smooth frothy cappuccino. "I though we agreed, you would limit your hours to that of a normal human?" He laughs when Chen responds, "No that was you, before you rediscovered sex, which I will get the glorious details about later, one way or the other!" "I'm seriously considering the reasons why I hired you," "ah you love me, now are you ready to see the exhibit, it's almost ready!"

It's the moment Baekhyun has been waiting for, all the long days, blood sweat and tears, and months of negotiating with the exhibit council is finally complete. Eager to see the hard work all his staff have put in, Baekhyun beams towards an equally excited Jongdae, grabbing his hand he hurried toward the rather boringly name blue room, making sure they drop their coffees on the bench. The entrance way that was once just an arch way is now dominated by twin ancient black guardian statues of Tutankhamen, the valuable gold armour protected by hidden sensory alarms.

Baekhyun can't contain his excitement any more, he certainly looks like the puppy Chanyeol claims him to be, as he makes his way around the setup, his iPad on hand ready to make notes on adjustments. He is so full of pride, he and his team had spent hours tirelessly creating this vision. He is beyond awed at the magnificence in front of him, the cobalt blue of the blue room, truly makes the exhibit look like it is part of the midnight sky. Its breathtaking, and a truly amazing setting that has been created, Baekhyun adds notes to his iPad to ensure bonuses are added to all involved. Baekhyun smiles at the gentle warm blue LED lights, they bring out the colour of all the artefacts, the bold white writing, boldly standing out so well, highlighting precious gold and ancient glass works. "Baek, you're an artistic geneius, your decision to use the imposing sarcophagus as a focal point has paid off." "I was aiming for the sarcophagus to be the focal point, in place of the absent death mask, I love how the section of the ceiling with hieroglyphics its like the night sky, the mishap in reception has certainly worked in our favour, the blue compliments the items we have better than the white room." 

Baekhyun walks around the smaller individual cubed glass cases, some holding collections such as calcite vases, hand made glass jewellery, a selection of bows and arrows. Bigger cages, hold items of importance such as the Ostrich hunt fan, the miniature coffinette version of the world famous death mask, along with cases holding a rare white ebony chair and foot stall, and a rare gold ceremonial sheild. Walking towards the centre, he can see the granite coloured sarcophagus it was found in the tomb along with the death mask, just behind that, mounted on a blue background, sits an enlarged photograph of the world famous golden crook and fail. The original extremely value crook and fail set up with the sarcophagus, the balck and gold making a very striking image. Each item safely encased in the strongest flexi glass his trusted contractors could source. His decision to house the gold and lapis lazuli inlaid pectoral necklace in a separate extra special case, makes the stunning piece twinkle like starlight. Delighted that he notes if you stand at a certain angle , it's almost like your wearing the necklace.

"Jongdae, we did it we have actual living history, in front of us" "I wish your father was here Baek, he would be so amazed and proud of you! Look at what you have done with the galley, this is all you, you've turned a gallery barely staying afloat in to the top of the big leagues. Your idea to combine traveling exhibits, host guest artists has been inspiring." Baekhyun smiles at his assistant, before he closes the gap and hugs his closet friend, he can feel his emotions building and the start of tears, "I so miss him Jongdae, I did this all for him, this was always dads dream." Any further conversation is suddenly cut short, the exhibit suddenly plunging in to total darkness, the only light coming from his iPad. Baekhyun shakes his head, his attempt to calm his assistant was a waste of time, as he hears the familiar troll like screeches from his best friend.

Baekhyun sighs there is no point getting worked up, it's probably a faulty amp, or his contractor hasn't rigged the electrics up the right way. What is surprising is the sudden chill he feels slowly running down his spine, Baekhyun walks closer to the glass encased sarcophagus, dread filling his soul as he realises the power outage may have knocked out the security system! He turns towards where Jongdae is standing, still screeching into his phone, when he hears the smallest creak coming from above his assitant! Baekhyun glances above, terror filling his bones when he notices, a long LED light is precariously hanging above his assistants head! Baekhyun's eyes widen, acting on impulse he barrels in to Jongdae, just as the LED strip light crashes down to the floor! Feeling a white hot flash of pain, low on in his calf as he sends both himself and Jongdae crashing to the ground.

Chanyeol paces his office with his Bluetooth headset on, fed up of listening to the finance director drone on and on, about this year's quarterly revenue sales. He knows it's a responsibility he has to get used to for when he becomes the COO, it's just the voice in his ear is so monotone, any longer and he will be asleep. The sudden buzz of his phones startles him suddenly, a smile gracing his face when he sees the name of the caller. Unable to answer he forwards the call to his assistant he knew he told Baekhyun he was stuck on back to back calls today. His phone starts up again this time flashing up a different name, the head of security in fact, this does peek his interest perhaps the team have made new developments. He doesn't get chance to dwell on it when his assistant burst in to his office a message already typed on his IPad, the message making his blood run ice cold.

40 minutes after his assistant advised Baekhyun was en-route to the emergency room, Chanyeol is striding in to the emergency room. A nurse tries to stop him, he is not in the mood to play nice, so continues on his urgent quest to seek out his man. Stopping short at the right cubical, and the scene in front of him. The love of his life, lies back on a bench, a unembellished milky leg extended, Jongdae his assistant sits beside Baekhyun, who has one of the trolls hand held tightly, as they discuss new LED lighting. A gasp escapes him, when he sees the blood soaked bandage at the base of the bed on the nurse's trolley. Both men in the cubicle stop the conversation they were having when they notice his presence, the small petite man who owns his heart stops his conversation and smiles a tight smile in his direction, "sweetheart it's just a scratch." Chanyeol doesn't buy it for a minute, and can see a slither of fear in Baekhyun's eyes, despite all the bravado in front of him.

"How many stiches, have you had or going to have." Chanyeol watches as Jongdae gets up leaving him the seat, "I'm going to actually act like an assistant and get coffee." Chanyeol watches as he leaves, feeling a pat on his fore arm as the younger man leaves. He moves forward quickly taking Chen's vacant spot, he gently picks up Baekhyuns small delicate hand, bringing it to his lips and planting a soft kiss on the back of his hand. He smiles smugly at Baekhyun's sharp intake of breath, "I promise I'm ok, it's just a technical teething issue, and I only have 4 stiches." Chanyeol sighs he really doesn't believe that it's a teething issue, it's too much of a coincidence. "Beak, baby," he stops when his beautiful Baekhyun whispers "don't say it, please don't say it!" he watches as those gorgeous baby blues struggle to contain tears. Chanyeol hates seeing this petite man in front of him suffer!

Chanyeol should let go of the hand he has hold, he doesn't deserve to be here, this is all his fault, so makes a drastic decision that he should go! He goes to let go, when a second hand grabs hold of his much larger hand. "Stop! I know what you want to do Chanyeol, I won't let you walk out of here thinking this is your fault." He takes a closer look at those dazzling blue eyes, and is surprised to see determination in those gorgeous blues. "Chanyeol, we have had more than our fair share of shit apart from each other, I realise now what I was missing all those years you were in America" Chanyeol inches closer to the man that will always hold his heart. A shy small smile on his face as he notices that baekhyun is doing the same. Leaning his forehead against the petite male, "it's you Chanyeol, my life is finally back to technicolour, now that we are together." Chanyeol waits no more, so elated and in love with this man he gently leans in and kisses Baekhyun's soft rosebud lips.

A sudden uncomfortable cough is herd behind him, alerting him to the return of Jongdae. Chanyeol smiles, the troll is cherry red. "Your all clear to go home boss," "great we can finish the exhibit tweeks." Chanyeol turns to Baekhyun, about to say he thinks that is a bad idea when the troll jumps in "your clear to take the rest of the day off, I have it all under control, I trust Chanyeol can keep you entertained!" Nothing else is said, as they both watch Jongdae flounce off, chuckling when he hears Baekhyun's whispered "demanding diva."

Two hours later and Baekhyun's sits on the sofa in Chanyeol's penthouse, a mug of calming green tea in his hand. He's been left to relax whilst Chanyeol finishes work in his office. It's a stunning apartment large floor to celling windows, a view of Seoul not many can afford, it's so dazzling watching the sun set behind the river. The Fine Arts student in him truly appreciates the poster copies of famous art works, a smile gracing his features when he notices the jewel green feature wall behind the baby grand pianoforte. That sits below a poster copy of portrait of Adele Bloch-Bauer, more famously know as the woman in gold. "In all the time we have been apart, I still remember how you obsessed over having the perfect art nouveau essay." "Just for the record I aced that essay," "I had no doubt." Bakehyun smiles at the rich, deep tones of his partners strong baritone voice, his breath hitching when he turns to find his boyfriend stood in grey slacks, a white shirt that sits tight over defined arms, sans waistcoat. Baekhyun knows he has failed at suppressing the shudder that was rushing through him, from the smug smile on Chanyeol's face. It's not all Baekhyun notices, the shirt is almost see through, and Chanyeol isn't wearing an undershirt. Baekhyun heart breaks at what he sees outlined under Chanyeol's crisp white shirt.

Baekhyun walks slowly up to Chanyeol, desperate not to make him uncomfortable, knowing what's under the shirt is sensitive to him. He doesn't want to scare this god like man, the golden amber sunset makes Chanyeol's physique sparkle like diamonds, that he has to have now! Getting on tiptoes, ever so gently he presses his lips to Chanyeol's, as his hands skim down broad toned shoulders, hearing a hiss from the taller man as his hands rest gently against tiny mother of Pearl buttons. His tiny fingers suddenly encased by much larger hands, "your so beautiful Chanyeol, let me be your safe place, let me worship your whole being!" Baekhyun waits patiently, eyes only for the beautiful Adonis, and for the ok to continue. He knows he has it when strong fingers gently remove his out the way, and slowly open his shirt. Baekhyun can feel a tear slide down his cheek at what he sees on Chanyeol's skin! Stepping even closer as he let's a finger leave featherlight traces over the raised taut skin of multiple scars, some bigger then others. Yes Chanyeol's skin is no longer blemish free, but he will always be beautiful in his eyes. Hearing a small sniffle he raises his head, noticing how Chanyeol has tears falling down his cheeks, Baekhyun leans forward and kisses the biggest zigzagged scar. Not wanting this man to feel shame in any way he places his hand on one of his searing hot cheeks, wiping away a tear. He doesn't get to confess his love, as his mouth is suddenly dominated by fierce and hungry kisses, that he happily returns.

Baekhyun's hand is still on Chanyeol's cheek when he suddenly no longer feels the plush carpet under his toes. He doesn't have chance to respond as the next thing he feels against his still fully clothed back, is the smooth sitika spruce wood of the closed piano. He can only hold on tight to those amazing broad shoulders of his lover who is currently kissing him senseless, as his hands continues on his quest, Baekhyun gasps when sudden cold strong fingers are in his trousers releasing his already hardening cock. "Baek baby I just want you to feel" 

Chanyeol can see a small hint of confusion in the stunning blue eyes of his partner. He internally chastises himself, at forgetting Baekhyun's only experiences are those of the last couple of weeks, and their romps all those years ago. Leaning down he kisses the end of Baekhyun's nose gently, before whispering "do you trust me," loving how the man beneath him, has eyes full of love, a look that only ever been for him, even with the scars he bears. He gently starts to move his hand, loving how Baekhyun's eyes roll in pleasure, and how his cock is already leaking pre cum. His baby is so sensitive and he has hardly done anything, if he was a wolf he would be growling in pride. Wanting this to benefit both of them, he releases his already hard member, lining both of their cocks up, loving the moan Baekhyun let's loose. 

Chanyeol gently angles Baekhun higher so his back is fully supported by the piano, it's such a sinful view, he's pretty sure he won't ever look at his piano the same way. "Baby what you do to me' "please don't stop what ever your doing' "sshh baby I will make you feel good, I promise." Leaning down he kiss those rose bud lips, as his hands start stroking both of their members, making each stroke faster and faster, it's such a dirty sight, each member is rock solid and leaking already! He raises his head when he hears beautiful moans of pleasure, "that's it baby" loving how Baekhyun slurs out a semblance of "feels so good!" He knows his baby is so close to coming as his member is twitching in his hand. Chanyeol let's out his own moan at beautiful sensual scene Baekhyun makes, still fully clothed bathed in the golden sunset rays, panting, cheeks red with arousal, eyes shining with love. It's all it takes for that familiar burn in his lower back, smiling as he hears his baby whimper, as he shoots a pearl white and sticky load into his hand. It's all it takes for that burn within him to ignite, shooting his own load all over his hand. Chanyeol smiles, the only thing heard for a couple minutes is laboured breathing, as they each softly whisper sweet nothings to each other. Chanyeol knows they need to talk about the gallery and the accident, but not now, right now he just wants to bask in the love they have for each other, he looks at Baekhyun who eye lids are already falling, he gently lifts his baby bridal style and heads for the bedroom.


	21. A war of the Heart

Baekhyun wakes suddenly to sound of rain lashing against the windows, windows that don't belong in his bedroom! He tries to turn but is unable to move due to the dead weight lying across his naked chest, said weight is also naked! Smiling when he instantly recognises that raven hair using his chest as a pillow, and that unmistakable comforting earl grey and sandalwood scent, one that can only belong to his soulmate. He lets out a small gasp as memories of last night assault him, the desperate whimpers and cries for more, phantom sensations of sensual open mouthed kisses and soft touches over scalded skin, followed by the most erotic hand job he has ever experienced overflows his senses. One thing for sure as Baekhyun feels the heat in his cheeks is he will never look at that piano the same again!

Not wanting to wake the gorgeous Adonis next to him, Baekhyun gently moves the arm wrapped around his middle, trying not to wake the beautiful man. Finally out of the confines of strong sculpted arms, Baekhyun gently leaves the bed and steals the Balenciaga hoodie he sees on the wooden suit holder before tiptoeing out of the bedroom. Walking past the piano and book case to the floor to ceiling window where the city lights twinkle and the Han River sparkles, Baekhyun would make himself tea, but fears the kettle will wake the man still in bed. Baekhyun releases a happy hum when he spots the cocktail table and a bottle of whisky, much better then tea to calm his rising insecurities.

With a snifter of whiskey in hand, Baekhyun sits listening to the calming sound of rainfall against the window. He can't believe it's been less than a month since he last sat at this window, a couple days before which he still can't quite believe that his heart was pinning for the love of the man still sleeping in the next room! Baekhyun tilts his head at his reflection, his silver grey hair is messed and sticking up in places, his eyes still have a glazed look to them and that red blush is still across his checks, he looks like a hot a mess! Fitting really as that is exactly how he feels, shaking his head a his own reflection Baekhyun takes a sip of the whiskey in his hand hissing slightly at the prickling yet soothing burn in his throat.

With the rain still lashing at the window, Baekhyun lets his mind wonder over the whirlwind of the last few weeks and the battle currently going on between his head and heart! Can he truly do this, yes he loves Chanyeol with all his being and has never cared for their 10 year age gap! That gap pales in comparison, to the love he knows they both have for each other. What he does care about are the hurtful memories that his mind just won't let him forget, his heart still bleeds for the stubborn Indifference Chanyeol had that night, not to mention the vitriol of his words. That's the part he is fighting his head over, will those awful words be repeated, those words shattered his confidence. Not just his confidence but his lack of experience last night again highlighted just how inexperienced he is at seduction, he feels like he will forever be one step behind Chanyeol the man has the stamina of a god. Baekhyun sighs Jongdae was right love is certainly a form of exquisite pain, one that is causing a war between his head and heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a a little chapter whilst I wait for my iPad replacement sadly my current one has died :(
> 
> As the title of this chapter suggest Baekhyun is having a war on how he should be feeling, I'm not going to give to much away just say watch this space for more. 
> 
> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoy this little snippet I can't wait to see what you all think 
> 
> Now back to work I go 💜💜💜


	22. Declarations

Feeling a chilly breeze caress his scar, Chanyeol frowns in his sleep once he realises what's missing and why he is cold! There should be a petite platinum haired pixie sleeping atop his chest which he worryingly can't sense the younger man. He wakes instantly when he feels nothing but Egyptian cotton sheet beside him. Sitting up in bed a sudden burst of panic races through his heart, could his insistence that the accident be more then accident pushed Baekhyun to the edge! Chanyeol is thankful he had the good sense to sleep in his boxers, as he finds a t shirt on the padded stool at the base of his super king size bed, before rushing out the bedroom hoping that Baekhyun hasn't snuck away.

He stops dead in his tracks and his breath hitches at the picture before him, his beautiful Baekhyun is still here and wearing his favourite hoodie, a statement Balenciaga number that he will never admit looks better on the smaller male then it does on himself. Chanyeol can see from where he stands that Baekhyun is deep in thought, he is surprised to see the tumbler of alcohol in his hand. He can see from the colour that the drink in that crystal tumbler is some of the stronger whiskey he has privately imported. Memories of the times Baekhyun indulged in alcohol, who even then didn't have the best tolerance for anything remotely alcoholic. Those memories are mostly the times when he and Baekhyun would be at loggerheads about being out and proud, wanting to make their relationship official. Chanyeol remembers clearly the times Baek would call him in tears about wanting more than Chanyeol was willing to give! God he really was a shit back then first with the refusal to make them official, constantly bickering over it, and then that awful fight 5 years ago.

He is so underserving of this beautiful man, yet this amazing creature is the only one in his heart. It was memories of that platinum hair and baby blues, that got him through those darkest nights. Chanyeol can sense the sadness and confusion radiating off Baekhyun's reflection, he has a pretty good idea what's on his mind. "Baekhyun baby," he can't help but flinch at the shriek Baekhyun lets out, his heart drops when baekhyun turns to face him with tears forming in his eyes. Chanyeol moves fast and instantly engulfs the other half of his soul in his arms "What's wrong is there more damage at the gallery?" His heart aches when Baekhyun takes a step back from his embrace, Chanyeol almost misses the slight shake of platinum hair "it's not the gallery."

He watches as Baekhyun seems to fight a war within himself, before taking a deep breath and looking straight in to his eyes "it's the war between my heart and mind that woke me, my mind keeps remembering what you said 5 years ago sand telling my heart I should still hate you, I'm afraid that history will repeat itself." Chanyeol feels his heart shatter at that admission from the man he loves, thinking fast he sinks to his knees ignoring the desperate "what are you doing!" Grabbing a delicate hand in his own. "I meant what I said that night at Itsuki, I want to do this right, what I said back then will always the biggest regret of my 35 years of living, I love you so much i will spend the rest of my life on my knees if that is what you want!"

Chanyeol stays on his knees, unable to look at the most gorgeous creature in the world to him, this beautiful pure hearted man's insecurities are the result of all his wrong doings, he doesn't deserve his love, let alone his time. "Chanyeol look at me! This isn't what I want, I don't want you to beg for forgiveness," Chanyeol watches as Baekhyun too sinks to the floor "I'm tired of fighting myself for what I want, we deserve to fight for our love Chanyeol," Chanyeol lets out a gasp when he feels a warm delicate hand on his cheek, taking that tiny hand gently in his own he places a kiss to the palm never taking his eyes off those sparkling blue eyes. He then whispers to Baekhyun "Your allowed to be scared Baby, I wish I had the bravery you have perhaps if I had been brave from the start of our relationship back then, we wouldn't of been separated."

Chanyeol is completely awed by what baekhyun says next, "you amaze me every day, your inner strength is incredible after everything you have been through and suffered! Someone reminded me that loving someone is also about loving someone through the bad times, its standing beside them even at rock bottom" Chanyeol didn't think he could love this man more, he has been completely floored by Baekhyun's honesty, he dares to believe they are on the same page, desperate to show him that he does love him "that's what i want Baekhyun baby, I want us to stand beside each other, hopefully grow old together, I know I have made colossal mistakes but I believe our love can conquer all." A gentle kiss to his lips is the next thing Chanyeol feels, he watches as the other half to his soul smiles softly before whispering " i love you!" Chanyeol pulls the petite male towards him as he stands up, holding Baekhyun under his glorious svelte thighs. Leaning in he whispers his own declaration, "i love you Baekhyun, my heart will always belong to you" before he claims those dainty perfect rose red lips in a searing kiss as he walks them back to his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the mistakes on this i wrote this on my phone on my extended lunch break yesterday rather then my iPad my new one arrives at the weekend!
> 
> I know a few will wonder why I have written about their insecurities and a further heart to heart, I didn't want there hardships to be forgotten so easily as I have said before they need a united front for the next update (stayed tuned) I'm finally going to reveal who's behind the drama! 
> 
> In the meantime I have recently started a second story, An Emperors Heartache- it's my first ever historical story- i would love to know what you all think if you have time please do check it out and let me know what you think
> 
> Until next time stay safe ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	23. Explicit Showers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to leave this here, I hope every one likes this rather smutty update, I wanted to do something special for reaching over 500 reads and this idea popped in my head as a gift to you all :)   
> I can't thank everyone enough💜💜💜💜❤️❤️❤️❤️

It's only an hour after declaring love for each other that Chanyeol leans his head back against the marble tiles of his double shower. Unable to move from the built in bench he sits on, not that he could or wants to! The hot flat surface of Baekhyun's tongue licking him from the base of his cock to the tip, makes him fist his hand in Baekhyun's soft gorgeous platinum hair. The second lick at the slit of his cock head makes him growl, finally opening his eyes he looks down and locks eyes with the man on his knees, his beautiful baby blues hooded in lust as he again licks at his tip like a eager kitten! Chanyeol can feel the water running down his scared chest but it does nothing to cool him down. The air around them is hot and humid and smells of neroli and sex, it's his new favourite smell. Eyes still on his puppy he inhales deep when he feels dainty fingers wrap around his base, Chanyeol chokes on a moan when he watches those bruised rosebud lips engulf him, hands and tongue working in perfect symphony! Choking out a "fuck baby, do that again" when he feels those nibble fingers tap against his manhood synchronised to the hot deep swirls of Beakhyun's tongue. 

This is what heaven must feel like, as he feels his legs tremble and that delicious burn start rising in the pit of his stomach, he whines when Baekhyun suddenly stops it takes a second to realise the hissing sound he heard just now was actually him. A soft melodic "did I do something wrong?" Chanyeol senses return to him at the uncertainty of that statement, flabbergasted that his angel can think that! Chanyeol hates that Baekhyun's eyes shine in uncertainty and embarrassment, needing to reassure him Chanyeol leans forward cupping a cheek as he gently pulls Baekhyun level and used his other hand to guide those delicate fingers back around his cock. "Never baby, do you feel that, do you feel how hard my cock is in your hand, that's all you!" Helping Baekhyun resume his earlier pace he cant help the groan that falls from his lips, before he captures those swollen blood red lips in a hot desperate kiss. "You sound so desperate for my touch Chanyeol" Chanyeol feels it, the return of that delicious buzz low deep in his abdomen he isn't going to last long as he grabs the marble bench beneath him. How he ever insulted this man with such an asinine notion that he couldn't pleasure him, his thought process is cut off as he feels the return of those gentle yet incredible kitten licks. That burn in his abdomen threatens to ignite when he hears, "i want your cum" before his cock is engulfed as far as Baekhyun can take it for a second time.

Chanyeol pants as he can feel just tip of his engorged manhood hit the back of Baekhyun's throat, as those beautiful fingers pick up their previous tempo, he doesn't want to come like this, he wants this erotic experience to be mutual for them both. He gently unclenches his hands from where they have been gripping on for dear life , taking a second to use the running water above him cool him. Slowly moving forward he cups those beautiful alabaster cheeks, stroking them until he feels those sinful lips let go of his manhood with a pop. Chanyeol waits until those baby blues, are searing in to his own no doubt darken with lust eyes. Taking a deep breath and ensuring his voice is stable, he stokes his thumb across those gorgeous ruby red lips that shine coated in mix of his pre cum and Baekhyun's own saliva, "come here!"

Baekhyun let's out a gasp the same time he feels his dick pulse, as that baritone voice he loves barks out a command. He scrambles to follow quickly, gently situating himself across Chanyeol's long lean thighs, he doesn't get change to get comfortable as his lips are once again captive to Chanyeol's bruising kisses. Baekhyn moans in to their kiss as he feels the hand on his ass push him closer to that god like stacked torso, and impressive rock hard cock "fuck yes!" Feeling bold and that little bit naughty, Baekhyun slowly rotates his hips, making sure both their manhoods touch. Shivering when Chanyeol licks his ear before whispering "such a tease," "only for you" before his lips are once again captured in heated kisses.

Baekhyun gasps and repeats Chanyeol's groan as he breaks apart from their dirty open mouthed kisses, he feels the heat from the hand that was moulding his ass suddenly now palming his manhood. A delicious flare of arousal grows within him, abruptly stopping his hips that are still making those sinful rotations, when two fingers are run along his bottom lip. "Suck" Baekhyun all but keens at the command, desperate to please the Adonis, who's lap he sits on. Bringing his tiny in comparison hands up to the hand at his mouth, his blue eyes locking with hooded obsidian eyes as he slowly sinks the digits in to his mouth uncaring that the feels water running over his cock and not that strong hand. It all happens so fast, one minute he is sucking hard at those beautiful long thick digits in his mouth, the next his hands are held together behind his back. It takes a minute to realise the screams of pleasure he hears are his own, and that one of those amazing digits is already knuckle deep in him. Baekhyun can only pant as he feels that amazing finger push and pull at his walls, "I love how tight you are puppy." Baekhyun slams his eyes closed, this must be what nirvana feels like it's all sensation overload as a second finger joins the first. He can't help but squirm when he feels the bead of pre cum ,burst out his hot and so, so heavy cock! Baekhyun can't help but sob out "Chanyeol," trembling at how sensitive he is as he feels open mouthed kisses over his jaw, necks and shoulders. "It's too much," "I have you baby, you can take it!" 

That flare of of arousal within him is starting to burn brighter, he needs this man NOW! "Chanyeol" he sobs a second time, just as those fingers reach his prostate. Light explodes behind his closed eyelids! Instantly every overstimulation stops a confused Baekhyun opens his eyes, to be met with intense obsidian eyes, ones that look like they can see deep in to his soul. Baekhyun watches as Chanyeol takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, snapping them open as they blaze and shine with ferocious lust Bakehyun has never seen before! Seconds later his heart stops when Chanyeol leans forward and bites his ear just as he whispers "ride me!" Instantaneously that arousal ignites like a fire work, as one of Chaneyol's hands placed firmly on his thigh pushes him up and closer to that god like physique. Baekhyn is now eye level with the scars on Chanyeol's still beautiful body, he can help him self and leaves a trail of open mouthed kisses on those sculpted pectorals. 

A scream is ripped from his throat as the thick head of Chanyeol's magnificent manhood breeches his sensitive ring of muscles, he manages he hopes to choke out some semblance of how good it feels. They have never done this before, sure he has sat in Chanyeol's lap countless times grinding on him to orgasm, but they have never physically engaged in him being on top! He hears Chanyeol let out a growl just as he realises his hands are still tied behind his back, and he is still resting against said mans chest as his thighs begging to burn. "Baby slowly lower yourself down on me," Baekhyun slowly lowers down, feeling each inch of Chanyeol's manhood against his walls "it so hot Chanyeol," as he feels Chanyeol kiss his temple and whispers "i know baby, you can do this!" Spurned on, Baekhyun lowers himself slowly on that impressive manhood, taking deep breaths as he slowly fills up inch by inch! "Yes baby, take me all the way!" Baekhyun can feel his thighs tremble and shake, as he bottoms out on Chnayeols lap. "I'm so full so close." Baekhyun feels Chanyeol's hot mouth at the pulse point on his neck, his hands are still trapped in one of Chanyeol's. Baekhyun has never experienced sex, no love making like like this before. It's all so sinfully erotic, the hot humid shower, the smell of neroli and orange from Chanyeol's shower gel mixing with that unmistakable smell that only sex can bring! It's certainly an experience he will never forget, a sudden jerk upwards of those sinful legs causes yet more moans from both himself and and the man beneath him. That delicious burn of arousal is so close to igniting, wanting this to feel good for the man it will always be, he rotates his hips and clenches around Chanyeol's cock "please more im so close Chanyeol."

On hearing those words Chanyeol thrusts up again, loving the mewls Baekhyun releases, he can feel how close he is from the way those hot tight walls spasm against his cock. He isn't going to last long himself, how did he deny himself this man for so long, and treat him so unjustly! This beautiful creature with cheeks flushed red, bruised lips and skin spotting a layer sweat so fine it sparkles against the lights! He wants this man to be like this for him alone, only ever screaming his name, his eyes roll when he feels those hot tight walls squeeze around him, yes! That's all it takes for him to feel that extraordinary arousal to build in waves within him, he can feel a buzzing pressure building in his thighs! 

Chanyeol moves the hand he still has on one of Baekhyun's tiny alabaster thigh, marvelling at how his hand will always engulf such petiteness! He not so gently pushes his hand to encourage more of those sinful hip rotatations, his chest thrums with pride when Baekhyun screams out "Chanyeol ." He can feel and see how much his puppy is trembling and pulsating on him. He leans forward and nips at Baekhyun's pulse point before whispering against wet skin. Chanyeol quickly releases Baekhyun's arms from behind his back, using that hand to wrap around Baekhyun's leaking rock hard cock. He doesn't stroke Baekhyun, just gently applies pressure. "That's it's baby cum for me," watching as his whispered words is all it takes for his glorious baby to spasm and scream, as he cums hard shooting an endless stream of hot sticky semen. The feel of Baekhyun's burning semen on his abdomen and delicate nails digging into his shoulders, ignites his own orgasm! He sees stars and bright white fireworks as his own hips start jerking as feels his semen fill Baekhyun's still twitching tight hole.

Taking a minute to regain his breathing Chanyeol almost misses the puppy in his lap still trembling and whimpering slightly. Realising where they still are he gently pulls his love close to his chest, "you were magnificent baby, your like a work of art." Content to stay here with the love of his life sags against his chest, that beautiful blush and happy sleepy smile on his face. Reality soon reappears when Baekhyun shivers and mumbles out "cold," blushing himself as the water doesn't feel quite so warm anymore. Kissing the top of Baekhyun's head "we best get you warmed up and back to bed for a nap,"snorting when all Baekhyun does is nod in agreement. Chanyeol smiles and whispers down to that platinum hair, " that was the hottest sex I've ever had" a small hum is all he receives from the man practically burrowed in to his chest, he never expected this. After putting Baekhyun to bed earlier after a rather sensual hand job after finding him staring out the rain, he was too wired to sleep so decided on a shower, the shower gel had barely been washed away, when his shower door was flung open and Baekhyun lips were upon his own.

Realising it must be getting light out, he muzzles against the man on his lap as he gently lifts him off his softening manhood, not missing the hiss Baekhyun lets out. Chanyeol makes quick work of handing Baekhyhun a clean cloth, and before realisation can dawn on the younger man that they had sex with out a condom, "Ive been tested recently, I'm clean." He doesn't miss the cringe from Baekhyun, he understands it's probably not what the man wants to discuss post sex, but will happily explain when his ready that he never had sex with Maria with out protection. Baekhyun goes to say something, Chanyeol simply puts his fingers to his lips as the poor man looks like he will fall asleep standing, and guides him back to what he hopes will soon be their bed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned next update will be the reveal of who's behind the drama! 
> 
> Thank you all again for taking time to read this little gift


	24. Unexpected Surprises Part  One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so amazed thank you all, for taking the time to read this. This story has helped to inspire my love of creative writing I know it's not perfect my writing. I do try hard so please forgive any mistakes, in both spelling and grammar.
> 
> As always please leave your feedback, I love hearing what you think, thank you so much again ❤️❤️

10am the morning of the exhibit.   
Chanyeol sits at his desk, glaring daggers at the report in front of him, he can feel his heart sinking deeper into his chest, his blood blistering at what he sees! He so wanted to be wrong about his hunch, the damming report in from of him contains the evidence that the faulty light that fell on his beloved Baekhyun was indeed tampered with! Chanyeol closes his eyes letting out the breath he was holding, hoping it will dispel the blistering heat coursing through his veins! Needing to calm himself, Chanyeol turns to windows behind his desk. The view of the Han River from his high floor office has always been his favourite view, especially when the sun is shining, New York could just never compare to the hustle and bustle of downtown Seoul.

Chanyeol smiles softly yes this view is amazing and calming , it still doesn't come close to the view he has from his penthouse! Smiling he so wishes he could return to this morning, to that warm glorious petite body he left in his bed! Chanyeol shifts in his chair can feel that flare of arousal ignite, causing him to harden painfully just thinking by Baekhyun. Flashbacks fro the last 12 hours add to his raging hard on, hot searing kisses from dainty rosebud lips, the sensual touches of those magnificent petite fingers ones that led to the most erotic orgasm of his life and the hottest shower sex he ever imagined he could have! Chanyeol truly is amazed by Baekhyun, not once did he ask for a breather when He all but hammered the much more delicate and petite male on to his manhood. 

The sound of his phone ringing snaps him out of his daydream, glancing at the display he's little disappointed it's not Baekhyun that melodic voice could of soothed the raging problem in his pants! His plan for some midday phone sex dies with one look at the called ID, it's his younger brother Sehun! "Good morning baby brother, " Chanyeol silently laughs at the whine he hears down the phone and the clear huffs Sehun lets out, he always hated being called baby brother! "Did you know a certain platinum haired pixie rang my boyfriend in a state of panic at 8am!"

That sentence has Chanyeol's immediate attentional he panics something else has happened to Baekhyun!   
"Is he ok why was Baekhyun calling Luhan about an emergency, my phone is on and with me!" "Hyung, don't panic he called my Lulu regarding his jacket for this evening, a sequin had come loose, you know how Luhan lives for this stuff, I swear he has more spare sequins then a ballroom dancer, or a drag Queen."

Chanyeol nods his head in agreement, in the time he has known Luhan, the deer like man has always been drawn to sparkly things. At the mention of that sinful outfit he remembers hanging in his wardrobe, Chanyeol feels a flare of jealousy. Baekhyun will be the centre of attention in that Dior snow leopard print Jacket and those sinful leather pants Baekhyun just so happened to hang with the jacket. Chanyeol doesn't want tonight to be hampered one by the jealously he will have over his boyfriend being the centre of attention and the of the attention he will no doubt give his patrons. The glaring report still on his desk has put a real dampener on the opening tonight, he knows his brother will feel the same after all he is best friends with Baekhyun.

"Chnayeol you are wearing that white Tom Ford jacket aren't you?" aware Sehun is swiftly changing the subject, but if anyone will understand his predicament it's his younger brother "Sehunnie, yes I am wearing the Tom ford jacket, I know you have been trying to steal it! Just listen a second, you remember I told what happened with the light at the gallery?" "Yes Hung our favourite troll had text me at the hospital saying that it was rather hot how you burst in like a knight in shining armour!"

Chanyeol wipes his hand over his face, "Baekhyun was right, Jongdae truly is a gossip queen." "Don't I know it hyung, you mentioned the falling light at the gallery, what of it?" Chanyeol takes a deep breath "I have the report from the security feed, it shows a dark figure messing with the wires, literally minutes before Baekhyun and Jongdae arrive!" 

Chanyeol waits for what feels likes hours, but knows is mere seconds before he hears his brothers response. "Hyung you cannot tell Baekhyun, not today!" "Sehun I promised when I walked back in to his life that I wouldn't keep anything from him, I can't not tell him!" "I agree just not today, Baek will spend the biggest night of his career, preoccupied and panicked that something will go wrong, you can't do that to him Hyung. None of the accidents have happened whilst others are preset, I really don't think someone would be so stupid to try anything especially when the new minister for Culture will be in attendance, and countless other prominent figures!" 

Chanyeol hates to admit it's but his brother does have a point, the incidents at the gallery happening only when the gallery is empty of guests! "I was going to ask Baekhyun to consider more security for the event tonight." Chanyeol doesn't get to elaborate further as he is cute off by Sehun. "Why not have some plain clothes security outside just in case," a lightbulb goes off his mind, Chanyeol can't believe he didn't think of that himself. "You are brilliant sometimes baby brother!" "Someone has to be, Luhan and I will see you there tonight." "Yes I have a video walkthrough of the bar at the hotel in Jeju at 4pm." "Sounds exciting see you later Hyung," Chanyeol hears the click off of the phone, before picking up the report on his desk with a clear plan in place he heads to his fathers office.

Three hours before the exhibit  
Baekhyun let's out a sigh of relief now that Luhan has left, he could of cried when he caught his Jacket on the hanger this morning. Added to the fact that he has had this jacket longer then the return policy doubled the anxiety he has been walking around with more potent. In hope of a miracle he made an early morning phone call to the only person he knew who could possibly help Luhan!

Baekhyun is about to head to the exhibit space to ensure all is ready for tonight, when he hears his phone beep, checking said phone he sees the request to come to reception. Letting out a small whine, he forgot about Sehun and the likely hood he would have called is brother about his rather overreacted self this morning.

Baekhyun heads to the reception area finding it odd that his man hasn't just stormed up to his office, pouting about why he didn't call him first. The smile on his face drops when he gets to the reception, he would never expect to see this man standing in his reception, Baekhun quickly pools his shock to one of indifference as his guest with those cold calculated eyes that are so much like those pictures of Maria Kim give him the once over. 

Chanyeol never really talked about his ex-father in law, Baekhyun can see that this is a man you do not want to mess with, his aura pulses with unfriendly energy. Baekhyun takes a deep breath, before placing his best how can I help you smile as he makes his way over to the man.  
The man in question sports Jet black hair, stormy eyes a surprisingly ill fitted suit considering his position all surrounded by a cloud of too much aftershave, one that is way too harsh for his sensitive nose. "Welcome to Byun Gallery," Baekhyun feels his eyes widen when he rudely cut off with a wave of the hand "Mr Byun" Baekhyun's breath hitches it's that sinister voice from the Gala! "Would I be right in saying that you have quite an intimate relationship with my son in law?"  
Baekhyun still reeling from the discovery of the voice that has haunted his dreams, is stood in front of him, anger courses through him at the brazen question. The audacity of this man to ask such a personal question has almost floored him, not to be intimated Baekhyun stands straighter and matches the saccharine smile the other man wears.

"Senator Kim, the Park family are close friends." "I think that you my boy, are the reason Chanyeol created that farce of domestic abuse ne. Maria has needed quite a bit of rehab and therapy." "Senator Kim with all due respect, Maria's private matters are no concern of mine, the relationship I have with each member of the Park family is a private matter." "You may not have been born with a silver spoon My Byun, but you have been trained well." "Sorry to interrupt Senator Kim, Mr Byun there is an emergency up in the green room that requires urgent attention, Senator Kim perhaps I can help you with a purchase." "No need I was just dropping in to talk to Mr Byun, we will pick this conversation up later. Mr Byun let me introduce myself formally, I am the new minister of Culture and will be reporting back to the senate about your exhibit and the impact on local culture." 

Baekhyun bows low at 90 degrees to show respect, he can feel his heartbeat pounding in his ears, his chest getting tired, his gallery will stand no chance with this man the minister for Culture! All he can hear are muffled voices that sound underwater, as Jongdae concludes their conversation.  
Next thing he knows is a hand at the base of his spine as he is being guided to the bench, a bottle of water held against the back of his neck! The cool bottle on his next stops his ascent in to panic "Baek just breathe, "I'm going to call Chanyeol and then in going to call Sehun." "No don't Dae, they have important meetings themselves today, just give me a minute and then I will head up to the green room."

Baekhyun notices how sheepish Jongdae looks and cottons on "you said that, just to get him to leave didn't you?" Warmth fills his chest when Jongdae looks as proud as punch, "what would I do without you!" Baekhyun watches as Jongdae smiles "You will never have to find out, now the catering team will be here in two hours, why don't you take a break and get ready." Baekhyun doesn't get to argue as he feels Jongdae all but drag him off the bench and push him up the stairs.

An hour before the exhibit  
Chanyeol checks himself once more in the reflection of his private en-suite bathroom mirror. Cursing himself silly, he shouldn't of agreed to the walk through of the Bar so late. The marble for the bar is the completely wrong colour. Its headache he doesn't need as now he has to get on the phone to Italy at some god forsaken hour, instead of well not sleeping later. 

The sound of his alarm going doesn't help, he should already be on his way to the gallery, deciding to go sans tie, he unbuttons the top to buttons of his black silk shirt, the contrast of the black silk against the brilliant white of his Tom Ford Jacket, and his sable signature styled hair make him look every bit the expensive COO he will one day become.

Armed with the red roses he hopes Baekhyun will love he heads down to the underground parking space, he stops suddenly finding it strange his expensive Audi is the only car left on this floor! Shaking off the strangeness of the empty car park, Chanyeol heads over to his other baby, placing the flowers on the hood. Patting down his pockets he realises in his haste to get to the gallery, he has left his phone upstairs! Cursing up a storm he closes his eyes as he turns when he is hit with familiar uneasy feeling in his stomach, one he hasn't had for months. 

"Hello Chanyeol"

To be continued.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	25. Teaser Two!

Sehuns POV,  
The frantic footfalls of both his and Luhan's feet echo in the quiet halls, as they race through the hospital at 2am it's not what Sehun envisioned he would be doing tonight. The squeeze from a tiny hand centres him, yet reminds him no one expected such a life threatening evening. Sehun can feel his heart clench in despair for both his brother and best friend, they didn't deserve this especially on such an important night. "Hunnie this is the correct surgical ward," he hears Luhan announce as they finally make it to the emergency surgical ward, taking a deep breath to calm down as he knows now more than ever he has to be strong.

Bracing himself for the long night ahead he opens the white doors, a sob breaking forth at the sight before him. Standing in the corner of the hallway as close as he can be to the doors to what Sehun assumes is the very theatre Baekhyun is being operated on. Sehen surveys his older brother who has his eyes shut tightly in obvious pain. Sehun isn't so sure if it's from the nasty gash he can see on his brother's cheek, or the profound torment over what he witnessed tonight.

The cut on Chanyeol's cheek isn't the only thing he sees that breaks his heart what he sees now will haunt him forever, the sharp white Tom Ford jacket and black silk shirt his brother wears are caked with the blood of his best friend! A sudden whispered "Chanyeol" from Luhan, has his brother opening his eyes when Chanyeol's dull eyes finally focus on both him and Luhan. It's all it takes for Sehun to launch himself at his brother, not caring that Chanyeol is covered in the blood of Baekhyun! Nor does he care that his over six foot brother openly cried as he collapses on him, forcing them down on to horrid plastic hospital chairs.

Hot untameable hatred burns bright within him as he listens to his brothers pain filled whimpers, a sudden banging has him draw his brother in closer in act to protect him. Thankfully when he raises his eyes it's to find Jongdae enter along with his mother both wearing exhausted sad expressions. His father will be here soon he knows his father is ensuring those handcuffs remain in place indefinitely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know so cruel to cut it off there, just a little taste of what's to come. 
> 
> I'm so sorry it's taking me a while to update this story I haven't forgotten it I promise 
> 
> Please don’t give up on me, thank you so much for sticking with me 
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	26. Unpleasant Surprises part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold on to your seats everyone, I hope I have answered some questions about who's behind everything and that it isn't to obvious eek! 
> 
> I sincerely hope you like this chapter, I hope it's clear that these are the e ents leading up to the teaser I posted! 
> 
> I'm nervous about how this particular chapter will be received! So I’m going to hide behind the sofa! Please do let me know your thoughts ❤️❤️❤️❤️

Baekhyun walks through the exhibit constantly on the lookout for any inconsistency, he's nervous something like the light falling the other day will happen! Baekhyun would rather that not be the reason his gallery ends on the front page of the newspapers! He tries to suppress the rage within him it's all futile as all he can think about is new minister of culture and his sheer disregard for him and the gallery! He just couldn't believe what he heard an hour ago, said senators words have ensured the exhibit will be front page news! 

The Senator who was heard by all was blatantly insulting the gallery before continued to freely admitt that the preview is a wasted resource! Thank the gods for Sehun, he stepped in to distract his parents when Sandra and James both bristled in anger at just how rude said senator was being, not just rude his negative words monopolised the attention of the press away from the exhibition! Baekhyun was horrified and consumed with white hot anger at first, when the Senator threw shade at his gallery being the chosen platform the exhibit creative team chose to show the exhibit. When Senator Kim tried to then draw attention of the press to his daughters hopeful return to her modelling and styling business, and a reporter dared asked if Maria was likely to return home all he could started to see was red! It wasn't helped when the senator insinuated that she would be returning to reconcile with her estranged husband. 

Bless his assistant though Jongdae saw the look on his face and drew him away, forcing him to take big gulps of champagne before advising he needed to calm down, a task he has struggled to do for the last hour! 

Baekhyun checks his watch and frowns it's after 8pm and Chanyeol is still nowhere to be seen, Baekhyun is fairly positive he isn't here, as his man towers over the majority of the people in this room. The subtle shake of Jongdae's head means the giant is definitely not in the building, he would be lying if he said he wasn't upset because he is and is beyond furious! Baekhyun closes his eyes as those familiar feelings of abandonment return to him, he just can't believe this, Chanyeol promised things would be different if they tried again, yet here he is an hour in to the most important night of his life and his partner is a nowhwere in sight!

A sudden chill down the back of his spine doesn't sit well with him, something about Chanyeol's absence is just not sitting right. He regrets his flare of anger just now, he knows his gentle giant wouldn't do anything to jeopardize their second chance. A sudden lightbulb goes off in brain, it's probably a road accident, confusion taking root when he glances his phone to see no notification of such an accident from Chanyeol. Taking a deep breath to calm the weird sensation swirling within him, he really can't dwell on his absent partner. When he finally shows they can discuss his tardiness, for now he will try and focus on having a positive energy as tonight will make or break his career. 

Of course how could be so stupid, as he sees both Sandra and James talking with who he thinks is Hay Moon the famous singer! Baekhyun mentally facepalms himself, he can ask James if Chanyeol mentioned that he was on his way. He starts to make his way over to James When out of the blue that unpleasant chill down his spine returns, Baekhyun doesn't like the sudden sharp burn in his heart. The pleasant background chatter that was humming happily in the background stops, sudden collective gasps and the look of pure horror on Jongdae's face has him confused until he sees a struggling Sandra Park being held back by an almost desperate James, they also have horror written on their faces. Beakhyun can already see tears falling from Sandra's eyes, as she emotionally shouts out "Chanyeol!" Whirling around he lets out a choked sob of his own, his heart breaking as he watches the man he loves walking in to his gallery with Maria stood to the side of him pointing a pistol to his back!

One hour ago  
"Hello Chanyeol" Chanyeol drops the roses in his hand as he hears a voice he had hoped he wouldn't have to hear ever again! Opening his eyes he realises this nightmare is real, stood before him is a classically beautiful woman, one who is considered by many to be the epitome of grace. Chanyeol however knows the real Maria! That calm grace she exudes now, that's only on the outside, underneath that façade is a viper whose tongue is as poisonous as her temper!

He really can't believe that for a short while he felt any affection for her, looking at her actually makes him nauseous as he fees the bile in the back of his throat! "Arent you going to welcome me home darling?" Ensuring his body language portrays as much contempt as he can he takes a deep breath and squares his shoulders, "Maria!" "Now, now darling is that any way to greet your wife," ensuring there is distance between them Chanyeol slowly takes a step back "you haven't been my wife for a very long time Maria. How are you even here?" His mind is swirling with never ending questions how this is possible, he has two restraining orders against this harpy yet here she is standing bold as brass dressed in an expensive red dress. He shivers in self-loathing how did he ever think she compared to his beautiful Baekhyun, he will never forgive himself as he feels that searing hot poker stab at his heart at what he put that innocent creature through for years.

Sudden alarm slams in to him, he and Baekhyun have only just reconciled and now he is running late to the biggest night of his precious hearts night! Baekhyun is going to tear him a new one that is if he even talks to him. Shivering as Maria uses that sultry tone she thinks he likes "Daddy made friends with the head of the police and told him the correct version of events, it was enough to nullify the Korean restraining order." 

Chanyeol can't contain the gasp he lets out at that revelation, "oops i should not have said that!" He is horrified that restraining order should be ironclad, he feels his veins fill with intoxicating rage, he is going to make heads roll at such carelessness! A subtle click brings him back to the present it's almost like slow motion, as his eyes widen in both shock and disbelief as he watches Maria take a pistol out of the bag she was holding.

Chanyeol immediately puts his hands up, he curses himself at being so stupid to leave his mobile on his desk! "Do you want know why daddy was able to get the silly order rescinded? Daddy told me about dear old mother in laws dinner party, we finally put the missing pieces to the puzzle of who that voice was on that tape." Chanyeol desperately tries to pool his features in to one of indifference as he matches Marias sudden viscous stare with one of his own. Inside he can feel his conscious screaming at him to not rattle the snake, "imagine my surprise when I discovered that it was your little brothers best friend on that tape! I know that your fucking him again Channie, it always him wasn't it?" "Yes" Chanyeol watches as tear slides down Maria's face expression she takes a deep breath and fully extends the gun pointing at him.

Closing his eyes at the weight of what he faces, all he sees is Baekhyun's beautiful angelic face, his heart breaks knowing him being shot will mean leaving his precious heart alone again. Chanyeol opens his eyes when he doesn't hear the gun go off he remains ram rod straight as he watches Maria appear to argue with herself. "Take me too your whore Channie, we need to have a little chat" "Maria I'm not going to take you to him this is between us," "you'll take me too him Channie, do you want to know why, daddy is there destroying any chance of his pathetic little exhibit has of getting the recognition Baekhyun wants. Did you know I alway knew you would crawl back to him that's why I seduced done of Daddy's staff to that made that graffiti and when daddy told me about the dinner!" No no no, this can't be happening Chanyeol just can't believe this, he has to get to Baekhyun to protect him yet what Maria say next makes his blood run cold "I want see his face when we announce that we are reconciling!" 

Chanyeol doesn't want to take this harpy anywhere near his precious innocent heart, " Your a crazy bitch if you think that we will get back together, or that I would willingly let you close to the man I love!" A sudden loud bang sends shockwaves rippling through him, he doesn't feel any searing hot pain anywhere save for a small spot just above his heart! He also didn't notice he had closed his eyes when he opens them he feels the pistol pressed right to his chest, Maria is also close enough for him to see just how unhinged Maria is "Channie probably best not to argue with a woman holding a gun to your chest, take me to that man stealing whore or I promise you the next shot won't miss!"

Present time,  
Chanyeol walks with led feet in to the galley, as a tidal wave of silence greets him, that is until he is in eye sight of Baekhyun, who looks like heaven on earth in his sequinned snow leopard jacket. Chanyeol closes his eyes at the sheer devastation he can see reflected in those gorgeous baby blues. The nudge from the pistol pressed in to his side forces him forward, with all his night he ignores his mother's erratic shout of his names, he doesn't want Maris to loose his cool. He feels nothing but agony when he hears Baekhyun sob out his name, as those blue eyes dart between him and Maria.

"Daddy can you get the press and everyone who isn't connected personally to the Parks and the whore out!" Chanyeol winces was he hears every one gasp, and prays to the gods when Luhan and Jongdae each grab on to Baekhyun's arms to stop him from launching forward. "Maria darling, have you lost your mind, I told you I would handle this." Chanyeol let's out the breath he holding as the pressure from the pistol is released. "Not quick enough daddy the police still haven't released those tapes to the press and i have had enough of waiting, now get everyone out I am going to do things a little differently, and this way everyone will know Park Chanyeol is mine!" 

"Maria darling be smart about this, I don't even know how you got the gun" "for gods sake daddy get every one out of here NOW!" The sudden burst of noise from the pistol firing has him flinching forward, as the silence morphs in too chaos around him and the 30-40 people suddenly stampede towards him. Before he can react he is suddenly shunted in to one of the glass containers and feels white hot pain on his one of his cheeks. Shaking him self of being disoriented he can hear Maria screeching at everyone to get out. Chanyeol spots Baekhyun, and feels his heart break at the confusion and fear on his beautiful pale face, his poor baby seems to be frozen to the spot as he watches the carnage of people racing to the exit. Chanyeol feels sudde potent desire and need to get to Baekhyun and promise him that his heart belongs to him. Not caring about the noise around him, Chanyeol surges towards his beautiful Baekhyun, he doesn't see how Maria has spotted him surging forward nor the gun she points at his back! All he feels is relief when Baekhyun appears to snap out of what ever trance he is stuck in as those beautiful blue eyes widen and he desperately charges toward him. 

"Baekhyun baby" Chanyeol doesn't get to finish his sentence, all he feels are those delicate tiny hands push him away with all the desperate might they can muster! It's the same time he hears a loud scream, the bang of the pistol and a strange whirling sound pass him! Mere seconds later his back careens into the display cabinet, surprised by the force of those tiny hands. He has to close his eyes to centre himself, awareness and a strange searing pain before he realises the room has suddenly plunged in to silence. Strange he doesn't feel like he's been shot, opening his eyes, all he feels is his blood run cold as he watches in slow motion how two delicate hands reach up to cover the crimson red blood coating over the sparkle of his Snow leopard jacket!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for reading I apologise for any spelling and grammar mistakes! I hope I have made it clear that Baekhyun has been shot! 
> 
> Don’t hate me, please stay tuned for what happens next!
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️❤️


	27. Agony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to all of you reading It was always you, and for the massive support! It's truly awe inspiring just how many read and votes this has. Not many more chapters to go now, hold on too your hats for this!

Baekhyun's POV!  
It's so strange the sensation of being shot! Beakhyun imagined it would hurt more it burned for seconds before he felt his surprisingly hot blood start spilling all over his silk shirt! Yes his breathing is suddenly hard and his chest is tight, yet he feels oddly at peace and doesn't even feel it when his legs give way, as he sinks to the granite tiles beneath him! He felt the searing hot impact of the bullet for mere seconds, it was like an out of body experience feeling the bullet pierce his abdomen, like a knife would butter. He tries to focus on the scene around him, but everything is fuzzy all he can see are shadows of people moving around the screams of his guests are muted like he's sat underwater. The irony that he gets shot at the base of an historic sarcophagus under an artificial ceiling laced with magic spells from the book of the dead, isn't lost on him either! Sudden panic floods him, did Chanyeol make it turning his head to the last place he saw his tall giant desperate to make sure he succeeded in pushing him out the path of that deranged Harpy's gunfire! Even moving his eyes takes a Herculean effort as he tries valiantly to lock on to his love, relief floods through him when he finally focuses on what he thinks is the white jacket he wore it's hard to tell as his eyes feel so awfully heavy. 

It's not helped that he can hear a strange whimpering in his ears as he struggles to focus on anything. His abdomen feels numb under his hands, his feet and legs feel like ice, yet his hands are warm and sticky, as he struggles to stop the thick warm liquid ooze. He can feel his body shivering not sure if it's from the coldness seeping over his skin or the adrenaline, his heartbeat is pumping so hard he can feel it all over his body. He blinks to try and stop the blackness dancing across his vision from taking over and in effort to stop all the exhibit stands from bouncing around the room. He closes his eyes again hoping he can finally focus on something, when he hears a sudden angst filled roar, one that forces his eyes open again, a feat in it self as all he wants to do is keep them closed! Baekhyun turns his head agin when he hears a frantic wounded cry of "Baekhyun" and loud footfalls followed by what sounds like broken sobs right beside him! Trying to focus on the blurry face above him and the sudden burst of much needed heat from something beside him, the shocked gasps of "no no no," his heartbeat slows when the welcome smell of earl grey and bergamot invade his senses, he know he recognises that scent! That familiar smell, smells like home it so nice compared to the smell of blood, spilled alcohol and lemon floor cleaner. Baekhyun tries to focus on the comforting smell as he feels his top half being gently lifted off the floor to whispers "shh I have you," and some kind of material against his back "Yeollie?" 

Chanyeol's POV!  
"I'm here, why Baekhyun baby, why did you take that bullet for me" is all Chanyeol can whisper as he tries in earnest to choke back on the sobs stuck in his throat, when all he so desperately wants is to scream out in anger! It's agonising to watch the love of his life's normal bright baby blue eyes dart around unfocused! He will never forgive him self for this, how could he of been so stupid to want to believe all the accidents were not related! Chanyeol blanks out the chaos behind him as he tenderly pulls Baekhyun closer "yeollie," "I'm here baby!" The trembling of his petite boyfriends body makes his heart splinter in to a million pieces as he watches those normally plump rose red lips turn paler with every second! Chanyeol is amazed when those beautiful lips and that delicate voice whispers "your not hurt are you?" 

Shaking his head as he tries not to cry, only this pure delicate creature would be concerned about someone else when lying on the cold floor with a gunshot wound! "No angel you saved me," "I saved you?" "Yes baby, you were so brave," Chanyeol can't control his emotions anymore, gently placing a hand on Baekhyuns cheek, absolute agony rippling in his heart at how cold those porcelain cheeks are " I'm so sleepy" "I know Angel, you can sleep soon, for now you you have to stay awake a bit longer for me, I promise help is on the way!" No longer able to control his emotions he openly sobs as he adds his hand to Baekhyun's abdomen to help stem the flow of blood. 

A shadow suddenly forming over his vision has him all but snarling, until he realises it's Jongdae inching close with tears of his own as he quickly places some kind of rag over his precious hearts stomach as he whispers "the police and ambulance are their way. The doors are locked and everyone is out of the galley, that deranged woman isn't going anywhere!" Chanyeol nods as the background noise suddenly comes back to life, relieved he can hear sirens in the background, somewhere in the room he can hear Sehun and his mother screaming blue murder at someone. Chanyeol quickly looks away from his trembling love's beautiful face, when fury and hatred fill veins as he sees Maria still standing at the epicentre of the exhibit with a look in her eyes that he really doesn't want to decipher! All becomes clear when she screams "get away from him Channie, we can finally be together!" Bile rises hotly in his throat as his stomach to bottom out, he can't believe his once beautiful and kind friend has gone full on bunny boiler and concocted some grand scheme to keep him with her! 

Chanyeol closes his eyes this has to be a nightmare, opening them seconds later it breaks his heart to know this isn't a nightmare, as his delicate and tiny boyfriend is still trembling and breathing raggedly in his arms! This is it, it's time to ensure Maria understands the weight of her actions, to prove his point that he will never be hers, he ever so gently pulls Baekhun closer and lays a kiss on his heartbreakingly cold damp forehead. "I'm so sorry Maria I was foolish to initiate intimacy with you and give you false hope. Your right it was and will always be Baekhyun, I don't deserve his love after what I put him through all these years, you truly are deranged if you think after shooting him I would magically submit to your psychotic ideas of us reconciling! I would eventually forgive you for hurting me, but know this I will never forgive you for this." He doesn't hear Maria scream profanity at him as she once again points the gun at him, he isn't afraid to get shot!

What terrifies him are four barely whisper words, and how his delicate boyfriends skin has become ghostly white! "I'm so tired Yeollie," "sweetheart, angel baby, you can't sleep now, you have to stay awake so we can get you better!" "I need you to know Yeollie that I never stopped loving you," Chanyeol blocks out the noise of the police finally arriving, as he watches those beautiful blue eyes struggle to remain open and focused on him "come on baby stay with me, I love you so much, I promise you baby nothing is going to stop me from making forever with you." Chanyeol watches as those gorgeous lips try to smile and whisper "forever" desperate to keep Baekhyun conscious he gently strokes the soft skin of his cheek "yes baby, we'll get a house with a garden and even get a puppy would you like that baby, our very own special fur baby. Chanyeol brings his forehead down to Baekhyun's as he hears the man he loves take a deep breath and whisper "A corgi puppy" "shh sweetheart save your strength!" Chanyeol feels a number of things all at once relief as he sees paramedics race toward him after what felt like eternity, the same time as hot pain slice his heart to shreds as he hears Baekhyun takes a deep breath and whisper "I will always love you", before he feels the man he is so hopelessly in love with finally succumbing to being shot and going limp in his arms.

Sehun's POV three hours later!   
The frantic footfalls of both his and Luhan's feet echo in the quiet halls, as they race through the hospital at 2am it's not what Sehun envisioned he would be doing tonight. The squeeze from a tiny hand centres him, yet reminds him no one expected such a life threatening evening. Sehun can feel his heart clench in despair for both his brother and best friend, they didn't deserve this especially on such an important night. The sounds Chanyeol made after Baekhyun passed out, could only be described as the growls of a terrified and angry wolf desperate to protect his mate! It took all his and Jongdae strength to keep his brother from lashing out as the paramedics gently pried Baekhyun away from his hold, watching his brother struggle to stay with his best friend. Seeing his brother loose all reason as he cried and snarled at anyone getting close, broke his heart! 

Hunnie this is the correct surgical ward," he hears Luhan announce as they finally make it to the emergency surgical ward, taking a deep breath to calm down as he knows now more than ever he has to be strong. Bracing himself for the long night ahead he opens the white doors, a sob breaking forth at the sight before him. Standing in the corner of the hallway as close as he can be to the doors to what Sehun assumes is the very theatre Baekhyun is being operated on. Sehen surveys his older brother who has his eyes shut tightly in obvious pain. Sehun isn't so sure if it's from the nasty gash he can see on his brother's cheek, or the profound torment he must be feeling after what he witnessed tonight.

The cut on Chanyeol's cheek isn't the only thing he sees that breaks his heart what he sees now will haunt him forever, the sharp white Tom Ford jacket and black silk shirt his brother wears are caked with the blood of his best friend! A sudden whispered "Chanyeol" from Luhan, has his brother opening his eyes when Chanyeol's dull eyes finally focus on both him and Luhan. It's all it takes for Sehun to launch himself at his brother, not caring that Chanyeol is covered in the blood of Baekhyun! Nor does he care that his over six foot brother openly cries as he collapses on him, forcing them down on to horrid plastic hospital chairs. Have the doctors been out?" He can only watch as his brother swallows and shake his head before tiredly saying "not yet the doctor did say something about there being no exit wound as they rushed Baekhyun straight to theatre, but that's not the worst of it!" Sehun watches as Chanyeol takes a deep breath, as one of his still slightly sticky from being coated in Baekhyun's blood coated hands grab his own. Sehun has to suck in a breath at the clear pain written over his brothers face as he whispers "the bullet got lodged in his spleen, the... the doctor said his spleen is beyond saving they are taking out my baby's spleen Sehunnie, he has been in there for three hours now!" 

Sehun pulls his brother closer, smiling sadly as Luhan takes the seat the other side of his brother and starts rubbing Chanyeol's back! fighting his own tears, he quickly squeezes Luhan's fingers, he can't believe this, a splenectomy is a major surgery and likely going to compromise Baekhyun's immune system for the rest of his life! The hatred of what that crazed bitch has done burns bright within him as he listens to his brothers pain filled whimpers, a sudden banging has him draw his brother in closer in act to protect him. Thankfull when he raises his eyes it's to find Jongdae enter along with his mother both wearing exhausted sad expressions. His father will be here soon, no doubt he is busy filling in the police about everything and ensuring those handcuffs remain in place indefinitely! it was so satisfying to watch his father punch Jaehyun Kim, that awful man deserves to rot alongside his daughter! Sehun was almost gleeful to what that witch get dragged out of the gallery handcuffed screeching like a banshee, to a chorus of boos and the press snapping every ugly facial expression and profanity spewing from her mouth! 

Sehun really couldn't tell you what happened one minute he was so angry at his brother for showing up with that harpy in tow, stepping in to stop his mother from doing something she would deem unladylike! The next thing he knew chaos erupted as all he heard was Maria spewing nonsense, before watching Baekhyun dart across the room as an almighty bang went off! It took him a good few minutes to realise his beautiful best friend was trying to save his brother by taking a bullet for him! He doesn't get to explore the mix of guilt and proudness he feels as the theatre doors open revealing a man in blood spattered scrubs!

Chanyeol's POV!  
The opening of the double doors, followed by the appearance of the doctor he last saw attending to Baekhun as he was rushed straight to the Theatre shakes him out of his sobbing. "Family of Byun Baekhyun," "yes I'm his life partner, can you tell me anything, has the bullet been removed, is he alive?" Chanyeol's knows he is probably spewing words a hundred miles an hour, right now all he can see is the pale almost lifeless face of the man he loves being whisked away, so he can't bring himself to care about how desperate he sounds! "I wasn't the surgeon but I was in the theatre, Mr Byun is being stitched up as we speak Mr?" "Park Chanyeol," Chanyeol watches as the doctor points to the horrible plastic chair he was sat on. Oh god his heartbeat is suddenly thumping in his ears this can not be a good sign, "Mr Park I can tell you during surgery Baekhyun lost a lot of blood, because of that we had to do a blood transfusion and full splenectomy as the bullet had fragmented to different parts of his spleen I'm sorry there was no way to save it!" 

Chanyeol has to choke on a sob a blood transfusion, "I know this all sounds very scary mr Park, Baekhyun is very lucky the bullet didn't lodge an inch over, as it would of caused some serious complications! I can tell you sadly Baekhyun will have a reduced immune system going forward we are very much confident it can be manageable on the right medication." "Going forward does that means Baekhyun will be ok?" Chanyeol prays to the gods that what the doctor is saying is true his bright beautiful puppy has been through so much. "We anticipate a full recovery, now Mr Park, Baekhyun isn't fully out of the woods just yet, both the transfusion and removal of the spleen are major surgeries. The next 24 hours are critical as this is when he would be most at risk for complications and infections." "Please doctor will I be able to see him." "Normally we wouldn't allow any one into recovery, however given the exceptional circumstances I can allow only one person in" 

One Hour later!  
Chanyeol stands with his heart in his chest he finally gets eyes on his petite delicate boyfriend as he is wheeled into a private room just off the intensive care unit. This breaks his heart all over again to see Baekhyun's beautiful lips hidden behind an oxygen mask, each of his tiny hands sporting cannulas of different solutions! Chanyeol knows as well under those blankets are more wires as he finally hears the beeping of his heat monitor being connected! Sadness washes over him knowing Baekhyun's special sequinned jacket and silk shirt are gone, replaced by a thin hospital gown, he never thought he would see a time where his baby's admittedly pale skin would be paler then the whites of the sheets he lies upon. It's all getting to much, it should be him lying there not his pure hearted love. His tears renew again, at the sight of Baekhyun's dried blood still coating his delicate fingers that finally cause Chanyeol to collapse in the chair beside him and sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that, I know it's pretty angst ridden eek, I hope it's not been too awful an update. As always please do let me know what you think. I promise this is the end of the angst now! Just an FYI it's not medically correct 
> 
> Again I can't thank you enough fir the continued support stay safe everyone ❤️❤️❤️❤️


	28. Jealousy & Justice

Three days later  
Sandra Parks POV  
Sandra takes a deep breath as the lift lurches to a stop on the fourth floor of Gangnam university hospital, the ping of the loft finally announcing she can leave. It doesn't take long to reach room 6104, her heartbeat speeds up in hope that the young man who owns her sons heart and saved his life will be awake! Gently opening the door, her hope fades away by what she sees on entry to this sombre and silent room she is fast beginning to hate. 

Quietly shutting the door so as not to wake the man hunched over the the hospital bed and the prone figure upon it. Her heart bleeds to see Baekhyun looking so pale and delicate under the oxygen masks he still wears, those fragile arms still taped with cannula ports one filled with plasma, the second pumping vitamins and antibiotics! Sandra can see how frail his tiny body looks being dwarfed under the sea of a goose feather duvet Chanyeol demanded Sehun bring as soon as Baekhyun was out of the recovery area. James her darling husband had arrived whilst Baekhun was being moved to a ward, James however had stepped in and all but demanded a private en-suite room, when it transpired Baekhyun may need to stay in for a few days. Beautiful Baekhyun who still hasn't awoken three days after his splenectomy and blood transfusion! She walks towards her son who still sits to the side of the bed on a horrible plastic chair the cut on his cheek finally cleaned and sporting a couple stitches, realising he is no longer awake but slumped over. She can only choke on a sob after she spots that he still holds tight to one of those dainty fragile hands, even after he finally succumbed to much needed sleep. Sandra gently cards her hand over her sons head, hating how exhausted Chanyeol looks. It's not surprising she knows he has only left Baekhyun's side for thirty minutes to shower in the en-suite and change his bloodied clothes! She knows he only did that because as per a message from Sehun who had texted that Luhan and Jongdae had double teamed him by manhandled him into the shower, whilst Sehun sat with Baekhyun. 

It was so so heartbreaking to watch her son fall apart when he collapsed in grief three days ago, it still physically hurts to see him look so exhausted. She knows her son though, and despite how hard these last few years have been for him first being wrongly forced into that marriage and blackmail fiasco with Maria, to discover it was all a ploy to keep him from the man he truly loved! Becoming a victim of domestic assault when he tried to get a divorce after discovering her treachery, she truly is in awe of the inner strength her son possesses even after suffering some truly awful experiences! It breaks her heart to watch that inner strength waiver, it must be pure agony for him to watch his one true love remain unconscious, after watching him push him out the way and then take the bullet that Maria intended for him. 

She goes to pick up Baekhyun's chart when the door creeks open and James squeezes through it before closing it quietly! Her mind swirling with confusion when she sees a strange mix of emotions including frustration on his handsome face. "Daring what's wrong," "the police are here!" "What, why are they here!" The sudden groan they hear has Sandra pulling James away from the bed, making sure she lowers her tone she puts a finger up to her lips so as not to wake their son, "surely they don't need to question Chanyeol, and Baekhyun is certainly not able to be questioned," "I know that sweetheart, they aren't hear to question Chanyeol for any wrong doing darling, I saw the security feeds from the parking lot that deranged harpy is finally going to answer for her crimes!That's not all, Jaehyun is in big trouble too! Thanks to the security feeds, they have Maria on tape letting the cat out the bag about her father paying off the chief of police over her restraining order!" Sandra feels her eyes widen in shock it's certainly explains a lot! whilst it's not Baekhyun waking up, it's progress in getting him the justice he deserves. "Thats good news for Chanyeol and Baekhyun, are they charging Jaehyun as an accomplice?" Sandra watches as James nod his head, "not just an accomplice Sandra, the police are adding bribery too his charges, Maria made it possible by what was recorded on the tapes she implicated that he knew about her plans so they can charge him as an accomplice! That's not all they also are going to be adding tax evasion charges, they have gone over his bank records turns out Jaehyun has been redirecting government funds to his own account!." "Serves him right darling, I always knew he was up to dirty tricks," Sandra smiles at her husband as he nods smugly it's the only good news that has come out of this whole ordeal, karma finally catching up with Jaehyun Kim and his wretched daughter. 

"Why are the police here if they don't want to question Chanyeol?" "Darling I tried to keep them away I really did, due to the nature of the charges I've been told that their lawyers are trying to play hard ball, Jaehyun apparently has inside scoop on other senators evading tax changes, he wants a lower sentence in exchange for handing out names. Their lawyers also believe if they present Maria as insane she will avoid jail!" Sandra blinks at her husband in sheer disbelief at what she hears, "that preposterous, the bitch is crazy but she isn't insane!" "That's why the police are here, they have come with a prosecutor to get a victim impact statement from Chanyeol and to take photos of Baekhyun's injuries" Sandra turns to look at her oldest son, her heart truly breaking over this whole ordeal as she casts her eyes over Baekhyun, the man that after everything her son appeared to do let him back into his life and always loved him. "Chanyeol wont like this James," "i know darling, but this could be what keeps Maria in jail!" Sandra takes a deep breath, knowing james is right and that its crucial that police get this vital information, she heads over to the lovers to gently wake up her son.

Chanyeol's POV  
The gentle shake of his shoulders has Chanyeol bolting upright in a panic, he shouldn't be sleeping he could miss the moment his baby wakes up. The sudden smell of his mum's expensive perfume calms him a little, as he turns away from Baekhyun he is surprised to see both his parents, both are wearing matching exhausted yet frustrated expressions. "What time is it, have I missed the surgeon, mama he still isn't waking up," "its only 8.30am, the surgeon hasn't come yet breathe darling remember the doctor said Baekhyun still being a sleep means his body is trying to heal on his own, and that his body will wake when he is ready." He turns back to the delicate creature on the bed, knowing his mother is right he ever so gently runs a hand across one of Baekhyun's silky smooth cheek, as he whispers "i wish you would wake up baby, i need to know your ok!" The subtle cough his father makes is strange, his father has always encouraged both his sons to show their affections, he knows something is up "what's going on?"

"You are joking right, please, please dad tell me she wont get away this, look at what she has done to Baekhyun!" Chanyeol gets up from the chair he sitting on, he doesn't want Baekhyun to sense his nervous furious energy, he knows his emotions are flooding the room. He cant believe what his father just said, well he can about Jaehyun and the tax evasion, what is making his blood boil is Maria's attempt to avoid jail by getting her lawyer's to plead she is insane! "Dad we fell for that when she assaulted me she pulled the i'm sorry card then, i wont let her do it again, the tapes i know prove she was functioning she even implicated her father SHE DESERVES TO BE BEHIND BARS!' Chanyeol gasps when he realises he's been shouting and whips around when he hears the usual steady beep of the monitor suddenly increase, rushing back "baby!" "His blood pressure just spiked, its likely even asleep he can sense your distress Chanyeol," as relived as he is at his mum's statement it still isn't what he truly wants, he just wants to see those baby blues and that dazzling smile. "I know this is hard son, that's partially why I'm here, you might want to sit down son, the police and a prosecutor are here, the prosecutor is here to take a impact statement, the police also want to get a photo of Baekhyun and his injuries!'

For the second time in less then a week Chanyeol wishes his life was a nightmare he could wake up from, he doesn't want to leave Baekhyun's side, yet knows it's vital that the police get this witness statement as well as getting photos of Baekhyun's injuries! Chanyeol knows those photos will only be able to help so much as there isn't much left of the gunshot wound or the blood left in its wake! He knows this because he personally changed Baekhyun out the hospital gown as soon as he was wheeled in too his room! Chanyeol watches as the covers rise with each exhale of the tiny chest hidden underneath it. He remembers how he sobbed as he cleared that porcelain skin of the remnants of his own blood missed by the surgeon, how the harsh black and blue bruises span the entirety of Baekhyuns's taunt abdomen hidden under the oversized T-shirt Chanyeol changed Baekhyun into. It's those bruises he has committed to memory, it's those bruises he sees every time he closes his eyes! Turning to his father he makes a decision he hopes Baekhyun will forgive him for, "the photos have to be taken the same time I'm giving my statement, and he isn't to left alone with the police at anytime!" "Of course son, your mother will stay with him and call Sehun, i will come with you to support you, the prosecutor is waiting in the next room, i promise you wont be parted for long!'

Baekhyun's POV- two hours later  
Searing hot pain, is all he can feel as the pleasant void of his dreamlessness state seeps further and further away from him. He really wishes that pleasant nothingness where he didn't have to think or feel returns! It was so much better than the intense soreness he feels all across his abdomen, it feels like his muscles have been ripped apart. He can feel intense heat flaring across his body and such a heavy ache in his limbs despite the softness he feels wrapped protectively around him!

Baekhyun can feel sudden panic rising within him as he experiences flashbacks of gunshots, a woman screaming and people running! Now he remembers exactly why he is such excruciating pain, he was shot protecting the man he loves from a spiteful shrew! He tries to concentrate on his surroundings and it's unfamiliar smell of antiseptic and old polish filling his nose, the weird beeping and clicking sounds filling his conscious, despite the fact he feels like he's been submerged in water! Baekhyun isn't yet ready to face the pain pulsing through every party of his body, not as he remembers the last thing he saw being Chanyeol's grief stricken tear stained face before he succumbed to the dreamless void! 

Oh god how long has been like this, he doesn't remember if he saved Chanyeol, not knowing if his gentle giant is unharmed makes him realise he can no longer cling to the darknes. He needs to open his eyes and make sure the man he loves is ok, desperation mounts as he hears echoed whimpers not realising they are his own! Those slow beeping noises suddenly start increasing, cutting through that rising panic he's drowning in is a muffled pleading voice! "Oh my god mum, mum you have to come listen, do you hear that it's sounds like crying Baekhyun can you hear us? Mum come quick you see that his eyes are moving!" He knows that frantic voice, it's his best friend Sehun he know he needs to follow that voice for the darkness to leave him, he so desperately wants wake up, to make sure Chanyeol is ok! He hears the calming second voice of Sandra Park as she almost chokes out, "oh my god thank god, Sehun go get them they are only three doors down and get the doctor!" 

"Sweet boy it's ok I know you must be so confused, squeeze back if you understand what I'm saying we have all been so worried" Baekhyun squeezes against the sudden warmth he feels holding his hand, praying it's Sandra's hand he can still hear the whimpers, only now they are so much louder and burn his parched throat. He can feel his eyes darting from side to side under his eyelids, it hurts but the desperate need to know Chanyeol is ok out ways the pain of opening his eyes! Openings his eyes takes Herculean effort but he manages to open them slightly to find a bright room with off white walls, the pain he feels is indescribable, his abdomen burns and his arms feel like they have been stabbed with sharp knives. "Oh sweet child, it's so good to see your eyes," Baekhyun uses that voice as his anchor and opens his eyes more to find Sandra Park sat beside him, at the same time he hears what he thinks is a door banging open. Everything is still blurry and everything happens so fast, his hand is no longer held he starts to panic again but gets a whiff of calming and so familiar bergamot and earl grey, letting out a sob when he realises Sandra has moved off the bed to make way for a familiar invading presence, finally opening his eyes fully he instantly relaxes when he sees the man he loves is unharmed, "Yoellie!"

Chanyeol's POV,   
Chanyeol leans against the wall with his elbows on the empty hospital bed in front of him, holding his pounding head! He's finally finished doing this whole witness statement, in the hope this will help convict Maria! He isn't really listening to the conversation the prosecutor is having with his father he zoned out when the prosecutor confirmed there is a chance Maria will still succeed with her insanity plea even with his statement! He is so blind with rage that the Kim's are trying to use their wealth and position that he doesn't hear the hurried footsteps or the door flying open, "Sehun, what is it is it Baekhyun?"

That does get his attention all kinds of emotions running through him as he rushes to his feet, his brother looks like he sprinted the 100 feet from Baekhyun's room, and looks almost giddy! "Hyung Baekhyun is waking up, he was crying move your ass!" Chanyeol doesn't need to be told twice as he races past Sehun hearing something about getting the doctor. Seconds later he crashes back into Baekhyun's room, he can feel his heartbeat pounding in his ears as all he can see is the back of his mum who suddenly turns and gets off the bed! He doesn't notice the smile on her face as all he can see is those gorgeous baby blues! He rushes to take the spot his mum was in when he hears a whispered "Yeollie!"

Chanyeol sobs out in relief, leaning forward he leans his forehead on Baekhyun's gently before whispering "Oh my precious angel thank god!" Hearing how Baekhyun whimpers softly, he's such an idiot his delicate boyfriend must be so confused and in so much pain! Smiling softly he leans back and removes the oxygen mask, as happy as is is to hear that melodious voice "Chanyeol," "shh don't speak baby." Chanyeol gently cups a porcelain cheek with one hand stroking the soft skin ever so gently! Snapping out of his relieved and temporary happy state, he reaches over for some water bottle, holding it up to Baekhyun's plump lips, happy to watch Baekhyun sip it slowly. "Why do I hurt so much" "shh baby don't strain your self ok," Chanyeol ever so gently picks up a delicate hand and kisses the tips of those dainty fingers, as stares into Baekhyun's clouded baby blues. 

The stress and devastation of last few days finally catch up to him, as he looks over Baekhyun yes his love is alive but at the cost of his health! He openly sobs "i'm so so sorry baby you had to have surgery the doctor had to remove your spleen, you should of just let her shoot me" as he leans his head against Baekhyun's again! He sobs again, unable to look at all the cannulas his baby is hooked up to nor can he look at his so very pale face! Surprise hits him when he feels those rose red plump lips press against his own at the same time he feels a squeeze on his fingers. "No I couldn't I lost you once Chanyeol, you make my life so full of technicolour! I wasn't going to watch her shoot you to be forced to experience life with out you again! It was and will always be you Chanyeol I would do it again in heartbeat if meant saving your life!" 

Chanyeol heart swells with so much love for this man, this precious man who owns his heart, soul and body! He very much means to make Baekhun his for life! The intimate bubble they have created bursts when Chanyeol hears Sehun cough before adding the "doctor is on his way, you need to get off the bed Chanyeol so the doctor can do his job!" The squeeze of those tiny fingers and the pained whispered ow he hears as Baekhyun try's to giggle reminds him that his love is still in pain he gets off the bed as he hears "that deranged psycho is in police custody?" Chanyeol smiles and nods, grabbing hold tightly to that tiny hand in his, he silently vows to explain what's happening as soon as Baekhyun is home. His first priority as he kisses the back of the pet with hand in his is to make sure his precious heart is on the mend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone here is my next update, for those that voted on what you wanted me to update first It Was Always you was the clear winner!
> 
> I hope you all like this I'm written this to distract me from some rather unpleasant pains I'm suffering I apologise if there are spelling and grammatical errors 
> 
> Thank you all for taking time to read this let me know what you think I so excited that it's so close to 2k reads eek ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️
> 
> If you haven't already please do check out my other stories each one is a little bit different, I promise you won't be disappointed 
> 
> Also as the next chapter will be the epilogue ❤️❤️❤️


	29. The surprise (Epilogue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are everyone, the finale of my very first attempt at writing stories! I can honestly say i never dreamed I could do this, and that it would achieve the reads it has!
> 
> It's amazing the response this has had & I am truly grateful, as without all the wonderful encouragement I would not of continued or written other stories! (please check my page if you haven't read them) 
> 
> I hope you love this send off, and enjoy the surprise in this epilogue. Please do let me know what you think.❤️❤️❤️

Six weeks Later & Chanyeol's POV  
Chanyeol takes a deep calming breath as he opens the door to his penthouse apartment, it's unnerving how oy calm it seems. Chanyeol smiles perhaps his puppy has finally listened, he still readies himself to go to war with the delicate man he has all but kept hostage since his release from hospital only two weeks ago! The splenectomy Baekhyun needed had saved his life, but didn't save his poor delicate puppy from catching two nasty infections. The first one resulted from his operation and where they sliced him open in such a rush. Sadly it was that infection that had made Baekhyun shy away from him, followed swiftly by a hellish chest infection. In his honest opinion, even now Chnayeol will say to anyone watching Baekhyun battle those infections was worse than watching him get shot! 

That dreadful night where Baekhyun had been shot was six weeks ago, it was not only followed by those infections, his poor baby Baekhyun had to spend four long torturous weeks confined to a hospital room. Chanyeol had to watch his delicate boyfriend battle the effects of loosing his spleen whilst fighting those ghastly infections. Baekhyun in those four weeks has lost a staggering 10kgs off his already tiny frame of 64kgs, his heartbreaking over how his baby had never been so frail. Chanyeol has never been more thankful for Baekhyun to be home, where thanks to the proper rest and wholesome home cooked food has already put back on 5kgs of those lost kilos. His frame remains ever so tiny but Baekhyun has that glorious pale skin back, and has finally lost that sickly frail look. Chanyeol sadly like today, has had to on some occasions leave the apartment leaving Baekhyun strict instructions to rest. To ensure that he had arranged frequent visitors, even giving Jongdae a spare key! Thanks to his brother, he knows full well what Baekhyun has been doing from the leather couch he should be resting on. It broke every ones hearts that Baekhyun missed out of the success of the Egyptian exhibit, as it had closed whilst Baekhyun was fighting his chest infection. Once Baekhyun was lucid, he hissed like a furious kitten at the knowledge Maria had robbed him of basking in his success.

Opening the door wider Chanyeol can't keep the smile from his face as he's instantly hit with the comforting smell of shrimp and garlic! He himself being on the receiving end of Baekhyun's stink eye, and furious kitten hisses when Baekhyun realised he had called in the big guns, his mother to help keep an eye on him. Honestly he's a genius not only does it mean Baekhyun will be forced to rest, it also means hot homemade food! His lips salivate at his most favourite smell rounding the corner he expects to see Baekhyun on the sofa "mama where's Baekhyun?" "Hello to you to darling Baekhyun is cleaning up before dinner, I suggest you do too as everyone will be here in half an hour," "every one is coming? Wow mama you work fast I only messaged you three hours ago." "It's just dinner, besides we have much to celebrate I hope you don't mind I put two bottles of that French champagne you like in the chiller, now shoo!" 

Shaking his head at how excited his mother is over this dinner, he is mildly surprised she hasn't called in her usual caterer. Chanyeol likes this so much better it's more intimate and means his brother won't cotton on to anything! He also has no doubt his mother has been planning this dinner for the last two weeks, he has caught his mum and Baekhyun meticulously taking notes on the food network channel. Leaving his mum to it, he heads down the corridor to the slightly open third door on the right. What he sees as he gently pushes open the door is nothing but perfection, he just wishes the occupier of the room felt the same! Chanyeol can't help but smile at the view he's been gifted, and watches silently as Baekhyun stands in front of the free standing mirror in one of his oversized t shirts. Beautiful pale legs on show as he holds up different shirts, it's such a far cry from the hospital. Chanyeol knows it will take time for Baekhyun's mental scars to heal and knows full well how sensitive Baekhyun still is of his scars. He really doesn't want a repeat of the breakdown Baekhyun had when he first saw his scars. The sobs Baekhyun released that day broke his heart, and for a little while no amount of reasoning or showing his own scars could get through to him. Baekhyun still refuses to be seen in anything less then an undershirt and changes in the bathroom. The guilt Chanyeol feels every time he watches Baekhyun scurry away to the en-suite at night kills him. Yet its hard to believe this amazing creature in front of him, still stands beside him and declares how much he loves him even after everything his harpy of an ex wife did to him. Shaking his head no he will not think of her, not now when the love of his life has a soft smile on his face and light in eyes. "You are so beautiful."

Baekhyun's POV.  
Baekhyun can't help the yelp he lets out, as he hears Chanyeol's honey toned voice say how beautiful he is. Turning from the mirror he finds the man in question leaning against the door frame with a smile on his face and humour in his eyes. Baekhyun watches as Chanyeol unfolds his arms and stalks across the room like a predator stalking his prey, "tell me something Baby, have you been resting like you should today?" Baekhyun sighs as he puts the shirt in his hand on the bed, "nothing gets passed you, aside from the hour I stepped out with your mother, I have rested I know what you and Jongdae have been up to too you know."

Baekhyun watches as Chanyeol walks up to the bed where he placed the shirts and watches as Chanyeol picks up the black and white stripped one, handing it out towards him. "Sweetheart think of it this way, at least you don't have to hear his troll like demands!" "That is the saving grace, we just won't mention it to him tonight, that I have enjoyed not listening to him screech like a dinosaur at my staff" as he takes the shirt from Chnayeol's hand. "Don't you want to know where I went today," Baekhyun watches as Chanyeol takes off his suit jacket, and starts taking off his cufflinks, his heartbeat skipping when the light catches what's hidden on Chanyeol's chest!

"Sweetheart you can tell me later, I really need a shower," Baekhyun nods and smiles softly watching Chanyeol's amazing ass leave the room for the shower. Turning back around he sighs at the shirt in his hand, it would mean going with out his undershirt. He takes a deep breath as he knows he can do this, it would just make today even more perfect. He smiles today is so important, yet he has no ideas how he carefully kept the nature of his outing a secret, thankful that Mama Park was more than willing to help him execute his ideas. Baekhyun shakes his head he can not think of his plans on seduction, not now when everyone will be here shortly and he still has to put on his shirt and trousers.

After Finally dressing in his designer monochrome pinstripe shirt Chanyeol picked, and his trusty leather trousers, he left Chanyeol to finish dressing. Mainly so he didn't jump his bones, the sexual tension between them this last week has been a killer. Baekhyun knows his strong Adonis has as much a case of blue balls as he does, all because Chanyeol thinks he needs to heal. Baekhyun will admit the last six weeks have not been his finest, first the longer hospital stay after having his spleen removed by an open surgery. The gun shot a gift as it were from that deranged harpy and her quest to keep Chanyeol. That gunshot resulted in open surgery for the trauma was swiftly followed by getting an infection in his wound. The meanest chest infection followed, one that had him gasping for air at times. Baekhyun will freely admit he had hated every second of his hospital stay, was killed doubt the worst patient. He was seething mad when he realised he missed the entire time the exhibit was set up at his gallery, and probably sulked for over a week because of it. 

Baekhyun had tried to help Mama Park, but like always, he was shooed out of the kitchen. He was just ensuring the table was all set just as James, Sehun, Luhan & Jongdae all arrived. Now they are all sat around Chanyeol glass dinning table, Sandras incredible spread of shrimp pasta, homemade garlic bread and ribeye taking centre stage. Baekhyun could cry at just how happy he is, this is all he ever wanted the man he loves beside him, as he watches Sehun and Jongdae fight over the rarest slice of beef. A hand on his thigh snaps him out of his daydream, "a penny for your thoughts, you were miles away baby." Baekhyun shakes his head and smiles towards the man that means everything to him, they almost match in their outfits as they both are wearing designer black shirts, Chanyeol how ever is open much lower revealing a peak of those delicious taut muscles he loves. Baekhyun swears earlier he saw a glimpse of the scars Chanyeol hates, he can't help but swoon, his gentle giant is trying to make him feel better over his own newly acquired scars! That shirt though with how it clings in all the right places, makes him swear the man is trying to kill him! Suddenly Baekhyun feels a gentle squeezing from a very hot hand on his thigh, "just happy sweetheart I never thought this would happen." "Oh sweetheart, please don't cry" Baekhyun goes to wipe away the tear from his eyes, but gasps softly when Chanyeol's soft warm hand beats him to it, those obsidian eyes reflect the sparkle much like his own. 

"Hey lovebirds some of us are trying to eat," the teasing tone of his best friend is nothing short of cold water effectively breaking the heated gaze he had been sharing with Chanyeol Baekhyun smiles in satisfaction as Sandra pulls on Sehun's ear at his outburst before poking out his tongue at his best friend, serves him right! He doesn't however miss the soft knowing smile from Luhan, Baekhyun doesn't get to think more on that smile as next he watches James cough and smile at him knowingly before tapping his wine glass, both he and Chanyeol agreed they would leave the news they have with James, James has been almost giddy with one of their announcements and the second has been the icing on the cake. "Now that I have your attention boys, I think it's time to announce why we are all here with Chanyeol and Baekhyun. We have some reasons to celebrate, the first and by no means less important is that this morning I got a phone call from the prosecutor handling the case against the Kims, this morning he confirmed Baekhyun doesn't have to testify as their lawyers have finally submitted two guilty pleas!" 

Baekhyun smiles towards Chanyeol who once again squeezes his hand, its the news they both wanted. Admittedly Baekhyun will miss the chance to put on a show in court. All things considered, he's beyond glad he won't have to view the photos the police took while he was unconscious. "Yes Luhan, Maria and Jaehyun will be going to prison, the prosecution had enough evidence to overturn the insanity plea!" Baekhyun smiles over the instant relief he feels from every one, he turns to the woman who has been his constant support, Sandra has become his go to person after Chanyeol, these last six weeks she has been a life saver. Not to mention only one able to reign her son in when he's been an overprotective ass, just by glaring at him. Knowing what's about to be revealed Baekhyun smiles at Sandra who share his smile secretly, as he hears Jongdae declare "this kind of news calls for Champagne, Park there better be bubbles in that massive fridge you have, and I don't mean the cheap stuff!" Baekhyun full on belly laughs at Chanyeol's offended face of course he has champagne! Baekhyun pushes out his chair and heads to get the good stuff as it were, stopping dead in his tracks when he hears Chanyeol declare "Park Baekhyun no lifting heavy objects!"

Chanyeol's Pov.  
Chanyeol will never get tired of saying that, as he watches the confusion dance across the faces of three of the most important people in his life. He should frame this moment, as it's so rare that all three of them have been stunned into silence. He should of got his camera, each one resembles a goldfish, he senses Beakhyun close by and turns in time to see his love return back to his seat at his side! He feels his heart beat faster as he finally sees just how much healing Baekhyun has done, those baby blues shine with happiness and those gorgeous cheek bones hold a healthy pink glow. Feeling a comforting squeezes on his thigh just as he noticing the tears in his mother eyes. Finally able to shout to the world that this gorgeous man is his , he gently raises up Baekhyun's left hand kissing it softly. There on a petite finger is a wedding ring that matches his own, a simple row of three sparkling diamonds on a slim bed of the highest grade platinum that sparkle when they catch the light above them. "Well son, you did it you finally stunned them it too silence," Chanyeol can only laugh as it breaks what ever spell the three males were under, and the screams erupt!

It only takes a couple minutes before Baekhyun is engulfed in the arms of Luhan and Jongdae, both males swooning over the ring and demanding to know every detail. Catching movement in the corner of his eyes, he sees his brother move towards the kitchen, he meets his mother's eyes who nods her head to toward the kitchen. He nods in understanding and leaves his glowing husband to deal with the diva and the pixie, and chases after Sehun. Catching up with Sehun, he spies him with the champagne already out of the fridge, "are you angry with us?" "Honestly for like a split second, I'm assuming you went to the registry office?" Chanyeol isn't sure how his brother will take this as he shakes his head. "It was at the hospital when Baekhyun was back on the oxygen fighting his chest infection, I was terrified I was going to lose him. I beg him to marry me, it was Baekhyun who asked that we do it whilst he was in the hospital."

Chanyeol watches his brother carefully, they really haven't been very fair to him, first they kept their relationship from his five years ago, and now they secretly got married with just their parents witnessing the event. A very low key affair whilst Baekhyun was still hooked up to various machines, the celebrant had declared them husbands in a private hospital bedroom. "Stop it Chanyeol, you do not need to feel like you've kept me in the dark, what you have done these last few months proves to me just how much you love Baekhun, plus I know now this was always what he wanted, let's be honest it was always you. What happened with that shooting scared me, I can only imagine what you felt like having to hold someone you love like that. Please let's not rehash these last few weeks, I've never seen either of you so happy as I have the last two weeks and now I know why. I have to say it all makes sense why Baekhyun always had this dazed and dreamy expression when I visit, I just can't believe I didn't twig, are you having a celebration party?"

Chanyeol smiles yet shakes his head again, "this is all the celebration Baekhyun wanted, at first i thought it was the fever, so when he finally came home mum asked if she should start plannings a reception, Baekhyun said no all he wanted was a family dinner. He didn't want the fanfare I think it's because he doesn't have his own parents here to see it." "We're his family now hung, and if this is what you both want I'm truly happy for you both, neither of you have been ok apart please just be careful if how fragile Baekhyun is right now." "I promise I will, Sehun I don't know how I lived without him constantly in my arms!" Chanyeol watches as Sehun smiles, before he launches himself into his arms, "now you don't have to, I really am thrilled it's all I ever wanted for you both to now come on if this all the celebration we are having, there better be cake to have with this champagne!" 

Three hours later  
Chanyeol steps out of the bathroom after finishing his normal nightly routine, the only thing he wear is his towel today has been such a happy day. He wouldn't be able to plan it better, both he and Baekhyun always planned this little dinner to celebrate their wedding, it's been beyond perfect. The addition of receiving news that the Kims are going to plead guilty to their crimes, just the icing on the cake. Suddenly he feels the air in their bedroom change as he finally spots Baekhyun sat up against the pillows on their bed, surprised Baekhyun isn't under the covers asleep like he would normally be. It then that he notices the dozen or so candles around the room, taking a deep breath he smells what he thinks is a very sensual mix of suede and tobacco. He steps closer to Baekhyun and finally notices the subtle golden shimmer across those delicate cheekbones, along with his favourite smile. It's a smile he knows Baekhyun has only for him, as he rakes his eyes over Baekhyun's tiny frame. He almost gasps when he sees the sheer ivory silk shirt, and how it's artfully draped open enough to show off matching ivory lace! "Baby what's all this?" 

"I saw the doctor today, he is very pleased with how I'm healing!" Chanyeol stalks closer to the side of the bed, feeling a sudden flare of arousal "did you now and what did the good doctor say Mr Park." Chanyeol smiles when he sees Baekhyun such in a sharp breath, he's pleased to know he's not the only one who's been suffering with their sexual tension. It's never more obvious when Baekhun moves to the side of the bed, planting his tiny feet on the hardwood floor as he whispers "that I'm clear for gentle exercise Mr Park!" "Gentle exercise huh" Chanyeol steps between his beautiful husbands legs caging Baekhyun in, he watches him nod just like the excited puppy he truly is. "Are you needy for me baby," Chanyeol smiles oh how he loves this delicate creature, "that's very good baby because I'm needy for you." Seconds later Chanyeol gasps as he feels the cold air on his skin, and soft lips attack his neck. 

The happy couple make slow and sweet love all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it every one we have gone to the end of the story 29 chapters and over 50k in words later!
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with me, I hope you all like this rather belated update, and caught on to the surprise being that Chanyeol and Baekhyun got married.
> 
> I had to give them a happy send off, again my thanks for your support it's been so inspiring to receive and led me to create other stories.
> 
> Please do let me know what you think xxxx❤️❤️


End file.
